The Poison Tree
by DominaDeSerpensDorcha
Summary: AU!Harry, aged 5, runs away from No.4 only to wind up in an orphanage.He has to fend for himself in Diagon Alley and meets a stranger who takes him in. Draco makes a good impression in Madame Malkin's. Warning:ChildAbuse! Lead up to Powerful!Dark!Harry
1. Dreams and the Reality of Nightmares

**_A/N: _**This is my very first story on ffnet and it would mean the world to me if I could get as many reviews as possible and don't worry about constructive criticism, I can take it! However, I will not tolerate **flames** on any level. If anyone is offended by the content of this story...

**_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING IT WHEN THERE IS A WARNING LABEL SAYING THAT "SAID OBJECT OF OFFENCE" WILL OCCUR IN THIS FIC!_**

Now, mini explosion/warning over and done with! On with th summary and etc.

**WARNING! Mature Rating for Child Abuse, NonCon. Dark themes.**

**_Summary:_** Another series of _**What if?'s**_... **What if** Harry ran away from Privet Drive at the age of five only to wind up in an orphanage. **What if** he only knew survival and never love in his eleven years of life? **What if** he was left to get his things in Diagon Alley alone? **What if** Draco made a good impression in Madame Malkin's? And finally... **What if** a stranger protected Harry in an incident and decided to take him under wing as their own and raise him. Will history repeat itself? Will Dumbledore's fears of another Tom Riddle come to pass? Only time will tell.

This is **_The Poison Tree-_** inspired by the poem by William Blake.

**_Disclaimer:_** I will only state this in this chapter alone. _This story is the otherworldy masterpiece by J. and I am merely an enamoured fan that is playing with her characters. I own nothing... apart from Scatha... you'll find out who that is later ;D_

**_ON WITH THE STORY... ENJOY!_**

**_~*~*~*~DominaDeSerpensDorcha~*~*~*~_**

**_~*~*~*~Lady of Dark Serpents~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_And I water'd it in fears  
Night and Morning with my fears  
And I sunned it with smiles  
And with soft deceitful wiles..._

_-William Blake-_

* * *

"_No! Not Harry, please!" a red-haired woman begged as she stood in front of a cot, guarding her year-old son._

"_Stand aside girl, move!" the man, cloaked completely in black, hissed angrily._

"_No please, take me. Take ME!" she sobbed._

"_You're not worth a fraction of what he is Mudblood, now stand aside or I will make you!" the hooded man sneered, pointing his wand at the woman. Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks as she pleaded with the darkest wizard of the age one last time._

"_Please, I beg you don't take him! I'll-_

"_Avada Kedavra!" the wizard roared, losing his patience._

_A flash of brilliant green light illuminated the small nursery as it flew out of the wand and collided with the woman. She dropped limply to the ground, dead, and the wizard stepped over her to the cot._

_A small boy with eyes the same colour as the curse that had just killed the woman gazed up at him interestedly. He gurgled happily and gripped the edges of the cot as he looked up at the cloaked man._

"_Ag-en!" he cried and the man froze, his wand half raised._

"_You liked that?" the wizard hissed in amazement and despite himself, slowly reached out and lifted the one-year-old into his arms. The boy gurgled and laughed, pulling the wizard's hood down._

"_Da… da!" he squealed and gurgled happily again._

"_Humph, I think not brat!" the man snapped but the child merely laughed._

"_What have you done Tom?" a new voice said._

"_Dumbledore…"_

"_Give Harry to me."_

"_I think not old man!"_

_There was a flash of green light, a scream, tremors… and nothing._

_

* * *

_

"WAHH!" a five-year-old Harry Potter screamed as he jerked awake from the strange dream. He shivered in a cold sweat and tried in vain to still his trembling hands as he put his sellotaped glasses on.

"What the devil is wrong with you! You'll wake the neighbours!" a voice hissed from outside the cupboard that was his bedroom.

"S-Sorry Aunt Petunia…" Harry mumbled and heard the familiar click of his cupboard being unlocked.

"Get the breakfast now!" his horse-faced aunt hissed and Harry slowly got dressed in clothes that were three times to big for him and hung off his skinny frame. It was half six in the morning, the sun barely risen as he began to cook breakfast for his so called… 'family'.

"BOY!"

Harry flinched at the tone of his uncle. He was rarely ever referred to by his given name except in the case of when the neighbour Mrs Figg dropped over requesting _Harry's_ help. She was a pleasant woman that never gave Harry strenuous tasks. The most demanding thing she'd ever requested was that he run to the end of the road to post a letter for her.

Harry served up the breakfast and received a smack on the back of the head from Uncle Vernon for taking too long.

"Sorry Uncle." Harry mumbled before being shoved to the floor by his whale of a cousin, Dudley, as he waddled into the kitchen and inhaled his breakfast. Vernon sniggered and patted his son on the back before returning to his paper.

"What are you waiting for freak? Clean up!" Petunia snarled and shoved Dudley's plate into Harry's chest. The force knocked poor Harry backwards and the plate bounced, once twice… SMASH! The frying pan went flying off the cooker as Harry hit it when falling and hot grease flew everywhere, even hitting Vernon.

Harry cringed as his uncle let a roar and bared down on him angrily, hoisting him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Petunia… Dudders, go to the shop… get some… milk." Vernon growled.

"But Dad we already have-" Dudley began but Petunia slapped a hand over Dudley's mouth and led him out to the car without another word.

As soon as the car could be heard leaving, Vernon grinned evilly and dragged Harry up the stairs to the bathroom. He locked the door after himself and pulled off his belt.

"Strip… _boy_." Vernon snarled and Harry gulped. He was all too familiar with Vernon's belt… but he had never been told to remove his clothes before. He hesitated and Vernon roughly ripped his clothes off his frail body, bending him over the bath.

"Now…" Vernon purred disgustingly and brought the belt down on Harry's bare back with a resounding crack. Harry whimpered as he endured ten more blows, each one tearing the skin further. When it stopped Harry groaned and tried to stand but Vernon's beefy hand held him down.

"Oh we're not through yet… _freak_." Vernon sneered and Harry chanced a glance back at Vernon. The man's eyes glinted evilly as he fumbled with his trousers with his free hand and Harry frowned, not knowing what was going on.

He gasped as his legs were forced apart and something hard pressed against his backside.

"Uncle Vernon what-?"

His protests were drowned in his scream of agony as he felt unearthly pain ripping him apart. It was like he was being carved in half. A hand clamped over his mouth as his body was viciously violated and moments later, darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Harry awoke in his cupboard, naked, sticky and in pure agony. He grimaced and whimpered softly at the raw pain lacing through him. He didn't understand what had happened but it was wrong… it was worse than the belt… it was going to happen again.

Peering out of the small vent on the cupboard door, Harry could only see darkness, it was night-time and Vernon's snores echoed from upstairs.

He wanted to escape but how was he, a five-year-old boy, to get out of a locked cupboard? Tears streamed down his face as he wished with all his might for the door to open. A faint click was heard and the door swung open silently, causing Harry to flinch fearing his uncle's return. There was no one there though. Harry quickly slunk out and into the kitchen and rooted through the pile of clean clothes on the chair. He grabbed an oversized hoodie and trousers before getting a basin out of the press. The water in the kettle was still warm and Harry filled the basin, grabbing a teacloth and began to scrub himself viciously. He felt as if he would never be clean again and dried himself off, suppressing a shudder.

Once he was dressed he found Dudley's new schoolbag and emptied its contents on to the floor before stuffing more clothes into it along with as much food as possible. The bag was very heavy but Harry willed himself to be able to carry it. Suddenly the weight seemed to be gone from the bag and Harry groaned, thinking the bag had ripped. It hadn't and Harry looked inside the bag again. Everything was there but the bag weighed nothing!

"Cool…" Harry whispered as he headed for the front door.

His Aunt's bag was hanging on the banister of the stairs and Harry rooted through it, yanking out her purse. It held five hundred pounds that was undoubtedly for Dudley's birthday present. The fat lump was turning six next week and had demanded a computer _and_ a Playstation. Harry shoved the money into a pocket and zipped it up tight before going to the front door and jumped to reach the lock. The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud and Harry fell over.

"POTTER!" Vernon roared and Harry leaped to his feet just as his uncle began to waddle down the stairs. Harry yelped and bolted out the door as fast as his small legs could carry him, Vernon in hot pursuit.

"Get back here!" Vernon puffed and Harry kept running, pushing himself to go faster.

Vernon finally slowed, clutching his chest and wheezing loudly as he watched his nephew sprinting into the shadows and vanishing from sight.

"Now what?" Harry muttered as he plonked down exhausted on a bench.


	2. Protecting the Lonely Orphan

**I totally messed up the Disclaimer on the first chapter. I thought I'd written down the full name but alas I was mistaken! Once again I own nothing, apart from Skatha. Everything is completely JK Rowling's!**

**Sorry if things seem a bit short but let me know in the reviews! Second chapter in one night! So far so good!**

**

* * *

**

_I am fain  
to turn to Loneliness, to take her hand,  
Cling to her, waiting, till the barren land  
Fills with the dreadful monotone of rain_

* * *

Harry Potter was not a happy seven-year-old boy. He'd escaped one hellhole only to find himself in another one. A woman had found him on the streets of London and she had promptly dumped him in an orphanage. The other kids in the orphanage hated him and made sure he knew it.

Harry sniffled and wiped his bloody nose as he backed away from the bullies. The three boys made a habit of beating him up as often as they could and today was no exception. Harry backed into a wall and the three older boys sneered at him.

"You know you deserve this don't you freak?" one asked and Harry bowed his head, waiting for the inevitable.

"ARGH!" the boy screamed as he aimed a punch at Harry. Harry opened his eyes at the scream and saw blisters appearing on the boy's hand.

"What the devil is going on here?" Mr Grimm, the owner roared as he barged into the room.

"He's doing _it_ again!" the boys wailed and Grimm rounded on Harry.

"With me… _now _Boy." Grimm snarled and dragged Harry to his office.

Harry was all too familiar with what was going to happen now. Anytime something strange happened Harry was always blamed. Harry knew he could do things that other kids couldn't and he tried to control it as much as he could but it was difficult, especially when he couldn't even think straight for fear.

"I _warned _you what would happen if you did it again!" Grimm snarled as he grabbed the bamboo stick and bent Harry over the table. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to withdraw in his mind, away from Grimm.

'_Anyone… why can't anyone help me. I need someone to help me.'_ Harry sobbed in his mind.

"You'll never learn will you?" Grimm sneered as he brought the stick down repeatedly on Harry's frail body.

When Harry turned eleven, he received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying he had been accepted and couldn't help but doubt it. However, his doubts were eradicated when a stern woman named Minerva McGonagall visited.

"So… magic is real?" Harry asked in awe and Minerva smiled.

"It is _very_ real Harry."

With that she transformed into a tabby cat and back into herself, leaving Harry gaping like a fish.

"W-Wicked…" he whispered and she smiled.

"I take it you accept your place then?" she asked and he nodded almost feverishly.

"Then I shall see you on September first." Minerva replied and left him once again.

* * *

The directions to the Leaky Cauldron were easy enough to follow and the innkeeper Tom was very helpful to Harry, showing him how to get into Diagon Alley and everything.

Harry glanced down at his list of things needed for Hogwarts and sighed. He needed to go to Gringotts first apparently, Minerva had said it was the wizard bank. Grimacing, Harry resisted the urge to rip the list to shreds in frustration and walked down one of the lanes.

It was too dark… it felt wrong… this place had a bad atmosphere.

Harry looked around almost fearfully but refused to let such a weak emotion show on his face. An ugly woman smiled widely at him, displaying yellowed and rotten teeth as she grabbed his arm.

"Not lost are you my dear?" she cackled and he shook his head, wrenching his arm from hers.

"No."

He turned to walk away but found himself blocked by a large man with a very feral snarl on his face.

"Mmm… young meat."

Harry gulped as the man reached towards him with a taloned hand but the man was suddenly wrenched backward and sent flying into the far wall.

A black cloaked figure now stood in front of Harry and held a white stick no, a _wand_ out.

"Back away from the child."

The hag-woman ran away and the hooded figure glanced around, not lowering the wand.

"That goes for _all_ of you."

The group scarpered and the figure dragged Harry into an inn, straight up the stairs and into a room. It wasn't that Harry didn't struggle, he put up the best struggle that could be expected from an undernourished eleven-year-old boy.

"Let go!" Harry growled as the figure pushed him into the room and locked the door behind it.

"What the hell were you doing in this place _alone_? This is _Knockturn Alley!_" the figure snarled and lowered its hood.

Harry had not been expecting to see a girl that looked about seventeen under that cloak. Her hair was black with white streaks but her eyes were her most striking features. They were a glowing orange colour, like pure fire. Her pupils were that of a cats, slits, and framed by long black lashes.

"_Well_?" she growled and Harry gulped.

"Got lost. I'm trying to find Gringotts Bank but I ended up… here." Harry muttered and the girl rolled her eyes before smirking slightly.

"All right come on then."

Harry frowned up at her and she grinned, flashing a pearly white fang through her crimson lips.

"I'll take you where you need to go."

Harry flinched at the sight of the inhuman fang and jumped backwards, causing her to snicker.

"You're afraid of me but not the big werewolf that almost grabbed you?" she asked and Harry gaped.

"W-Werewolf?" he spluttered and she sighed.

"You a Mudblood?" she sneered and Harry frowned.

"A what?" he asked.

"Mudblood, your parents are non-magical people. Muggles."

Harry shook his head in confusion and sighed.

"No, at least I don't think so but they're dead."

The girl cringed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry kid. What's your name?"

"H-Harry. Harry Potter."

The girl leaped away and fell ungraciously on her ass, gaping at Harry in shock.

"No freakin' way…" she whispered.

"Yes, I only found out that I'm apparently this famous Boy-Who-Lived because Voldemort killed my parents and wasn't able to kill me." Harry spat. How people could consider him famous for that was disgusting and cruel in his opinion.

"Don't fret kid, a name is just a name. Skatha LeFay, at your service."

She bowed jokingly and straightened up briskly. "Now let's get your school supplies eh?"


	3. Goblins and Dragons

********

**A/N: Thank you so much to storyscriber; Deby Magid and Madd Girl for reviewing so far! It means a lot to me and I hope this chapter is up to standards!**

**Disclaimer: Skatha is the only character I own. All J.K. Rowling's universe and characters!**

**********

* * *

**

_ Love is like the wild rose-briar,  
Friendship like the holly-tree  
The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms,  
But which will bloom most constantly?_

**

* * *

**

Skatha took Harry through the Alley again and back to Diagon, her hood shadowing her face and her orange eyes glowing like flickering flames. She really looked rather intimidating and Harry felt a strange presence emanating from her. It was a heavy scent of vanilla and notes of chocolate but when a man made a pass at Harry the scent became a nostril-burning menthol that froze as much as it burned. The man seemed oblivious but Skatha grabbed him around the throat with a pale, skeletal hand and growled threateningly.

"You don't touch him."

The man merely sneered and pulled away before shuffling down the Alley and Harry looked up at her in awe. She exuded such venom and menace in such an effortless way that Harry was entranced. He longed to be able to inspire the fear she did, to make his enemies flinch and back away in terror.

"Everything okay little one?" she asked and he nodded.

"You're not that much older than me!" he replied indignantly and she snickered.

"Brat, I may look young but believe me when I say that I have seen things that even your history books don't document."

Harry snorted but let her lead him out to Diagon and towards a huge white building that appeared to be about five floors high.

"Skatha?" he asked and she turned, arching an eyebrow.

"Harry, it's pronounced '_Skaa-tha'. _Pronounce the 'th' like you would with the word 'that' or 'there'. Now what's up?" she asked.

"Well… will I have much money in the bank? I mean… I stole some money from my Aunt when I ran away from Privet Drive but I only got to use some of it and then the older bullies stole it when I got thrown into the orphanage." Harry replied sadly.

'_But I'll make them all pay… some day.'_

Skatha merely grinned. "Harry, your parents will have set up a trust fund up for you without any doubt. The Potters are quite the wealthy bloodline. Anyway, even if you didn't I'd help you out. I'm not exactly lacking in funds."

"Okay, hey _Skatha_? Thanks." Harry said, the word seemed almost alien to his tongue, considering he rarely had to thank anyone for anything.

"Anytime Harry. Actually, perhaps we shouldn't refer to you by your name whilst here. Unwanted attention and all that jazz. Deal?" she asked.

Harry nodded and followed her up the white steps and into the bank.

* * *

Gringotts Bank was huge to say the least. Small creatures with large domed heads, wrinkly skin, bat-like ears and pointy teeth walked around the bank while some sat at desks. Skatha squeezed Harry's shoulder slightly and he followed her as she strode purposefully to the end of the aisle to a very bored looking creature, her cloak billowing out behind her.

"Yes?" the creature sneered.

"Master Gornuk, Chief Goblin of Gringotts, I bid you good day and hope that your gold flows in endless streams that never dull." Skatha said.

Harry gasped. So the creatures were goblins! _'Weird… they actually exist! I should ask about dragons.'_

"You have my thanks milady. How may I be of service?" the goblin replied, now seeming far less hostile.

Skatha suddenly began speaking in a rapid language that caused Harry to stare at her in utter confusion. It sounded like she was speaking pure gibberish!

The Goblin replied in the same tongue and glanced at Harry briefly before Skatha began speaking again.

"Very well, Mr Potter I require three drops of blood in this bowl." Gornuk said and Harry nodded.

Skatha held up a pointed nail to him and he extended a finger, allowing her to prick his finger sharply. One, two, three drops of blood dripped into the bowl and two keys shot out and into Gornuk's hand.

"Very well, your personal vault with your trust fund and the Potter Vault which will remain untouched until you are of age or become emancipated." Gornuk said. "Griphook!"

Another goblin hurried up and led them out to a wooden cart that didn't exactly look secure.

"Hold tight." Skatha whispered and held him close to her as the cart took off at roller-coaster speed down the tracks. Skatha let out a gleeful squeal and laughed as her hood fell back and her hair whipped out. Harry gazed at her hair in awe as it billowed behind her in a frost and ink stream that seemed unending. Harry couldn't help but laugh along with her as they sped down into the depths of Gringotts. It was so odd to be having fun with a complete stranger but… it was nice.

"Skatha? What were you speaking to that goblin?" Harry asked.

"Hm? Oh that's the goblin language. Gobbledegook. Nastily tricky language to learn but it makes the goblins much more pleasurable to do business with. They don't like wizards see? Mostly because ever since the Goblin War wizards have treated them as creatures of lesser intelligence. Idiots, the lot of them. Goblins are tricky but if you respect them, they respect you." Skatha murmured.

"Wow, so what did you say?" he asked.

"That you had no key and I needed to gain you access to your vault." Skatha replied with a shrug.

Harry gaped. The conversation had seemed to go on a lot longer than merely that much material would demand. Perhaps there was something else, probably a more private matter but still, there was something she wasn't mentioning.

_'I'll let it slide... for now.'_

* * *

Half an hour later they left the bank with considerably heavier moneybags and headed to Flourish and Blotts for Harry's books. Harry was in complete awe of this magical Alley and Skatha treated him to a large ice-cream sundae at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour when they had most of the items on the list bought.

"So what's left then?" Skatha asked, licking her spoon absentmindedly.

"Um… robes and a wand." Harry replied, not mentioning the animal in case she got mad. The Magical Menagerie was at the other end of the Alley after all.

"Hmm… very well. I'll walk you to Madame Malkin's for your robes okay? Then I have to take care of something."

Harry nodded eagerly and followed her down the street into Madame Malkin's.

"Madame Malkin." Skatha greeted and the older woman smiled.

"Both for Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No just… _Osiris_ here." Skatha replied and looked at Harry pointedly. He caught on to the new alias and he hastened to flatten his rebellious fringe over his scar.

"Very well, up on the stool dear." Madame Malkin said and Harry hopped up.

"I want a new wardrobe for him, shoes, belts, cloaks, _everything_." Skatha said. "If he objects to the amount of clothes, ignore him. Place it on my account, Vault 666- Skatha LeFay."

"Very well Miss LeFay." Madame Malkin replied and Skatha winked at him.

"Be good okay Har Osiris? I'll be back in a bit."

She winced at her almost blunder and Harry grinned at her as she swept from the shop with a fluidity that just wasn't human.

'_Well I don't care. Anything's better than a Muggle and she's the nicest person I've ever met…'_ Harry thought happily to himself as Madame Malkin measured him.

The door chimed again as a boy his age with white blonde hair walked in and Madame Malkin smiled at him.

"Hop on the other stool dear, I just have to take these measurements!" she called and the blonde got on to the stool.

"Hello," he greeted. "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes, I can't wait."

The blonde smirked. "Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Harry frowned, what did he mean by House? "Uhh…"

The boy frowned slightly. "Well I'll be in Slytherin, all my family has been for generations."

Harry merely nodded, feeling dumber by the minute as the boy talked away about something called 'Quit-itch?' until the boy extended his hand.

"My name's Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy."

Harry eyed the blonde's hand briefly before grasping it with his own and trying to remember what Skatha had told him about introducing himself. Still, if the boy was going to Hogwarts he was going to find out who Harry really was regardless.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

The blonde's eyes widened comically for an instant before a mask of indifference slid into its place and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Draco said and Madame Malkin stood.

"You're done dear, I'll have them ready in half an hour if you want to come back?" she said.

"Yes but he'll need an outfit _now_."

Harry jumped about a mile as Skatha appeared behind him and Draco fell off the stool with a yelp. Harry stifled a snigger and helped Draco to his feet as Skatha picked out a shirt, cloak, trousers and shoes for him and flicked her wand. Suddenly Harry was wearing his new clothes and she was holding the rags of clothes he had been wearing. She emptied his pockets and handed him the moneybag before promptly making the clothes disappear.

"Much better." Skatha praised and Harry turned to face the mirror. His raven-coloured hair was just as untidy as ever but his emerald eyes were gleaming in a way he had never seen before.  
_'Thanks to Skatha no doubt. Why do I even trust her? I don't know her at all but… she cares about me. _Me _of all people.'_

The outfit consisted of a simple green polo shirt and black jeans tucked into black boots made of a leather-like material that Harry didn't recognise.  
"What is it?" he asked and Skatha grinned.

"Dragonskin."

Harry gaped in reverence at his boots and looked up at Skatha again, seeing the glint of mirth in her glowing eyes.

"Dragons... are _real_?" he exclaimed and she laughed loudly. It was an odd sound, too musical. In a way it sounded more like a strange series of notes than an actual laugh... but it was pretty.

"Very real brat, you're wearing one aren't you? Now come on. I've got a surprise for you."

Harry felt excitement but with undertones of wariness. He'd learned from experience that not all surprises were good.

Just what had she in store for him now?

**

* * *

**

**_Author Note:_**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I've updated daily so far but it may not continue like that due to the fact that I'm in my exam year so study is dominating most of my time. Still... If i get REVIEWS... I might be tempted to update fast... hint,hint. nudge, nudge. Wink Wink! :P**

**-Emily Bronte-**


	4. Snakes and Wands

**_Author Note! Thank you for the reviews! Yes I know you're all itching to know what Skatha is and I know you wanted more Draco interaction so here we go. You'll find out what Skatha is later on I promis. It's not an elf or vampire by the way! ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine apart from Skatha as you should well know by now!_**

**_Please Review everyone! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Parseltongue"  
_**_'Thinking'  
_"Talking"

_

* * *

_

_In absolute silence sleeps an absolute Power._  
_Awaking, it can wake the trance-bound soul_

_-Sri Aurobindo-_

_

* * *

_

Skatha headed for the door and Harry hastened to follow her, eager to see his surprise.

"Excuse me!"

Skatha turned slightly and arched an eyebrow at the young blonde that had called out to her.

"Yes young Malfoy?" she replied and he puffed out his chest in an attempt at bravado. Skatha barely stifled a snicker.

"May I join you and Harry?" he asked, clearly hopeful.

Harry glanced up at her and grinned slightly at the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hmm… well I'm afraid we're very busy." Skatha replied and Draco's face fell. Skatha burst out laughing at the crestfallen expression on his face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I jest young Malfoy!" she exclaimed with a grin that revealed that deadly fang once again. Harry shuddered slightly at the sight of it but thankfully it went unnoticed.

'_I don't want to think about the damage she could do with that fang. Actually… I wonder what she actually eats? Apart from ice-cream at least.'_ Harry wondered and Draco smiled widely at him.

"We should inform your parents first though." Skatha warned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

Skatha whirled around in a flurry of cloak material and glided out the door much to Draco's amusement.

"That's even cooler than my godfather. You think it's a spell?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe… but I don't think it is." Harry replied and they hurried out after her.

Skatha was waiting for them with her hands behind her back and a mischievous grin on her face that Harry was instantly wary of.

"You forgot something Harry!" she half sang and Harry frowned.

"You see, I expect you to write to me when you go to Hogwarts… but you can't do that if you don't have… an _owl_."

With that she brought her hands to her front and Harry instantly fell in love with the beautiful snowy owl perched on her arm.

"Happy early or belated Birthday, brat."

The owl hooted and looked at Harry with wide amber eyes before launching itself off Skatha's arm and perched on Harry's shoulder, nibbling his ear affectionately.

"You like her?" Skatha asked and Harry nodded dumbly. It was the first birthday present he'd ever received and he cherished it.

"She's beautiful." Harry whispered.

The owl hooted almost smugly and nibbled Harry's ear again, causing Harry to snicker at the odd sensation.

"Wow Harry, I've never seen a snowy owl before. What will you call her?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned. "I don't know yet. I'll decide later."

"Good, now Draco, where did you say your parents were?" Skatha asked.

"Mother's up looking at wands and Father is looking at brooms." Draco replied.

"I'm trying to get him to smuggle my broom into Hogwarts," he added in an undertone to Harry. "Isn't it ridiculous that first years can't have their own?"

Harry shrugged, feigning slight interest and shot Skatha a pleading look when Draco looked up the street.

Skatha nodded and ushered them further up the street to an old shop called Ollivander's.

"Wand time boys." Skatha said, grinning her trademark grin as Harry had come to call it.

"Makers of fine wands since 382 BC?" Harry wondered aloud. "Wow… that's _old_."

Skatha cleared her throat and Harry turned to face her, only to see she had an arched eyebrow that clearly stated her annoyance.

"You're hardly _that_ old." Harry snorted.

"You'd be surprised, brat."

She ushered them into the shop and Harry looked around eagerly. He was finally getting the indispensable tool of a wizard, his _wand_.

* * *

The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Harry stifled a sneeze.

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed and hurried over to an elegant looking woman with the same blonde hair and pale complexion as her son. She looked rather sour until she saw her son and suddenly her face transformed into an expression of delight.

Harry felt the strangest pang of something in his chest and realised what it was. _Longing._

"Draco darling, did you run off on your father again?" she scolded good-naturedly.

"No Mother, he went to look at brooms and left me at Madame Malkin's. Then I met Harry and Miss LeFay and they brought me here. They said I could walk around with them if I got permission first." Draco said quickly, in the one breath in fact and Harry snickered.

"Harry who?" his mother asked.

"Harry Potter of course!" he whispered and the woman straightened, looking over at Harry and Skatha for the first time. She approached them, her head held high and with a grace that evidently practised often.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

She held out a hand and Skatha stepped forward, taking the woman's jewelled hand firmly.

"Skatha LeFay."

Narcissa then turned and extended her hand to Harry. He took it gently and pressed a chaste kiss to it. "Hello Mrs Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter."

Narcissa beamed. "Well you have impeccable manners Harry. It's a pleasure. Now, are you here for your wand?"

Harry nodded eagerly and suddenly an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter. And young Mr. Malfoy too."

Skatha strode forward and embraced the old man tightly and he laughed happily.

"The wandering sheep returns!" he said happily as Skatha pulled away.

"It's been too long Ollie." Skatha replied and the old man cringed.

"It's _Ollivander_, Skatha. Why do you insist on calling me Ollie?" he whined in a manner Harry hadn't expected.

"Because I like it. Respect your elders!" she teased and Ollivander rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, very good. Now! To business. Mr. Malfoy you may go first. Wand arm if you please!"

Draco held out his right arms and Ollivander did a quick measurement before hurrying down the aisles of shelves and returning with numerous boxes of wands no doubt.

While Draco tried wands, Harry nibbled on his lip nervously. What if no wand suited him? What if he was told he couldn't be a wizard? He tried to swallow but his throat was so dry, he wound up coughing.

Skatha patted his back firmly and conjured up a glass of water. Harry sniffed it briefly before taking a sip but the action did not go unnoticed by Skatha.

"Do you trust me so little _Osiris_?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry gulped. "I'm sorry, I just… I'll tell you later." He was vaguely aware that Narcissa might be listening.

"Ah! Perfect! Hawthorn, ten inches, reasonably springy. Seven Galleons if you please." Ollivander said. "How is your wand faring Lady Malfoy?"

"Well thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"Hmm yes, cherry, twelve inches, good and supple." Ollivander mused before turning to Harry.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying _their_ first wands. Lily, she had willow, 10 ¼ inches, and fairy wing core. Swishy and nice for Charms work. Your father favoured mahogany, eleven inches and a dragon heartstring core. Pliable and excellent for Transfiguration. Let's see what we can find you then eh?"

Harry went through far more wands than Draco until eventually Ollivander paused at a shelf, muttering to himself.

"I wonder…"

He brought down a box and handed the wand to Harry in an extremely delicate manner.

"Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather."

As Harry touched it, warmth spread through him and gold sparks shot out from it. Skatha, Narcissa and Draco all clapped happily and Ollivander placed the wand back into the box.

"Curious… _very _curious." Ollivander murmured.

"What's curious?" Harry asked.

Ollivander sighed. "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in this wand gave another feather, just _one_ other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand… when its brother… gave you that scar. Yew, thirteen inches, phoenix feather. Still, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. _Terrible_, yes… but great."

'_Great… my wand is related to the guy that killed my parents. Bloody fantastic.'_ Harry grumbled inwardly. He gave Ollivander seven Galleons and they made to leave.

"Oh Skatha?" Ollivander called. "How is your wand faring?"

Skatha grinned and pulled out the gleaming white wand. Upon looking closer at it, Harry could see black vein-like tendrils travelling up the length and Ollivander took it with a reverence that was akin to holding a pane of the thinnest and most precious glass.

"Magnificent… the only multi-core wand I've ever encountered… and sorry to say I didn't even craft it."

"Who did?" Draco asked and Skatha smirked.

"Yours truly."

Harry gaped at her. She had crafted her _own_ wand!

"Yes… hornbeam wood, a very powerful wood. Not two but _three_ cores… rare and unusual, Dementor blood, Basilisk skin… and solidified Boomslang venom. A very Dark wand… talented in many magical areas, particularly the Dark Arts. Unyielding not to mention volatile. I'd fear my life if anyone but you owned it Skatha." Ollivander murmured.

* * *

Harry gulped.

'_Dark wand, good for Dark Arts… maybe she's in league with Voldemort.'_

'_NO! I can't believe that… she's been too nice.'_

'_Yes, _too_ nice. It's odd, she finds a kid in Knockturn Alley and decides to baby-sit?'_

'_Out of kindness?'_

'_More like ulterior motive… I shouldn't trust her.'_

"Harry? Everything okay?" Draco asked and Harry jumped.

"Yeah… fine." Harry mumbled and the group of four left the wand shop and continued walking down the Alley, Skatha and Narcissa chatting animatedly.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Skatha. Did you hear what Ollivander said about her wand?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "Dark doesn't mean evil, my godfather told me so. He says that a wizard can be Dark but not evil. He said it depends on your affinity really. You're born either Dark, Light or Neutral. My… family is Dark."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. _'So Dark isn't necessarily bad?'_

"Thanks Drake." Harry said as they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh Ha- Osiris!" Skatha called. "I forgot to get food for your owl! We'll drop into the Magical Menagerie okay?"

He nodded and she led him into a shop that was chock-a-block full of cages with all sorts of animals. Skatha grabbed a few different bags and boxes of food and headed to the counter. Meanwhile, Harry wandered around the shop interestedly, pausing at a cage with a small snake in it. It appeared to be asleep and Harry smiled.

"Wow… so beautiful."

The snake jerked its head up and started nodding its head up and down rapidly.

"_**Oh yes, Laini is beautiful!" **_a female voice hissed softly.

"Did you just speak?" Harry asked.

"_**OOH! Laini hears a speaker! Speaker must take Laini with him! Laini demands it!"**_ the now agitated snake hissed and Harry laughed loudly as she pressed her snout to the glass.

"_**Pleeeease! Laini won't bite!"**_ she pleaded.

Suddenly Skatha was beside Harry with an excited and proud expression on her face.

"You're a Parselmouth!" she exclaimed.

"A what?"

"You can talk to snakes!" she exclaimed happily. "This is great! I can do it too!"

Harry stared. "Is it a rare talent?"

"Extremely!" she whispered. "But not appreciated by wizards that much, I'll explain later. Now… OI! You there! I want this snake!"

An assistant came hurrying down and gaped. "But that snake's well… not… right."

He gestured at his head and Skatha let out a threatening but soft hiss.

"_Now._"

"O-Of course!" the assistant stammered and accepted the money from Skatha.

Laini leaped out of the case as soon as Harry opened it and wrapped around his shoulders happily.

"_**Laini got such a smart master! Oh Master we must walk past the bigger snakes so they can see that Laini got a speaker as her master!"**_

"Don't call me Master, it's just Harry." Harry said as they walked out past the cages that held much larger snakes.

"Thanks again Skatha… I'll pay you back."

"No you will not!" Skatha replied indignantly. "Humph, accept my gifts Harry, it's the least I can do."

Harry felt his cheeks burn and they hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with Narcissa and Draco. Draco was very excited for Harry to meet his father but Harry couldn't deny the fear that raced through him. He hadn't met a single man that had ever treated him nicely… or for that matter, a man that didn't hit him.

'_Please… _please_ let it be okay…'_

_

* * *

_

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

**A/N **_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reivew please please please!  
Oh yeah I messed up on the last chapter. The poem quote was from Emily Bronte but for some reason that came up at the bottom of the page instead of under the poem. Meh bad editing :P  
_**OKAY! Questions I need answered! SHOULD DUMBLES BE MANIPULATIVE? Also... WHAT POWER SHOULD HARRY START DEVELOPING AS SKATHA TEACHES HIM?**


	5. Friends and Fear

**_Author Note: The reviews I have received made me smile like an idiot! Some of you are right on my thought train! :D_**

**_DarkDreamer1982: You're right about Dumbles and I accidentally phrased my question wrong. I meant to ask if Dumbles should be manipulative in an unconscious kind of way or a very conscious way but I was a bit too excited to post my chapter! :P I like your suggestions for his powers and you got it bang on with the wand thing! Thanks so much for the review! (hugs!)_**

**_billi24: I know. I hoped the intro would give that impression but things won't be revealed until much later ;) Thanks for the review! hugs!_**

**_kdog77: thanks for reviewing but like I said before, Skatha is NOT a vampire. She IS however something like a vampire but you'll find out probably in th next chapter or so. and as an answer to your question about where Harry will live? Answered in this chapter! And no Skatha is not exactly Evil per se, but her creature nature is a very dark creature so she will have some slip ups. hugs!_**

**_Klutz242: I'm so glad you like it! The fact that it's not something you normally like makes it all the better! As for Skatha being Morgan LeFay... wait and see... :P *hug!*_**

**_MaddGirl: Thank you so much for your reviews! You really helped me decide what to put in th last chapter. I had planned on Dumble's being about "The Greater Good" because let's face it, it may be cliché but it really works. I'll have to find a way to put my own spinning twist on it :D *HUG*_**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine yadda yadda. Skatha is mine.**_

_Despair has overtaken me,_  
_Loneliness reigns by royal decree._  
_I can no longer fight this torment -_  
_Quietly I shall fade away, into nothingness I shall be sent._

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was busy but not overcrowded. It was a low-lit inn with lots of dark corners but it didn't have that same atmosphere of fear and darkness that Knockturn Alley possessed.

"Miss LeFay! It's been a long time!" the man behind the bar called. Skatha walked up to the bar and clasped hands with the man, a grin playing on her face.

"Indeed Tom. Are the Malfoys in?" she asked.

"Aye, they took one of the private rooms, too snobby to eat with everyone else." Tom grumbled and Harry felt his lip curl slightly.

"Thank you Tom." Skatha said and swept up the stairs, Harry running after her. They reached the top of the stairs and Harry followed her easily… until he crashed into someone and went sprawling on the ground.

"Oi! Wha' the 'ell you fink you're doin' runnin' round 'ere like you own the place?" the man yelled as he got to his feet and Harry reflexively cringed, throwing his arms in front of his face for protection.

"Well? Answer me!" the man yelled, anger evident on his face and raised his hand.

'_Please don't hit me… please… don't hit…'_ Harry chanted in his mind over and over.

A freezing and burning scent filled the air and the man's eyes began to water.

"Wha' in 'ell is that?" he yelled and a menacing growl caused ripples of fear to race down Harry's back.

"Apologise you street scum." Skatha hissed and Harry lowered his arms enough to see her face. It was like looking at a completely different person. She showed all her teeth, all of which were razor sharp looking fangs and hissed lividly. Her eyes had darkened into a deeper orange colour that was almost red and glinted with a malicious sort of glee.

'_Maybe this is what Death looks like…'_ Harry thought absently, trembling slightly.

"Holy 'ell! I'm sorry! I didn' mean nufink by it I swear!" the man squeaked and bolted down the corridor to the stairs.

Harry looked up in utter fear of the creature in front of him and scurried backward to the wall as Skatha… or what looked vaguely like her… approached. He curled up as she bent down to him and ducked his head in fear.

"Oh Harry… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You _never_ have to fear me, never. Look at me."

Harry swallowed dryly and looked up at her face. Her eyes hadn't gone back to normal but most of the fangs were gone. The stinging scent had retreated and was replaced with the comforting scent of vanilla and chocolate. The red glow faded from her eyes and Harry found himself looking at the saddened… and very human face of Skatha.

"Please… don't fear me…" she pleaded, her voice quavering slightly and Harry let out a shuddering breath.

"What _are _you?" he asked and she flinched.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything later but not now. It is a conversation for a very heavily warded and private place. Harry, are you afraid of me?" she asked and held his gaze in her now softly flickering eyes.

Harry couldn't lie to her, whatever it was, her eyes just held too much care and sadness for him to lie.

"Y-Yes, when you're like that, I'm sorry but it was scary." Harry replied and felt himself being drawn into the folds of her cloak in a warn hug. It was so strange! He'd seen people giving and receiving hugs plenty of times… but he never knew it felt like this. So warm, so safe… so perfect. It unlocked the well of emotion that Harry was sure had run dry within him and he launched himself further into hug, wrapping himself in the scent that was purely Skatha.

"Now, don't you want to see Draco and show him Laini?" she asked and he nodded, withdrawing from the hug.

"Skatha… Laini's gone!" Harry cried and heard a faint hissing.

"_**Master is such a silly boy, he should know that Laini is magical and can turn invisible. Master woke Laini up! Why, why, why?"**_ Laini hissed as she came into view on Harry's shoulder.

"_**You slept through that?" **_Harry asked aghast and Skatha chuckled.

"_**Laini is young and needs sleep! Master shouldn't laugh at her!" **_Laini grumbled.

"Harry, come along." Skatha said and knocked on a door.

"Enter!" Narcissa's voice called out and Harry frowned.

"How did you know what room they'd be in?" Harry asked.

Skatha grinned. "Scent."

* * *

Harry shook his head in disbelief as they entered the room. Narcissa and Draco sat at a dining table with a man that was no doubt Draco's father. The man had a pale, pointed face with pale blonde hair and the same grey eyes as Draco. Draco's eyes however, lacked the calculating glint that his father's possessed.

The man stood and approached them. He wore very clean-cut robe and held himself in a very aristocratic manner, exuding confidence and an arrogant air. He held a black cane with a silver snakehead as the handle and Harry flinched at the sight of it. He _despised _canes. No good ever came out of a man with a cane!

"Greetings Lady LeFay." Lucius greeted and extended a hand. Skatha took it and he pressed a kiss to her hand before turning to Harry.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure."

He extended his hand to Harry and Harry took it warily, keeping his eyes on the snake cane.

"Shall we eat?" Lucius said cordially and Skatha nodded.

Harry hurried over to the seat beside Draco and watched as Lucius offered his arm to Skatha and even pulled the chair out for her at the table.

'_Hmm, so chivalry isn't dead in the wizarding world. Shows the stinking animals that Muggles are._' Harry sneered inwardly.

The food was like nothing Harry had ever tasted and he actually rolled his eyes at the first mouthful of tender beef and gravy.

"_**Laini wants some of the food Master is enjoying so much!"**_ Laini whined as she came into view and Harry laughed.

"_**Okay, okay, here!"**_ he replied and gave her a piece of beef. Laini snapped it up and her eyes widened comically.

"_**Master must make this for Laini! Laini has never tasted something so sweet, so tender, so yummy!"**_ she hissed maniacally and Harry laughed.

He suddenly noticed the three Malfoys staring at him in utter disbelief and he blushed slightly, bowing his head.

"A Parselmouth… _most _fascinatingly rare gift to possess Mr. Potter." Lucius praised and smiled at Harry.

"Thank you sir. Her name is Laini." Harry replied and Lucius nodded.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'. Call me Lucius."

Harry nodded. "Then call me Harry, sir."

Draco was fascinated with Laini and she even acquiesced to let him hold and pet her. Eventually she drifted off on his lap and they finished the beautiful meal.

As they rose to leave, Lucius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry suppressed a flinch.

"Harry, you are welcome to visit our home at any time should you wish it before school starts. Send an owl and we'll get in touch."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you sir."

Narcissa even gave him a hug as she stood and smiled at him. "Do come visit dear, it's been a pleasure."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Narcissa."  
He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and headed over to Skatha, who was waiting patiently and examining her... _nails_.  
_'Personally I call them talons. She'd make short work of a rhino with claws like that!'_

Draco approached him, seeming almost reluctant to hand the sleeping snake back to Harry but still he smiled widely.

"You _have_ to come to the Manor before school! And bring Laini!" he said and gave Harry a brief one-armed hug.

Harry frowned thoughtfully when Draco released him.  
_'Is this what it means to have... _friends_?' _he thought in wonder. '_It's nice...'_

He jerked out of his reverie as Skatha bid the family goodbye and led Harry back downstairs, out into the darkening Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry sighed glumly, it was time to go back to that dump again and for a full month! He hadn't had the heart to tell Draco where he lived mostly because he just didn't want their pity. It was the most disgusting feeling to endure and Harry had no intention of letting anyone know about what had happened… well… almost no one.

"Why so glum brat?" Skatha asked as she ruffled his hair slightly as they got off the Knight Bus and walked down the street.

"Uh… just that I have to go back to this place." Harry replied.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked and he nodded.

"Everyone hates me… they think I'm a freak and beat me up a lot."

Skatha clenched her jaw and Harry could sense the faint anger that was building in her as they got to the doors of the orphanage. Harry walked in first and turned to Skatha when they stopped in the main hall.

"Thank you… for everything. I don't know how I can ever repay you. It was nice to meet you." Harry said as she enveloped him in probably the last hug that he'd probably ever receive from her.

_'Not like she'd want to hang out with a pathetic orphan again.'_

"Goodbye Skatha."

With that he ran up the stairs to his 'room', not noticing the tear that slid down Skatha's cheek as she watched the boy she knew was hurting inside, leave so defeatedly.

* * *

"You don't deserve this Harry…" she whispered and exhaled sharply. "I must be crazy… I must have something pressing against my brain… but I'll do it."

She whirled around and headed towards the office and knocked sharply on the black door.

"What?" an angry male voice yelled and she rolled her eyes before throwing the door open. The office was small, dingy and smelled like cigars. A man with dark, greying hair and a moustache sat behind a desk, reading a newspaper and holding what appeared to be a glass of scotch in his free hand.

"Oh? Who are you?" he asked and Skatha smirked.

"Harry's new guardian."

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTE! I forgot to mention! You are all asking me if Harry is going to support, as you called him, Voldepants, and I'm not trying to be mean... BUT THE KID IS ELEVEN! Haha, he's just after finding out he's a wizard, finally found a friend and someone who cares for him. I believe the summary said "LEAD UP to Dark!Powerful!Harry" ? so give the kid a chance to be a kid before you ask about Voldie. I'm trying to plan Dumbles at the moment so I'm not too concerned with Voldie. _**

**_ IMPORTANT!  
IF SKATHA TAKES HARRY, SHOULD THEY REMAIN IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY WITH ITS SPOOKY DARK CONCENTRATED ATMOSPHERE OR GO ELSEWHERE?_**

**_ ALSO!_**

**_ ANY IDEAS REGARDING SIRIUS BLACK? I HATE THE THOUGHTS OF HIM IN AZKABAN FOR ANOTHER TWO/THREE YEARS._**

**_ REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE. I MAY EVEN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY IF I GET IT WRITTEN. WHAT AM I FORGETTING? OH YES, HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!_**


	6. Blood and Guardians

**_Author Note: Hey guys I was bored so I decided to update the next chapter! I hope you're all enjoying it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, SKatha is blah blaahhh_**

**_Warning: Slightly gorey but hey it's rated M for a reason :D_**

**_

* * *

_**_I love the free in thee, my bird,_  
_The lure of freedom drew;_  
_The light you fly toward, my bird,_  
_I fly with thee unto._

* * *

The man snorted loudly and placed his paper on the desk before raising his glass in a toast to her.

"That's a good one!" he chortled and downed the rest of the scotch. "Like anyone wants that little freak!"

Skatha hissed and the man took on a serious expression.

"Look, there's something wrong with that boy. There's some sort of evil demon in him. Do you want to know what he's done to a number of the other children? I'll show you."

He stood and headed over to a file cabinet, pulling out a file and opening it.

"Ah here we go. Harry Potter. He set someone's hair on fire, threw a chair at another child. Basically he's caused vicious harm to some of these children. I've tried to have him taken away but apparently I have no proof of his actions! Why would you want that demon?" he asked.

Skatha fought fiercely against her desire to rip the man limb from limb and feast on his bloody corpse but the bloodlust was so strong…

"Are you all right?" he asked and Skatha took a deep breath.

"I want him _now_ you ignorant fool and you will give me the papers now!" she snarled and the man shook his head.

"On your own head be it."

Oh the man would pay dearly when he signed the papers… and Skatha forced herself to stay motionless. The man signed the papers and Skatha signed a fake name, considering she had no records to back it up.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

The man placed the paper into the file and put the file in a different file cabinet before sitting down again and pushing the copy of the form to her.

"Shall I fetch him for you?" he asked and Skatha shook her head stiffly.

"_Silencio!_" she hissed and the man clutched his throat, his voice muted.

Her restraint snapped as she yanked the man bodily over his desk and let her glamour fall, revealing the face that had terrified Harry earlier. The man screamed silently and Skatha ripped a chunk out of his neck, purring at the hot blood that now coated her tongue. She took great pleasure in taking large bites out of the pathetic Muggle and drained every drop of blood from his dirty veins.

The mutilated corpse fell to the floor and Skatha licked her lips in ecstasy. It had been so long since she'd fed so violently and the creature inside revelled in the carnage.

"Such a mess…" she hissed and with a few flicks of her wand, the Muggle's corpse was a book and any trace of blood in the room or on her had vanished. Luckily she had masked her signature long ago so even if there was the slightest investigation, there would be no trace of magic to be found.

She grabbed her copy of the adoption papers and swept from the room, heading up the stairs and following Harry's scent. Another bitter scent mingled with it however… the unmistakable stench of _fear_.

* * *

Harry got to his room unnoticed and Hedwig, his owl, perched on the back of a chair, hooting sleepily. Laini was wrapped around his arm, fast asleep and Harry sat on his bed sadly.

'_This is horrible, it even stinks of Muggle filth. I miss Skatha already.'_

"Well look who's back."

Harry cringed as the three bullies strode into his room.

"Ha, he got an ugly bird!" one sneered and Harry scowled. Hedwig was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen!

"Grimm's gonna kill you, you know we're not allowed pets. Maybe we can have it for dinner? Roast owl with all the trimmings."

Harry's temper skyrocketed and suddenly the three boys were thrown against the wall by an invisible force.

"Now you're in for it!"

They turned to race out the door only to find themselves face to face with a very pissed off looking Skatha.

"Now what may I ask is going on here?" she asked coolly and the leader stepped forward.

"The freak is doing that freaky stuff again! We're going to tell Grimm about what the stupid demon-child is doing."

Skatha grinned widely, flashing her four pointed canines and the boys leaped backwards in fear.

"Oh you wouldn't do that would you?" she cooed and they backed into a corner of the room.

"I-It's a _real_ demon!"

Skatha smirked and let out a screech that caused a rush of terror to race through Harry. He knew he didn't have to fear her but she was still terrifying.

'_Still… it's fun to watch her terrorise them. They made my life hell… now it's payback time.'_

"Harry, grab your stuff. We're leaving." Skatha announced and Harry frowned.

"B-But Grimm…" he trailed off and she grinned widely before summoning all his things to her and shrinking them before stuffing them inside her cloak.

"Is taken care of."

She held up a form and Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. There on the sheet was his name and on the very top it read "Adoption Form".

"Y-You… adopted me?" he gasped and she grinned.

"Yes brat, you're _my _brat now."

Harry launched himself into her arms and she hoisted him off the floor and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in her soft hair and carried him out of the room and downstairs, Hedwig following happily, as if she knew the joy he felt.

She placed him back on his feet at the door and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" he croaked. "Why would you want _me?_ Isn't this too fast? You barely know me! I barely know you!"

"Harry, I promised not to hurt you, what good would that promise be if I let others hurt you?" she asked. "You deserve a happy life, not a life of fear and mistrust. If I can give that to you… then my life has been worth something all this time. If I can truly redeem myself, I want it to be by doing this. Let me love you Harry, my Osiris, my _brat_."

Harry swallowed dryly and nodded feverishly taking her hand as she held out her wand to the street, summoning the Knight Bus.

"'Ello again! Where to?" Stan Shunpike, the conductor, asked.

"Knockturn Alley." Skatha replied and Harry shivered. That place was downright creepy.

Soon they were back in the creepy Alley but it was different this time. It wasn't scary now, even in the dead of night and Skatha led him towards an old dilapidated looking building. She swept through the inn and up the stairs with Harry in tow and after a series of mutters and hisses, the door she stood in front of swung open. She summoned numerous trunks to herself and shrunk them down to the sizes of matchboxes before stuffing them inside her cloak.

"Okay, we're using a different kind of travel now okay Harry? It might be a little unnerving but just hold tight. She pulled out a silver pendant and pinched it, gesturing at Harry to do the same and they pressed it against Hedwig and Laini too. He did and suddenly he felt a jerk behind his navel and the dark room disappeared.

* * *

Harry gasped and fell in a heap as his feet touched ground again. He was in a huge hall with pillars on either side of the long rug that led down the length of the hall. Tapestries lined the walls, depicting ancient battles with all manners of dark creatures and warriors. At the end of the hall was a grand marble staircase with statues of serpentine dragons on either side, vicious snarls on their carved faces.

"Welcome home Harry." Skatha said and grinned at the awe-struck boy.

"Y-You live _here_?" he gasped and she nodded.

"Indeed I do. Now… Patch!" she yelled and there was a loud crack. A small creature about three feet tall appeared in front of them. It had a large head with pointed, bat-like ears and bulging blue eyes.

"Mistress has returned! What can Patch do for Mistress?" the creature asked and bowed so deeply that its nose brushed the stone floor.

"Patch this is Harry Potter, my new ward. I require you to ready his room and unpack his things and show him around. I shall be in my study. Alert the others that I have returned and have dinner made please. Harry is your master too." Skatha said and Patch smiled widely.

"At once Mistress!" Patch said happily.

"Patch is a house elf Harry. If you need anything just ask them okay? Now go see your room and have Patch run you a bath, I have things to do." Skatha explained and Harry nodded.

"Okay."

Skatha watched as her favourite house elf half-dragged Harry up the stairs and Hedwig landed on her shoulder, hooting.

"You like your new home?" she asked and Hedwig hooted in confirmation.

"Good, now let's get you fed hmm?"

Hedwig gave a joyous hoot and together they headed through the double doors that led to her study.

* * *

Harry sank into the bath with a sigh of relief and Laini curled up on the side of the tub. He couldn't believe where he was. Only the other day he'd been dressed in rags and cowering from bullies. Now he was in a mansion, with a guardian and had his very own, fully furnished room with an en-suite to boot. It was out of this world…

He dressed after his bath and Patch, who had been dusting an already sparkling surface, led him through the house, showing him the different rooms. He showed him the gigantic parlour and dining room, along with the lounges, gallery and finally the study.

Harry stared in utter shock. If this room could be described as a study, then the whole place was a cottage. It stretched at least two miles down and three across, judging from the overlooking balcony he was standing on. It was a huge library and the shelves towered higher than Harry could even look up without toppling over.

"Mistress Skatha should be here somewhere." Patch said and Harry stared at the little elf in shock.

"_Somewhere_?" he asked and Patch nodded, his ears flapping with the motion.

"Mistress?" Patch called and suddenly a glowing form shot up from somewhere in the room and ran towards them. It halted in front of them as a carpet flew towards the balcony and hovered just over the edge. The glowing white creature was a crocodile but a much larger than average crocodile and Skatha's voice emanated from its mouth.

"On the carpet and follow me."

Patch jumped on to the carpet and Harry gingerly followed, terrified of plummeting to his death if the carpet gave out. He felt like Aladdin, a story he used to like, on the carpet and in a way, Patch did somewhat resemble Abu, Aladdin's monkey and partner in crime. He sniggered to himself as the crocodile hurried off and the carpet sped after it.

The carpet dove downward and halted in front of a large desk with books piled high on it. The crocodile flickered and faded into nothingness.

"Thank you Patch." Skatha's voice called from behind the pile of books. The books suddenly took off into the air and settled themselves into different shelves, revealing a grinning Skatha.

"You may go Patch, thank you."

Patch bowed and disappeared with a crack while the carpet dropped to the floor and lay still. Harry sat into the chair in front of the desk and Skatha smiled at him.

"Have a nice bath? How's your room?" she asked.

"Everything's wonderful Skatha, thank you. I don't deserve it." Harry replied.

"Nonsense! Now Harry, I promised you I was going to be truthful and tell you about myself and I recall you saying something along the same lines. This is the safest place I've ever known so secrets are safe. But I think there is one thing you've wanted to know for quite a while, isn't there?" she asked and Harry nodded.

'I can finally ask her and she'll tell me!'

"What are you Skatha?"

* * *

**_A/N: My, my I do believe I've made my first cliffhanger! All will be revealed in th next chapter and I'm excited to see what you think of Skatha's... Dark Side._**


	7. Inner and Outer Demons

**_A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone, they help me soooo much! :D This is the big one, you finally find out what Skatha really is, I put a lot of work into it mind you! You also get a glimpse of Dumbledore too! Now some suggested that Knockturn Alley would be better to stay in but I just felt that if Skatha was going to teach him something it would be better to go to her home which, as you'll see later is a good idea ;)  
I still have some planning and plotting as to how I'm going to get Sirius out and you wouldn't believe the mad thought that came into my head! Don't ask me what's wrong with me but I had this random dream where I was in my story land and Sirius and Skatha were a couple! WTF? Haha needless to say I found it hilarious! ANyways, moving on!_**

**_OH YEAH! You remember how Skatha screeched before? Just imagine the Wraith screech from Lord of the Rings. I just thought "Yeah that's fear-inspiring!"_**

**_Okay, Read, Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! If you're gonna favourite it or put it on your alerts, I'd really appreciate if you give me some feedback! I get the emails and I'm like "Yeaaahh but what what do you THINK?" Sorry I sound like a whiney kid now :P_**

_DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, SKATHA IS._

_I can feel you falling away_  
_No longer the lost_  
_No longer the same_  
_And I can see you starting to break_  
_I'll keep you alive_  
_If you show me the way_  
_Forever - and ever_  
_the scars will remain_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a large crystal in front of him. He muttered spells under his breath and the crystal began to glow brightly. It had been a few days since he last used it to pinpoint Harry's location what with his meetings with his old friend and partner in alchemy, Nicholas Flamel.

The crystal glowed brighter before suddenly turning from pale blue to jet black. He stood up abruptly and ran to the fireplace, throwing a fistful of Floo powder into the flames.

"Minerva! Come quickly, it's urgent!" he shouted into the flames.

Moments later, Minerva McGonagall climbed out of the fireplace looking stricken.

"Albus! What is it?" she asked and Dumbledore held up the blackened crystal.

"This crystal allows me to pinpoint Harry Potter's location at any time and shows him to me briefly. I checked it just now and the crystal turned black! That means he's gone or even worse…"

Minerva gaped. "But Albus I only saw him the other day when I gave him his letter and you told me to let him go to Diagon Alley alone and meet the Weasleys."

Dumbledore sank back into his chair with a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That was the plan. We all know Voldemort left a taint on Harry that Halloween night, that's why I wanted him to befriend the youngest Weasley, to anchor him firmly to the Light."

Minerva gasped. "Albus, you set it up so he would meet them?"

"For the good of everyone Minerva, get Molly and Arthur here now if you please."

The Transfiguration professor sighed and shook her head before calling the Weasley heads of family to the office. The two red-headed adults stepped out of the fireplace and sat in the chairs that Dumbledore conjured.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I don't know Albus, we waited in Gringotts the moment you told us he'd arrived in the Leaky Cauldron but he never turned up. We waited over an hour but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Percy and Ron even went looking for him." Molly explained.

"And the twins?" he asked.

"Well… they um…" Molly stammered and Arthur cut in.

"They said they won't be used by anyone… even you Headmaster."

Dumbledore suppressed a growl and popped a Calming Draught laced lemon drop into his mouth, sighing as the potion took its effect.

"A loss but no matter. What matters now is that Harry is missing. He is either somewhere that can't be found or… dead."

The Weasleys gasped and Minerva suddenly spoke up.

"Check the register Albus. Surely if he's alive and well his name will still be on it."

Dumbledore could have kissed her and summoned the register.

"Patil, Patil, ahh, thank Merlin, Harry Potter. He is alive… but where is he?" he grumbled and the other three shrugged.

"We must hope for the best, this cannot get out of this office, understood? Hopefully he will be on the train September first… if not, we'll have no choice but to publicise his missing."

"Very well Albus."

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed them with a wave, turning to his phoenix, Fawkes and sighing. "Oh Fawkes… what is happening?"

The phoenix released a musical note and turned his back on the Headmaster, promptly going back to sleep.

* * *

Skatha leaned back in her chair with a sigh, looking into the death curse coloured eyes staring at her, brimming with curiosity.

"Well… as you probably guess Harry, I am not human. Far from it actually. Now bear in mind that what I'm giving you to read will probably make you think I'm the most evil creature you've ever met but I'm begging you to consider who I am now and not what I was as what matters most to you."

Harry nodded and she handed him a black leather bound book titled, "Des Mal Creaturas".

He opened the book and frowned at the long list of creatures.

"Page twenty-four." Skatha whispered.

Harry turned to the page and took a deep breath before beginning to read the passage.

"_Female demons depicted with a mane of blazing fire as hair, the Empusae were similar to the race of vampires or the Succubi. The Empusae were either retinue or offspring of the Greek goddess Hecate_.  
_An Empusa has the ability to shift-change, beast or human forms. Usually they preferred to change themselves into beautiful maidens, so they could lure young men to their beds. Once an Empusa have her victim at her mercy, she would drink the blood of young man and feast on his flesh, until he died._

_Often associated or grouped with the demigoddesses Lamia and Mormo, who were likewise related as a kind of spectres in later mythology (the lamias and mormolyceas, respectively)." _Harry read aloud and gulped before looking up at her worriedly.

"I know… it's gruesome but finish the passage." Skatha urged.

_"An extinct race that died out millennia ago, the Empusae were an extremely powerful being capable of destroying legions with their powers. Powers varied from each Empusae, ranging from commanding an element to the ability to command a certain creature. The most notorious Empusa to taint the magical world with her presence was later depicted as a goddess named Scathach nUanaind, Schathath Buanand ("victorious"), or Skatha. Her name means, "Shadow"; "Shade"; "The Shadowy One"; "She Who Strikes Fear". She spent many millennia wreaking havoc and chaos until she found herself overwhelmed with remorse when she killed an innocent child. The remorse she felt was so powerful that she renounced her evil ways and found her humanity. However, her demonic taint would never depart her and so she still killed but only when necessary or to feed._

_She lived on the Isle of Shadow in the Hebrides where she had a school to which the greatest of Ireland's warriors came to be trained. She was famous for invincible battle methods such as the magickal leap and the battle yell._  
_Cuchulain, possibly Ireland's greatest warrior hero, was one of her students, as were many other Red Branch warriors. Like the Lady of the Lake in the Arthurian sagas, she bestowed on her most deserving pupil a magickal sword. Scathach did not train women because of a Celtic belief, which stated that only women could teach men effective battle skills, and only men could teach them to women._  
_She was the Underworld Goddess of the Land of Scath; Dark Goddess; goddess in the Destroyer aspect. Patroness of black-smiths, healing, magic, prophesy, martial arts._  
_Her school was said to only be found by those who were worthy and could complete a task she set. If they failed, they were devoured._  
_Many of her powers could not be documented because none could understand what they were. One of her documented ability was that to induce terror and fear. A sharp scent that burned and froze simultaneously indicated her presence and anger and while there are mentions of her scent varying, none have survived her to tell more of her abilities._  
_Centuries ago her school was said to have vanished from existence along with the Empusa herself. The race has been declared extinct."_

Harry closed the book and placed it on the desk again before leaning back into the chair and shaking his head in disbelief.

"S-So you're an immortal demon that found humanity and became a goddess in the eyes of mortals before you were declared dead or extinct?" he murmured.

"I guess that's one way of summarising it." Skatha replied and conjured up a steaming goblet and passing it to Harry.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Butterbeer. Trust me, it's delicious."

She conjured up her own goblet and took a long drink out of it before readjusting herself on her chair.

"Are you still afraid of me?" she asked sadly and Harry frowned thoughtfully.

In all honestly, he wasn't. She wasn't the same evil creature she had been thousands of years ago but even so she was worthy of his respect and respectful fear.

"I don't think so. I mean you are terrifying when you're mad and I hate to think of what you were really like back then but you're different now." Harry replied. "Still… you killed a child?"

Blackness welled up on the waterline of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, black tears.

"I never meant for that to happen Harry… I may have been the most immoral and vicious creature to walk the earth but even I didn't dare to harm an innocent child. It was an accident. The child was begging me not to kill his father and I shoved him away. He fell… landed on a metal bar, and it pierced his heart. His cry still haunts my dreams… and I will always be wracked with the guilt and knowledge that I caused that innocent boy's death." Skatha whispered brokenly and subsided into tremulous sobs.

"So that's what you meant when you said that if you could find redemption by taking me in. To give me a life when you stole that boy's life." Harry thought, gasping when he realised he'd said it aloud.

Skatha flinched and nodded slowly, opening her eyes. The whites of her eyes had turned black with the tears she cried and the orange had dulled, no longer glowing with life.

"Can you accept a monster?" she whispered.

Harry sighed and stood up, walking around to her side of the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not a monster, if you were you wouldn't feel bad about what you did."

She sat back and opened her arms to him, allowing him to sit on her lap as she wrapped him in the folds of her cloak.

"Thank you Harry, thank you."

They remained silent for a few moments and Patch suddenly popped in, announcing that dinner was served. They took the carpet to the balcony and Harry stared down the staircase when they got to it.

"Hey brat?" Skatha asked. "Wanna take the shortcut?"

Harry frowned and she grinned widely and flicked her wrist. The staircase turned into a huge slide and she leaped on to it, sliding down with a happy whoop. Harry followed and laughed and the rush of exhilaration. He loved his new home.

Dinner was amazing. Harry ate roast chicken with potatoes and vegetables and drank a glass of juice that tasted nicer than any juice he'd ever tasted.

"Wow, what is that?" he asked.

"Pumpkin juice!" Skatha replied and sipped her wine from the crystal goblet.

'At least… I think it's wine?'

Dessert was treacle tart followed by a very bitter coffee that went down beautifully in contrast to the sweetness of dessert.

"Wow… that was amazing…" Harry mumbled sleepily and Skatha smiled widely.

"Elves!" she called and seven house-elves appeared.

"Mistress!" they cried and bowed in unison.

"Dinner was fantastic my friends, thank you."

They beamed widely and Harry sat up again. "Yeah it was the best meal I've ever had!"

If possible, the elves' smiles got even bigger, threatening to crack their faces. They bowed again and popped out again. Everything on the table vanished and Skatha led him out to the hall again.

"So would you like to head to bed?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Could we go back to the library?" he asked and she nodded.

Once they were seated by Skatha's desk once again, Harry took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Okay, you told me your story, now I'll tell you mine."

Skatha sat up. "Harry you don't have to, it's late and I'm sure you're tired."

"No. I want to tell you now. You trusted me and I… I trust you too." Harry replied and she nodded once, sitting back in her chair with her unfinished glass of wine.

"Okay… I'm guessing you know what happened when I was a baby?" he asked and she nodded.

"Voldemort came after them and couldn't kill you. You became the Boy-Who-Lived and you were taken to an orphanage."

"Well that's not exactly right. Remember I told you before that I stole money from my Aunt when I ran away?" he asked and she smacked her forehead.

"Of course, forgive me."

"Well anyway, I was taken to my aunt and uncle's house but they hated me because of what I was. They hate anything remotely magical so they treated me like scum. They made me do chores when I was three, made me cook when I was four and made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I got to watch them wolf down food while I barely got scraps. Vernon beat me a lot with his belt b-but…" Harry trailed off as images of the torture flashed through his mind.

* * *

"Harry?" Skatha asked worriedly as the boy became hysterical and grabbed his hand.

"S-Sorry… h-he, he did more than hit me when I was five… that's why I ran away, it was such agony a-and I c-couldn't stay there! Not with him! Not let it happen again!"

Skatha crushed her wineglass in her hand and swore loudly, before embracing Harry tightly. The frail boy sobbed into her chest and clung to her tightly, finally releasing the pent up emotion he'd kept bottled up for so long.

Skatha wrapped him in a cocoon of her vanilla and chocolate scent and felt his trembling subside slightly. Not that anyone knew but she had to ability to induce fear with her scent but to those she cared about, she could give them a feeling of safety and comfort.

"Let it out… just let it out."

He fell asleep in her arms and she gently carried him to his room, removing his shoes and tucking him into bed. He was such a scarred child, emotionally and physically. He had endured tortures no one could ever understand.

She gently ran a finger over his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading to the door. Pausing at the doorframe, she turned around and looked at the peacefully sleeping boy once again.

"Sleep little one, you are safe at last."

* * *

**_A/N: Everyone I hope this isn't going too slow for everyone! I just wanted to kind of solidify the basics with Harry's character and Skatha's. Things will speed up once he gets to Hogwarts... I think. . If you have any questions don't be shy about asking but I warn you, even I may not be able to answer them! :P_**

**_ OH YEAH! MY QUESTION OF THE DAY!_**

**_ ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, SHOULD HERMIONE MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION AND WIND UP IN RAVENCLAW? OR SHOULD SHE BE THE SNOBBY KNOW-IT-ALL KIND AND IN GRYFFINDOR? PERHAPS SHE WILL BE SUBJECTED TO DUMBLEDORE'S MANIPULATIONS AND PERHAPS HARRY WILL HATE HER BECAUSE SHE REPRESENTS THE WORLD HE WANTS TO LEAVE BEHIND... HELP ME OUT?_**

**Much love and appreciation guys, thanks! x**


	8. Malfoys and Mudbloods

_Author Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay but this chapter is longer than the others! I had a problem, the site wouldn't let me upload so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It took me a while to think things through. Even with th reviews I couldn't really decide how Harry should react to Hermione so I decided to try both ways, first he'll treat her like dirt but then he'll find that she's useful yadda yadda._

Disclaimer: Not mine, Skatha is.

**REVIEWS PLEASE PEOPLE I ACTUALLY NEED THEM!**

* * *

**_I know that I can find_  
_The fire in your eyes_  
_I'm going all the way_  
_Get away please!_**

* * *

Skatha lived up to her reputation as a teacher, giving Harry classes on the different arts of the wizarding world. She taught him Charms, Transfiguration and Potions in a manner that made it relatively easy for Harry to understand. She quizzed him everyday about his past lessons and Harry found himself advancing easily, considering his lack of magical education.

He spent many hours in her library, reading up about Hogwarts and many other subjects.

He learned of the four Houses in Hogwarts and knew instantly he wouldn't go to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, even though he knew both his parents were in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad and Slytherin was of interest too. Apparently the Sorting Hat decided what House was best for you.

As he sat reading, Skatha was writing and muttering under her breath. She glanced up at him briefly and gave him a reassuring smile. They locked gazes and Harry suddenly heard her voice in his head.

'I'll kill the filthy beasts that dared harm him.'

He frowned. "The Dursleys?" he asked and she gaped.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, I heard your voice say that you were going to kill the filthy beasts and I figured you were talking about them."

Her eyes lit up and she laughed happily.

"Looks like you're a bit of a natural Legilimens!" she said. "Oh, that's what Muggles would call… mind-reading. The mind is more complex than a book however."

"I heard your thoughts?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I have no need to keep my shields up here so you could hear me. Eye contact isn't essential but it's easier when you're looking someone directly in the eye."

"Whoa… that's cool! What do you mean by shields?" he asked.

"Occlumency shields Harry, it's the opposite of Legilimency. It's the building of mental shields to prevent anyone from accessing your mind. I wonder if you have that ability naturally?" she mused.

"How do you find out?" he asked.

"By casting Legilimens. May I?" she asked and Harry nodded.

Skatha focused on Harry's eyes, having mastered the gift wandlessly and non-verbally years ago. She dove into Harry's mind to find herself surrounded in fog. She tried to penetrate it but to no avail and withdrew excitedly.

"Unbelievable! I couldn't see anything but fog!" she exclaimed. "Harry I'm one of the most powerful Legilimens in this world, to keep me out is shocking. I've reduced wizards to blabbering messes! Not to boast of course."

"So this is good?" he asked and she nodded feverishly.

"Harry this is great! No one can enter your mind for information. The fact that you are doing it unconsciously is absolutely astounding!" she said. "Especially since Dumbledore is an accomplished Legilimens. Those sparkling baby blues are a nasty piece of work."

"He reads his students minds without permission?" Harry exclaimed. "That has to be illegal!"

Skatha nodded gravely. "If he got caught out it would be."

"Skatha… I know you're mad at the Dursleys but I don't want you to go after them okay?" he asked and she hissed.

"What?"

Harry placated her with a smirk. "I don't want you having all the fun."

An evil grin spread across her face and Harry instantly got a reminder of the bloodthirsty creature she could be.

"I'm a bad influence aren't I?" she said lightly and Harry laughed.

"Perhaps but it's not a bad thing. Imagine how boring you'd be if you were all good."

She stuck out her tongue in distaste and shuddered.

"Enough of that, I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you object to spending the day before you go to school in the Alley?"

Harry shook his head and she grinned. "Great, now, levitate this book."

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He loved the practical quizzes she gave him and was literally capable of every spell covered in the first term at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was the last week of the holidays and Skatha was full of pride as she watched Harry study from her position on the balcony. He was far below and completely engrossed in his Potions book.

The boy had more power than she could believe. He was a natural Occlumens and Legilimens and some tests had revealed even more about him. Apparently he was an Elemental but hadn't specialised yet. He was well accomplished in his studies and spellwork and had even requested to learn the spell she had used to form that glowing crocodile.

"It's called the Patronus Charm, it repels Dementors. It's full of light and happiness and forms a shield between you and the Dementor. A powerful Patronus will have a corporeal form, mine is the crocodile, and it can be used for relaying messages too." Skatha had explained.

Harry had instantly read up on the Dementors and Azkaban prison before returning with questions.

"Do you know anyone in Azkaban?" he asked and she nodded gravely.

"Indeed I do Harry but… perhaps that's a subject for another time okay?" she said and he nodded.

"Now, I have a surprise for you."

Harry perked up. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Guess where we're going today?" she asked.

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

Harry smiled, he'd missed Draco even though they had been writing to each other a lot and jumped up eagerly.

"When do we leave?"

"Now." Skatha replied and grabbed his arm. They disappeared with a pop and suddenly Harry could see himself flying through the air at impossible speed surrounded in a blazing orange light.

"What is this?" he yelled.

"Apparating in a way but more demon style." Skatha replied and suddenly they were outside a large iron-wrought gate. Harry stared up at it in awe when vines shot out at them. Skatha snarled viciously at them and flicked her wrist, causing the vines to disintegrate into ash.

"Skatha and Harry to visit!" she called and the gates swung open with a low groan.

"Skatha! Harry! So good to see you again!" Narcissa exclaimed as she greeted them at the door. Harry had expected a house-elf.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry greeted and kissed her hand before she led them into a lounge.

"Dobby!" Narcissa called and a house-elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" he squeaked fearfully.

"Fetch Draco, tell him Harry is here."

Dobby turned and his green eyes lit up in delight when he saw Harry and he popped out immediately.

Draco literally bounded into the room with a huge grin on his face when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he exclaimed and hugged his new friend.

Harry grinned and returned the hug before Draco dragged him off for a tour of the manor. Not that Harry would say it aloud, but Malfoy Manor looked humble in comparison to Skatha's castle. It was still impressive though.

Skatha sat across from Narcissa and Lucius in the lounge, sipping the glass of Firewhiskey she'd been handed as they discussed Hogwarts.

"Draco will end up in Slytherin no doubt." Lucius said. "I wonder about young Harry though?"

Skatha swirled the amber liquid thoughtfully. "Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"His parents were Gryffindors were they not?" Narcissa asked and Skatha smirked.

"Harry is not his parents. He will go where the Sorting Hat puts him. Nowhere else."

The two blondes glanced at each other briefly and nodded in acceptance.

"Forgive my prying Skatha, but are you of Morgan LeFay's line?" Lucius asked interestedly but gulped when the young looking woman's eye's darkened.

. "_Filth!_ That should have been her name! Morgan LeFilth!"

The Malfoys reeled backwards at the venom in her voice but Lucius went wide-eyed at the euphoria he always felt when Dark Magic leaked out of someone's aura. It was more powerful than the Dark Lord's had ever been.

"You're not human…" Lucius whispered and she grinned widely, displaying her fanged canines.

"You have no idea my friend."

Harry sat on Draco's bed as Draco showed him his dragon figurine collection.

"For your namesake?" Harry teased and Draco grinned.

"Obviously. Dragons are the most amazing creatures in the world!" he gushed.

Harry grinned. "I'm quite partial to demons and snakes actually."

Draco frowned but didn't question him.

"Draco!" Narcissa called. "Dinner is served!"

The two boys hurried downstairs and joined the three at the table, and Skatha winked at Harry.

"All right there brat?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." Harry replied and she nodded, returning to her very rare piece of steak.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Harry learned the joys of flying on a broom. Draco had sung his praises and Skatha had glowed with pride in her young ward. Even Lucius seemed to have warmed considerably to Harry and actually smiled properly as they said their farewells.

"See you on the first!" Draco called as they got out the gates.

"Can't wait." Harry replied and Skatha wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready, brat?" she asked and he nodded.

"Portkey?" Draco asked knowingly.

Skatha smirked. "Not quite, I know how to make an exit."

Draco frowned and suddenly all Harry saw was orange and he heard Draco's yell before everything faded out as they zoomed back to the Isle of Shadows.

* * *

The rest of the week flew quickly, Skatha's lessons were that bit more intense for his last few days with her and Harry found himself spending an extra few hours in the library, practically living amongst the books.

"Skatha, what's an Animagus?" he asked one day upon seeing the term vaguely in a book.

She smiled. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard with the ability to turn into an animal. They only get one form mind you and it is a difficult process. You have to first see if you even have the ability to become an animal, then you have to find your inner animal and finally, you have to practice meditation and trances to relax your body and will the change."

"I have to do that!" he declared and she grinned.

"In time, brat, in time. I will teach you when you are older and can fully control your accidental magic."

Harry nodded. "Are you an Animagus?"

She laughed. "Harry didn't you read about what I am? What did the passage say about me?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully and tried to remember.

"Of course! An Empusa has the ability to shift-change, beast or human forms." Harry recited once he remembered and she nodded.

"So you have multiple forms?" he gasped and she nodded.

"Can we go outside and see some of your forms?" he asked excitedly and she put her hands on her hips, frowning. Harry bowed his head glumly and waited for her refusal.

It never came. Instead, he was suddenly swept on to a large black form and flown up to the balcony and out to the grounds. He was on a Pegasus horse but it was black instead of white. It glanced back at him and the orange eyes told Harry all he needed to know.

With a whoop of joy, he clung to her mane as she flew through the air with him, dipping and diving before skimming over the lake surface. Her whole body began to ripple and Harry was no longer on the flying horse, he was on a Gryphon! She flew faster and faster until eventually her flank was damp with sweat and she landed on the grass bank, panting.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "Flying is such a rush! Skatha?"

"J-Just l-lemme catch… my… breath…" the Gryphon panted and Harry gaped.

"You can even talk in your form! I have to become an Animagus! I'm going to be something that can fly too."

"Great… now… sod off… brat."

He sniggered at the panned out Gryphon as she got to her feet. She took a great running leap straight into the lake's depths and Harry waited patiently while she cooled off beneath the surface.

**"Master left without Laini!"**

Harry turned to see his indignant snake slithering towards him. He swept her up into his arms and she scowled at him.

**"Why does Master always do this to Laini?" **she huffed and Harry petted her head placatingly.

**"Hush little Laini, I didn't really have a choice. How can I make it up to you?"**he asked.

**"A mouse perhaps? A tiny mouse to fill Laini's belly."**

Harry grinned and conjured a mouse. He'd learned the spell for particularly that reason and watched fondly as she snapped it up in one gulp.

**"Mmm Laini loves the little mouse, it squeaks and squeaks and goes down nicely. And I'm not little!"** she argued and Harry laughed.

**"You will watch! Laini will grow to be a big snake and Master will run in fear!"** she threatened. Harry erupted in laughter and watched as a crocodile walked out of the lake. Skatha returned to her human form and cast a quick Drying Charm on herself before approaching the serpent and her ward.

"Everything all right?" she asked and Harry nodded happily.

"Good, now come on, finish your packing and we'll head to the Alley tomorrow."

Harry jumped up with Laini wrapped around his wrist and cast a coy look back at Skatha.

"You know… it's such a long walk back to the castle."

Skatha snorted. "Brat."

She transformed into a magnificent black horse and crouched to let Harry clamber on her back before cantering up to the caste.

"Don't get used to that. I'm not a common mule." Skatha growled once they got in the doors.

"Really?" he asked and she growled menacingly, firing a ball of fire at him. He leaped out of the way with a yelp and laughed nervously.

"Heh… forgive me?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, if you finish your bloody packing!" she retorted.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" he exclaimed and hurried upstairs.

* * *

Skatha took him by Portkey to Diagon Alley the next day and they checked into a room at the Leaky Cauldron. She let him head off alone when he promised he wouldn't wander into Knockturn alone. He decided to check out Flourish and Blotts but found the books relatively mundane in comparison to Skatha's stock of literary rarities.

He scoffed at the book Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, which actually had a chapter on him and the Dark Lord and replaced it on the shelf.

"What a load of crap!" he muttered.

"I found it quite interesting actually."

Harry turned to see a girl about his age with bushy brown hair carrying an armful of books.

"I've read better." Harry replied.

"If you say so. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked.

"Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped one of her books.

"Holy cricket you are!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh! I've read all about you in…"

Harry zoned out as she prattled on endlessly and Laini squeezed his arm.

**"Master, make silly girl that disturbs Laini's nap shut up!" **she wailed.

Harry held up a hand and Hermione fell silent.

"I get it. Will you please stop?" he grumbled and she looked affronted.

"Fine. So are you excited about Hogwarts? I was ever so excited when I got my letter, and surprised obviously!" she said brightly.

"Why surprised?" he asked, frowning.

"Well my parents are dentists and-" she was cut off as Harry held up a hand again.

"You're Muggleborn?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you?" she asked.

Harry gaped at her, insulted. "I am not!"

She scowled at his indignant tone and folded her arms primly.

"You're one of _those_ types then?" she spat and Harry scowled.

"_Those_ types?"

"A bigot. You think Muggleborns are below you. Humph, Purebloods are so arrogant. I thought you'd be different Potter."

"Harry?"

Harry whirled around to see Skatha standing behind him and she grinned at him.

"Made a new friend?" she asked and he rolled his eyes, turning back to Granger.

"Well I don't think so. She called me a bigoted Pureblood." Harry replied and watched as Hermione looked up defiantly at Skatha. He had to admire her courage, he admitted grudgingly, but she had no idea who she was dealing with.

_'Silly Muggleborn.'_

"Did she?" Skatha asked lightly. "You are?"

Hermione looked up into the demon's eyes and did a double take, taking a step backward.

"Hmm, lost your voice child?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger." Harry supplied and Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Ah I see. Skatha LeFay." Skatha replied and Hermione stared.

"As in Morgan LeFay?" she asked, awe-struck and Skatha rolled her eyes.

"No."

Harry smirked. Skatha hadn't yet realised that Hermione was Muggleborn and he was feeling… mischievous.

"She's a Muggleborn. Can't wait to go to Hogwarts."

Skatha's soft smile slide off her face like melted butter and her upper lip curled in a sneer at the young witch.

"I see."

Hermione glared at Skatha and muttered under her breath.

The air became thick with Skatha's fear scent, as Harry called it and Hermione winced.

"Don't you dare say that again to me or I'll turn you into a Squib you filthy _Mudblood_!" Skatha snarled and the store manager came over.

"None of that in my shop!" he exclaimed and Skatha locked gazes with him.

"M-Miss LeFay!" he squeaked. "A-Apologies!"

Her hurried off and Skatha looked down at Harry.

"Shall we? The stench," she looked at Hermione, "is churning my stomach."

Harry smirked as he followed her outside and glanced back when he heard a sniffle only to see tears leaking from Granger's eyes.

_'No! What would Skatha say if I told her I felt sorry for that girl! No pity for Mudbloods, they never had pity for you! They're just like Muggles_!' he argued with himself.

* * *

It was finally September first and Skatha led Harry to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Running at what appeared to be a solid wall was daunting to say the least but he laughed when they melted through it and found themselves in front of a gleaming red steam engine, the words "Hogwarts Express" clearly emblazoned in gold on the front.

"Wow…" Harry whispered and Skatha helped him load his trunk before turning to him.

"I'll miss you my brat."

Harry nodded and she got down on her knee to be at eye level with him.

"Don't be afraid to ask me about anything. Hedwig is keyed into my wards so don't worry about that. As for your House, I don't mind where you end up as long as you're happy. Now, I have one more thing for you."

She pulled out a pendant that looked like her own, the image of a snake eating its own tail, or the Ouroboros, the symbol of immortal life. The snake on this pendant had eyes made of mandarin garnets and the silver looked almost liquefied. It looked alive.

"This has protection charms on it and it's also a Portkey to my home. It can't be removed by anyone but you and just tap it twice with your wand to turn it invisible, then tap it again to make it undetectable."

Harry looked up at his guardian and saw her eyes outlined with the blackened tears once again.

"Thank you Skatha…" he whispered in reverence and put it on, tucking it under his shirt.

"You're welcome Harry. Well… good luck." Skatha murmured and turned to go.

_'Oh screw it.'_ "Skatha!" he yelled and she turned around.

Harry ran at her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Be safe Osiris… my little brat."

"You too." Harry replied and let go.

He hopped on to the train and found an empty compartment, running to the window and sticking his head out. Skatha winked and suddenly vanished in a plume of orange flames.

'At least now I know why Draco was shocked, it looked like she just spontaneously combusted!' Harry sniggered to himself.

He sat down and looked out the window as the train began to pick up speed and left the station. There was a sudden shriek and Harry whipped out his wand.

"A black phoenix!"

Harry watched out the window as a black phoenix flew level to the train and kept pace at his window. It had orange eyes. Harry waved and the phoenix thrilled musically before zooming into the air and vanishing in a bright orange flame.

"Very cool Skatha…" he murmured to himself, smiling.

The compartment door slid open as Harry mused to himself.

"Hello Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh who is it I wonder? :P Okay guys I'm going to be busy the rest of this week but I'll try to update! I'm in a play ya see :D**  
**ANyways, I guess it's time for my Question of the Chapter!**

**QUESTION:**  
**SHOULD I HAVE RON-BASHING? OR ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS?**

**ALSO IF YOU CAN GUESS CORRECTLY WHO IS AT THE DOOR, YOU GET THIRTY POINTS TO WHATEVER HOUSE YOU WANT TO BE IN!  
I'm allowed have a little fun... right? :P**


	9. Hats, Houses and Headmasters

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! I ACTUALLY NEARLY CRIED WITH JOY SO HERE ARE SOME REPLIES AND EXPLANATIONS FOR YOU, MY FANTASTICALLY AWESOME READERS!**

**Review Replies! **

**BUT FIRSTLY! **_Congratulations to SP7 for a correct guess! 30 points to Slytherin!_

Carastarr: Thank you so much! Afraid not but Ron does come in after a bit so you can take 15 points to… uh well whatever House you want but I hope it's the deceptive, slippery, elusive, charmingly serpentine… SLYTHERIIIINNNN! :P

_**Brighteyes343: Thank you for reviewing! Perhaps as Hermione gets older but for know she's the "insufferable know-it-all" we all know and hate! Yes Dumble's reaction and the beginnings of his manipulations start right now in this very chapter.**_

_**GenoBeast: Harry has only ever known the cruelty of Muggles and Hermione is Muggleborn- basically the embodiment of the one thing he truly despises, as well as a reminder of the world he wants nothing more than to forget. He's only eleven at the moment and still quite immature but he won't be an upfront jerk all the time like Draco is in canon.**_

_**DaphneandBellatrixPotter: THANK YOU! I love writing Laini! You're the first person to actually give me feedback on her character and I am so happy over it! :D Please keep reviewing!**_

_**ik: Come ON, gimme some credit! XD Believe me, I know an all-smart, all-powerful Harry is ridiculous. Especially this early, eleven and an Animagus? I don't think so! Before Xmas? N.O. NO. Not gonna happen. He'll take a test at Gringotts during the summer to determine what abilities he can inherit/has the ability to learn. Skatha will make sure he doesn't attempt Animagus anyway. The bashing will merely be Harry's thoughts of the person and his antagonising of them but Harry will make Ron out to look like an idiot on a few occasions. I appreciate the review! Thanks!**_

_**Mr. RKO: Sorry, incorrect answer! Thanks you so much, glad you didn't think it was to harsh. As for adoption, it will be mentioned very briefly in this chapter but I was actually saving any further mentions of it for Christmas. A present perhaps? :P See, Skatha wants Harry to trust her fully and completely, no doubts whatsoever before she does anything drastic like blood adopting him, which btw, if Dumbles knew, he'd put a stop to it and put Harry back in the orphanage or worse… the Dursleys. As for glamours, at first Harry probably wouldn't trust a stranger to do it, after that I basically plain forgot but thank you for the useful reminder. It'll crop up later. As for your other review, my thoughts exactly on Herm so I put in a brief debate in this chap. Oh yeah… GO SLYTHERIN!**_

_**Kayla Anne: Luna doesn't start til next year unforch. And bash Gred and Forge? NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVERRRRR! I absolutely adore them with all my hearts! I have a very nice idea for these two lovely boys just you wait. Personally I don't see how anyone can bash them!**_

_**MaddGirl: Do I really? Sorry! But you are right! As for Herm, well I understand your thoughts but look at my reply to GenoBeast for a further explanation. Thank you.**_

_**Deby Magid: Thanks, um nope not Draco at the door. He already know's Harry so he wouldn't say Harry "Potter" thanks for reviewing.**_

* * *

_I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away_

* * *

Harry jerked his head up and frowned at the unfamiliar face. A boy with dark skin and matching dark eyes leaned casually against the doorframe of the compartment.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked disinterestedly.

The boy smirked. "Blaise Zabini. How do you do?"

Harry liked the boy already, he was quite like Draco to some extent. Cool and confident, with a definite air of authority even for his age.

"A pleasure." Harry said and Blaise gestured at the empty seat.

"May I?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Please."

Blaise sat down and rested one of his ankles across his knee as he grinned at Harry.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm not fussy but Slytherin does have a certain… appeal."

Blaise smirked again. "Indeed. I can imagine Dumbledore's face when the supposed Saviour would be sorted into the house that apparently breeds Dark Wizards."

Harry snorted. "Yes, quite. McGonagall too. She definitely hinted that she hoped I'd go to Gryffindor. Please! It's full of reckless and impulsive idiots."

"Indeed. I like you Potter, I hope to see you in Slytherin. My family has been in Slytherin for a few generations, a few went to Ravenclaw though. I won't."

Harry nodded. "Either suits me. I like to learn but Skatha says that someday I'll sprout scales and have a forked tongue with the way I act."

He paused and thought back fondly at the memory before Blaise brought him back to earth again.

"Who is Skatha?" he asked interestedly.

"My guardian."

"Ah I see. You caused quite a stir from what I heard from my father and Mr. Malfoy." Blaise sniggered.

"You know the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Of course Potter. Close associates but the Zabini line tends to keep a neutral façade these days."

Harry nodded. "Draco's a friend of mine. We met in Diagon Alley in the summer and I've met his parents. Nice people."

"Yes, Narcissa is a bit overly affectionate though. She called me _cute_." Blaise grumbled, almost as if it was a crime.

Harry sniggered. "Well she was pretty taken with my charming manners and she seems to like Skatha too."

"Hm, you'll have to tell me more of your guardian. I've heard the name somewhere… but never mind. I'll think of it."

An old lady with a cart loaded with sweets paused at the door and smiled at them.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Chocolate Frog and a packet of Drooble's." Blaise requested.

"And you dear?" she asked Harry.

"Um, the same please."

They paid for their sweets and ate in silence before being interrupted again. It was a student this time however.

"Hello."

The boy had red hair and a freckled face, he also had a smudge of dirt on his larger than average nose.

"Hello." Harry said warily, eyes narrowing.

The boy seemed to interpret that one word as an invitation into the compartment and promptly sat opposite him.

'_Bloody brilliant.' _Harry thought irritably.

"I'm Ron Weasley, y-you're Harry Potter aren't you? I saw a picture of your dad and you look loads like him!" the boy exclaimed and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well it appears you already know who I am, this is Blaise." Harry drawled and Ron shrugged.

"Hey… can I see your scar?" he asked excitedly and Harry glared at him.

"I don't think so."

Ron frowned. "Why? Come on, one peek! Please?"

Harry jumped to his feet. "I said **NO**!"

"All right calm down mate!" he exclaimed and Harry felt a tremble ripple through his spine. Blaise was wearing an expression that made him look like he'd ingested a particularly sour lemon.

'_Skatha I miss you already…'_ Harry thought sadly.

A faint squeaking issued from Ron's pocket and he pulled out a very ugly rat much to Harry and Blaise's disgust.

"This is Scabbers. Pathetic isn't he?" he said.

"Indeed." Harry deadpanned.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" he asked.

Harry ignored him, giving Blaise a bored look while Ron took out his obviously second-hand wand.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow-"

"What are you blabbering about?" Harry interrupted, annoyed at the boy's clear idiocy.

"Huh?" Ron said stupidly.

"Idiot." Blaise spat. "That's obviously not a real spell. Whoever gave you that wanted to make you look like an idiot… although…"

"You've quite managed that already." Harry finished for him and Blaise smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." Blaise agreed and Ron's face darkened to a red shade almost equal to his hair.

"Okay… um, so what house d'you think you'll be in? A Gryff like your parents huh?" he said excitedly.

Harry and Blaise exchanged amused looks before Harry sniggered at Ron.

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't know much about Hogwarts or anything though…" Harry said, acting the very believable part of a Muggle-raised wizard. Blaise was biting his lip to refrain from laughing.

"Great! Oi! Scabbers come back!" Ron exclaimed and ran out of the compartment, chasing the ugly rodent.

Harry and Blaise dissolved into fits of laughter at the ginger idiot before finally regaining composure when Hermione Granger stopped at the door.

"Well, well look who it is." Harry sneered and she glared daggers at him.

"Potter. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Blaise drawled and Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Have you Potter?" she pressed and he shrugged.

"Maybe I have… maybe I haven't. Who's to know?" he replied vaguely and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh be helpful would you? I expected the defeater of You-Know-Who to at least be civil!"

Harry got a wonderfully devious idea and pretty soon a plan formed in his mind.

"You're right Hermione, I apologise for being so rude, in the bookshop too. I haven't seen a toad though but you're welcome to join us?" he asked and her features registered utter shock.

"W-Well I suppose I could accept your apology, you seem genuine. Okay. I should help Neville though and you should change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Bye."

She slid the door shut and Harry lowered the blinds with his wand before cackling loudly.

"Uh… Potter?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"Oh she is such a Hufflepuff! Ooh you seem genuine!" Harry mocked, still shaking with laughter. "Honestly, that Mudblood is so stupid!"

Blaise's expression darkened. "You let that filth in here?"

Harry smirked. "Oh trust me Blaise… I have a very… _Slytherin_ plan forming."

Blaise smirked back. "I look forward to your execution of it then."

The two boys quickly changed into their robes and the train finally came to a halt at Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! This way c'mon you lot!" a giant of a man with black shaggy hair and a matching beard yelled as they exited the train.

"Bloody Hell that man's huge!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as they were led down to the lake, where boats awaited them.

Harry clambered into a boat at the giant's yell of "no more 'n four to a boat!" and waited. Blaise climbed in with him alone with, much to Harry's dismay, Hermione Granger and a pudgy, fearful looking boy.

"Oh I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "Dumbledore himself was in that House!"

Harry shook his head. "Nah you want Ravenclaw."

Hermione looked slightly put out but thoughtful as the boats floated towards the castle.

"_**Master! Laini doesn't like the water! It's cold and dark! Laini hates!"**_

Harry chuckled and hissed back quietly. He knew that many witches and wizards saw the ability to converse with snakes as a dark and even evil gift.

"_**Hush Laini, it's not far and I won't let you fall. I never will."**_ Harry assured the trembling serpent.

"_**Please don't Master, Laini loves you and doesn't want to leave you!"**_ the snake hissed frantically, squeezing his arm underneath the sleeve tightly.

"_**I… you mean the world to me Laini."**_ Harry murmured. _**"You're my best friend."**_

Laini hissed happily and wriggled slightly. _**"Even better than Blondie? Laini thinks Blondie should shed his hair and make it come back less bright."**_

Harry laughed outright at the reference to Draco, causing the other three to turn and stare at him in confusion.

"Sorry, just imagining if I became a Hufflepuff." Harry sniggered and Blaise joined in. The pudgy boy looked downright glum.

"I'll probably end up there."

"Who're you?" Blaise asked and the boy sighed.

"Neville Longbottom."

Harry's eyes widened. He remembered what he had been told about Alice and Frank Longbottom. They had been tortured to insanity by Death Eaters and they had a son… called Neville. Harry sympathised inwardly and held out his hand to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Nev, I'm Harry Potter."

"Blaise Zabini."

Neville smiled as he shook the two boys' hands and lost most of his fearful expression.

"My Gran wants me in Gryffindor like my parents but I'm almost certain I'll be in Hufflepuff. My whole family thought I was a Squib for ages because I didn't do any accidental magic until I was older…" he mumbled sadly.

"Really?" Blaise asked. "No way, you're a Pureblood and you're just as powerful as your parents I'm sure."

Neville shot Blaise a grateful smile and the boats pulled up to the dock, below the magnificent gothic castle that was Hogwarts. Harry smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle hum of magic that surrounded her walls. The castle seemed to sense Harry's almost instant affection for her and responded with a pulse of warming magic that heated Harry right to his very core.

"Hello Hogwarts." Harry whispered and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair almost playfully.

"Harry!" Neville called, lagging behind everyone on the steps, seeing as he'd had to run back to grab his toad.

Harry headed to the back of the group to Neville and patted the panting boy on the back.

"Deep breath." Harry teased and Neville laughed breathlessly.

"HARRY!"

Harry whirled around and saw a blonde blur flying towards him. It grabbed him in a hug and Harry laughed when he realised who it was.

"Whoa Drake, down boy, down!" he laughed and Draco stuck out his tongue.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!" he exclaimed and Harry shrugged.

"I was in a compartment with Blaise."

Draco nodded and smiled widely before taking a glance at Neville.

"Longbottom wasn't it?" he asked and Neville nodded fearfully.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

Neville took Draco's extended hand and Draco flashed him a large smile, deciding he liked the boy.

* * *

They finally reached the large double doors that led into the castle and a tall, strict looking witch in emerald robes and a black conical hat awaited them. It was Minerva McGonagall, looking as stern and unyielding as ever.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall!" the giant announced.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The giant, Hagrid, plodded off and McGonagall led them through the large oak doors and into Hogwarts for the first time.

The halls were huge and shadows leaped across the stone walls from the flaming torches that lit the way. She led them up a magnificent marble staircase before turning to face them once the reached another set of double doors.

Neville was trembling slightly and Draco patted him on the back, actually surprising Harry that he had warmed to him so soon.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin in a few moments but before you can take your seats, you must be Sorted into your Houses. Now whilst you are here, you're House shall be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you House points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the House with the highest amount of points is awarded the House Cup. There are four Houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." McGonagall explained and Harry fought down a sneer. Was that in order of preference, what with Slytherin being the least favourite?

"I will return in a few moments and you will enter the Hall, so take a moment to… make yourselves respectable."

She looked pointedly at Ron, he still had that smudge on his nose, and Harry smirked.

"See you in Gryffindor Harry!" Ron yelled and gasps and mutters erupted

"Harry? Harry Potter? Potter?" the mutters went on and Harry groaned.

"_**Hush little Master, Laini will bite them in their sleep if you wish it."**_ Laini assured.

Harry smiled but suddenly there were a few loud screams and gasps.

"What on earth?" Harry muttered, whirling around to see at least twenty ghosts floating overhead.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Draco muttered. "Bloody Mudbloods."

The ghosts were all pearly white and transparent as they floated in and out of the solid walls and Harry stared in interest. He knew ghosts existed but seeing them was a whole other story.

A few of the ghosts were arguing however.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance!" a ghost that looked like a fat monk said only to be rebuked by another ghost wearing a Shakespearean style outfit, tights and all.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all such a bad name, he's not even a ghost! He's a poltergeist… oh? Who are you?" he said, looking at them all and the "Friar" clapped excitedly.

"Ooh, the first years! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House you know!" he exclaimed and Harry scoffed along with Draco and Blaise. Neville merely mumbled something incoherent.

The ghosts floated through the walls and Harry turned to see that McGonagall had returned.

"We're ready for you now."

* * *

The Hall was magnificent to say the least. Hundreds of lit candles floated above four long wooden tables where the students were seated and another smaller table where the staff sat.

As they walked up the length of the Hall, Harry gazed up at the ceiling, except it wasn't wood he was staring at. It was a beautifully clear night sky with bright twinkling stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." Hermione said in a "I know everything" tone.

'_Bloody know-it-all. Thinks she knows everything from reading books? There's nothing intelligent about reading textbooks and remembering everything word-for-word. Actors do that for crying out loud… well… with scripts at least!' _Harry snarled inwardly.

They stopped at the top of the Hall and McGonagall stood beside an old, tatty looking hat on a three-legged stool. She unrolled a piece of parchment and looked at the first-years.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your Houses. But first…" McGonagall trailed of as a rip formed a grotesque mouth on the hat and it began to sing.

_Welcome all to another year!_

_In this our Hogwarts dear._

_Welcome newcomers to a place of learning_

_Where you'll surely find what you've been yearning._

_Four Houses of Noble Pride_

_But where will you reside?_

_In Hufflepuff where friends are bred true_

_Loyalty immeasurable must have you._

_Perhaps in Ravenclaw where all are clever with wit._

_Under the blue colours the Eagles do sit._

_Gryffindor are brave for their part,_

_With chivalry and nerve the Lions take heart._

_Lastly Slytherin, his cunning knows no bounds_

_The snakes are sly amongst these grounds._

_And even now as the Shade's Ward does arrive._

_His House I have as yet to derive._

_You will know his face or maybe his mask_

_Ahead do lay many the arduous task…_

_So come on up and don't be shy_

_I'll tell you where you belong._

_Come on now don't you hide_

_I tell you I'm never wrong._

_Enough of this let's see your worth!_

_I now consent to SORT!_

The Hall erupted with applause and Harry joined in with a smirk at the Sorting Hat. The Shade's Ward, now there was a brainteaser…

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat roared.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Sorting continued and Harry watched as Hermione hurried forward and sat on the stool, the Sorting Hat on her bushy mane of hair. She appeared to be arguing furiously with the Hat and Laini sniggered.

"_**Master should hear this!"**_ she hissed, shaking with laughter.

"Hmm… Muggle-born, that rules out Slytherin, not that you possess any of his qualities anyway. Humph… Gryffindor eh? You do have bravery but… it seems to only come when you fight to make people know you're right. Ravenclaw would value your brains… if only there was real intelligence behind it as opposed to a good memory… yes I know the perfect House for you, perhaps you'll finally make the friends you long for. I think Helga's House is for you Miss Granger."

"No! I'm not a Hufflepuff! I'm a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw! I can prove how smart I am! Goloplatt's Third Law clearly states that-" Hermione argued fiercely. She wanted to be in Dumbledore's House or the smart House! Not the one for loyal badgers! The Sorting Hat interrupted her halfway through the various definitions she was spouting off

"FINE! OKAY YOU SILLY GIRL! Just shut up Merlin damn it! RAVENCLAW!"

Harry tried not to roar laughing at comments the Hat was making that Laini was relaying to him as Hermione Sorted. Hermione hopped off the seat with a self-satisfied smile and headed over to the clapping blue themed table.

"Harry I'm scared! What if I end up in Hufflepuff? I don't want to be and I don't think I want to be in Gryffindor either but I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw!" Neville whispered in a panic and Harry gripped his shoulders firmly.

"Nev, listen to me. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Okay, Ravenclaw isn't for you and you don't want to be a Gryff or Puff. So why not a Snake?" Harry asked and Neville paled.

"S-Slytherin?" he squeaked. "B-But G-Gran would k-kill-"

"No Nev. You are not your parents just as I am not my parents. We are both exceptions and we will both go where we belong. The Hat is very old and it will direct you to the best House for you, just trust it and trust Hogwarts, she likes you." Harry interrupted.

It wasn't a lie. Harry could almost see the faint golden tendrils of magic that Hogwarts sent towards certain students, enveloping them almost in a motherly way. She had done it to Neville too.

"Hogwarts likes me?" he asked aghast and Harry nodded.

"Yes Nev, now just take a deep breath and relax."

"Longbottom, Neville!" McGonagall called and Neville gulped, only to be given three reassuring pats from Harry, Draco and Blaise.

The Hat sat on Neville's head and Neville closed his eyes as if he was saying a silent prayer.

"Ah young Longbottom, I have been looking forward to meeting you, you are quite the mystery. Now… hmm… conflicted, so conflicted. Courage, yes… Gryffindor? No. Loyalty, yes… Hufflepuff… no! Smarts, yes but not for Rowena's House. Ambition, without doubt. You seek to show your family that you are capable of living to their expectations and even surpassing them. You are a Pureblood and I am certain this House will grant you truer friends than even Hufflepuff could give…"

"Wait!" Neville whispered. "You mean Slytherin? What about my Gran? My parents…"

"Mr. Longbottom, you can spend your whole life trying to please others… but when they are all gone… will you have done what was right for you? Or will you only think of them? You are not the first to be so conflicted. Sirius Black… came from a long line of Slytherins and went to Gryffindor! You will be surprised what Slytherin may reveal to you." the Hat replied.

Neville sighed. "You're sure?"

"I have no doubts young… Longbottom, you will have great friends," the Hat replied. "Shall we?"

Taking a deep breath, Neville opened his eyes and locked on to Harry's bright emerald gaze. He felt a rush of confidence fill him and he nodded ever so slightly whispering a firm, "Yes."

"Then it is my pleasure to welcome you to… SLYTHERIN!" the Hat roared the House name and the green and silver themed table clapped loudly, some even cheering raucously. McGonagall went wide-eyed briefly before slipping on a mask and calling up the next student.

Draco became a Slytherin before the Hat even covered his hair and the blonde sat down happily beside Neville.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And finally, after what seemed like forever, "Potter, Harry."

The Hall fell into an eerie silence before the gasps and mutters broke out.

"Potter? Harry Potter did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry walked calmly to the stool and sat down before the Hat covered his eyes.

"Well, well, well… Harry Potter… or is it Osiris LeFay now? Not officially at least but I'm sure Skatha will fix that right up."

"You know Skatha?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Know her? The woman is a legend! And a beautiful creature too…" the Hat sighed before jerking slightly. "Sorry… Salazar always had a crush on her. Moving along, yes I know her as did all the Founders, she was the inspiration to begin Hogwarts. Now back to you Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Very well Harry, I am Gideon. There are only two Houses you would do well in, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Yes, your blood screams Gryffindor but you as a person are far from it. Brave, yes, but not the Gryffindor bravery. You only have loyalty to those who have unwavering loyalty to you so Hufflepuff was never an option."

"I like to learn but I am a Slytherin at heart." Harry admitted.

"Yes… you could be great you know… Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that… there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself. A serpentine familiar and the tongue of Salazar himself, there is no question about it Harry!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could barely retain his delight and excitement when he saw Harry Potter amongst the first years. The boy was safe and sound, it looked like the orphanage had made him a very mouldable being. Perfect for his plans to defeat Voldemort, now… as long as the boy ended up with Gryffindor. Mixing with the Slytherins was not a good start for the boy but once he went to Gryffindor, they would all turn on him. He used a mixture of Legilimens and a Hearing Enhancement Charm to listen in to the Sorting.

"…Yes… you could be great you know… Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that… there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself…"

Dumbledore cancelled the charm in shock. Slytherin, never! The Boy-Who-Lived, the Defeater of Voldemort… a Slytherin? It couldn't happen!

'I won't allow it! Forgive me Gideon… it is for the Greater Good.' Dumbledore thought and held his wand under the table.

'Imperio!' he cast wordlessly.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes I know I'm an evil twisted snake (although I take that as a compliment) for leaving you with another cliffie! Don't worry, all the reviews I got made me so happy that I updated the next day! I would have updated the same day only for I had school. there's still time left so review and i might just update another chappie tonight!_**

**_ONE MORE THING! YES I WROTE THE SORTING HAT SONG THAT WAS USED, IF YOU WANT TO USE IT AND EVEN TWEAK IT A BIT FOR YOUR OWN FIC I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU MENTION THAT ITS MY WORK, IT TOOK DAMN WELL LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE!_**

**_QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!_**

**_Is Quidditch a definite must-have? Oh and I'll take any suggestions on any other topics you have! PAIRINGS especially! Not for now, but to get an idea of what to work towards. PLEASE GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! Thanks again_**

Your ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha- The Lady of Dark Serpents.

**_X_**


	10. Lodgings and Lullabies

**Response to reviews:**

**Brighteyes343: Haha how could I? Quite simply, I felt like it. :P It adds suspense! And Harry wanted her in Ravenclaw because at least he can find a way to use her there, if she was a Gryff then the house rivalry would kick in. I'm glad you like it ****Keep reviewing!**

**Mr. RKO: Thanks again for another review. Well I wanted to do something different and I like Neville, I have a plan for him too ****Just wait and see, I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks again! Oh and no Dumbles wont die… yet… actually he won't be dying anytime soon because I want to keep this story going. GO SLYTHERIN!**

**KritianLOVE: Aww! I'm so sorry I made you (almost) cry! Here's a brand new chap dedicated to you! ****I hope you review again! **

**KB: Calm down! Deep breaths, yes Dumbles is a butt**** but don't worry!**

**MaddGirl: Thanks for reviewing. Heh wouldn't I? Well all is revealed in this chapter though I did quite like freaking people out **

**DaphneandBellatrixPotter: Heh wait and see. Thank you m'dear I really appreciate it! **

**Carastarr: You're on a good thought train! Haha thank you, I just though Laini provided the perfect way to listen in! Ah yes we all want Ron to be pissed off… and I didn't understand what you meant about Laini at the end of your review?**

**GenoBeast: Oh… Well I'm sorry that it's not up to your standards. ****Thanks for taking the time anyways.**

**HopeHealer: thanks, um, I will have Neville a lot better but he will still have his Potions mishaps, except Snape won't hate him ****I like his character too.**

**Klutz242: I can always count on you for help! Thanks so much! And honey I take psychotic as a compliment! ****Imagine how bored I'd be if I were… normal? *shudders* Calm down about the Hat okay… but Harry is going to be a Gryffindor…. Hehehe almost had ya eh? Pfft! Like I would ever, ever, EVER let him be a lion? Please keep reviewing! It makes me smile! Have a hug!**

**cascol3: Wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Heart of Lies: You'll see, thank you very much I appreciate that! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me I'll fight it._

_Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no_

_You can't take me… I'm free!_

* * *

'_Imperio!' _Dumbledore cast wordlessly.

'_Put the boy in Gryffindor, he belongs there.'_ Dumbledore commanded, forcing his will at the Hat.

"Gideon?" Harry asked as an odd fuzziness clouded his senses slightly.

"_You belong in… Sly- Gryffin… NO! I will not let you manipulate me you foul manipulative bastard!" _the Sorting Hat roared, almost startling Harry off the stool.

The fuzziness faded slightly before coming back full force the Hat seemed to cringe.

"_**Master! Laini senses bad magic trying to affect tatty talking hat!"**_ the snake hissed frantically. _**"Laini is trying to help but it's so strong!"**_

"Laini? What's going on?" Harry hissed as quietly as possible.

"_No! I won't be controlled like this! I Sort! It's my job, you can't decide!" _Gideon cried in Harry's head.

"**Be still Gideon… fight it… fight it…"** a melodious female voice whispered.

"Hogwarts." Harry whispered.

"**Indeed young one… my magic is being drawn on to sustain this spell… forgive me."**

"_**Heheheh you think Laini is no use, oh wait and just you see! You'll never find a serpent that's slippery as me!" **_Laini sang as she slid to the ground, invisible.

* * *

Laini slithered underneath the Staff Table, eyeing the old one warily.

"_**Silly oldie you don't know that Laini attacks at Tally Ho!" **_she sang and slithered up his trouser leg, constricting his leg.

Dumbledore concentrated hard on the spell.

'_Stupid Hat! Just bend to my will already! Put him in Gryffindor!'_

The Hat continued to fight viciously and Dumbledore gritted his teeth before suddenly becoming aware of strange sensation on his leg. It was squeezing hard, cutting off his circulation… it tickled! He shifted awkwardly, still trying to concentrate on the spell before a sharp nip caused him to jump.

The spell snapped back and Dumbledore watched in horror as the Hat shook off the effects.

* * *

"_GRYFF- STOP IT!"_ the Hat cried in his head. "SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! **SLYTHERIN!**" the Hat roared out loud before laughing in triumph.

The silence was deafening and Harry stood up slowly.

'_Forgive me Harry… he almost got me."_ Gideon whispered before he was taken from Harry's head.

"Nothing to forgive Gideon, thank you." Harry said and turned to the crowd, just as Laini slithered up his leg and clung on.

Draco and Neville jumped to their feet, clapping loudly and the rest of the House joined in, shock apparent on their features.

"Nooo! We didn't get Potter!" two redheaded twins sobbed theatrically and Harry laughed. They flashed identical grins at him and were the only two amongst the Gryffindor Table that actually applauded him.

"Bloody Hell Harry that took ages!" Draco exclaimed and Neville nodded feverishly.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to take all night!" Neville laughed and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Now see? You, me Draco and-" he trailed off as McGonagall called the final name.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"And Blaise are all together." Harry finished as Blaise sat in with them at the Slytherin Table.

* * *

Dumbledore fumed as Minerva rolled up the list and carried the Hat out of the Hall before finally regaining enough composure to stand up and speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few words before the Feast starts. They are, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you!" he called and sat back into his seat as the tables filled themselves with food.

'_Dammit to Hell and back! Now what? The boy needs to be anchored to the Light, how will he do that in Slytherin? Unless… yes… Longbottom."_ Dumbledore thought deeply, a new plan forming.

* * *

"_He's_ a bloody nitwit." Harry muttered and an older, dark-haired boy with rather prominent teeth sniggered.

"Got that right Potter. Marcus Flint."

Harry shook his hand and Flint began telling them where the Common Room was, also mentioning that he was Prefect and Quidditch Captain of the House Team.

The food was magnificent and Harry ate his fill or roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, glazed vegetables and mashed potatoes before the main course was replaced with mountains of dessert.

"I won't be able to move." Harry groaned as Draco dumped a large scoop of honeycomb ice-cream in his bowl before helping himself.

"Oh go on, it's delicious." Draco urged as Neville took a mouthful.

Neville suddenly grimaced and buried his head in his arms with a groan.

"Nev?" Harry asked worriedly and Blaise laughed.

"Brain… freeze…" Neville groaned and the three burst into laughter at the boy's expense.

Harry dug into his own ice-cream and rolled his eyes and the sweet taste enveloped his senses and melted in his mouth.

"Heaven…" he sighed.

The boys laughed and when everyone finally finished and the plates disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are all well fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a list of banned products in his office. Also I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students…" he eyed a certain pair of redheaded twins before continuing. "Also the third floor corridor on the right is also out of bounds… to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco. "Is he for real?"

Draco shrugged. "Father says he's a barmy old codger, I think I agree."

Harry chuckled and stood as Marcus yelled at them to follow him down to the dungeons. They hurried down the series of dark steps, the temperature dropping steadily as they descended into the castle's depths.

"_**M-Master… Laini is cold!"**_ his snake hissed and slithered under his shirt, causing him to yelp at the cold, tickling sensation. Draco arched and eyebrow curiously.

"Laini." Harry muttered and Draco sniggered.

They got to a plain stone wall with the carving of a snake that looked almost alive on it.

"_**Password?"**_ the snake hissed in Parseltongue. Harry recognised it instantly and Laini peered out interestedly.

"When the snake hisses you say the password." Flint explained. "Purity."

The snake's eyes glowed a bright green. _**"Correct… enter."**_

The wall slid open to reveal a hole in the wall and Flint ushered them inside into the green lit room. The interior was basically cold white stone with black furnishings and a faint green glow illuminated the walls. A fire burned in the black marble fireplace, the heat filling the room with a pleasant warmth and banishing the dungeon frost.

"Okay, boys dorms are down the stairs on the right, girls the same on your left. The further down you go, the lower year you are so… needless to say that means firsties are on the bottom level." Flint announced. "Three to a room, now off to bed. Your belongings are already down there and you'll receive your class schedules at breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise all descended the stairs, following the winding, torch lit staircase until they reached the lowest level. It was freezing cold and their breath came out in a thick fog as they passed by the black doors. Each door was open with a blank silver plaque on each one.

Harry walked along the darkened corridor only pausing when he felt a faint hum of magic coming from a closed door. It was a rich ebony colour with lines of silver where plaques had been on the other doors. Looking closer, Harry realised that the lines were silver wrought snakes.

"Oh, Flint mentioned that door to me earlier. It's locked, not even Dumbledore can open it!" Draco explained and Harry frowned.

"Weird…" he murmured and Draco looked around him.

"I'm gonna find Nev and Blaise okay?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"_**Master? Is anything bothering you?"**_ Laini asked and she peeked her head out.

"_**No Laini, just looking at this door."**_ Harry replied and she flicked her tongue out.

"_**Laini senses Snake-Magic from this door! Only a speaker can open it! Master, command it to open!"**_ the excited snake hissed.

"_**Okay? Um… Open!"**_ Harry hissed and the door glowed a bright green colour before swinging open and revealing a magnificent bedchamber.

"Wow…" Harry murmured and crossed the threshold. There was a faint creaking noise from the door and Harry watched as the silver snakes rearranged themselves into a beautiful form of calligraphy spelling out his name.

"Harry!" Draco called and came running. He paused at the doorframe, eyes wide and gasped.

"H-How did you open it?" he gasped.

"Parseltongue." Harry replied. "What's up? You looked worried."

Draco grimaced. "Um… I kind of forgot that when three people enter one room they are automatically assigned to that room and I walked into the room that Nev and Blaise were in."

Harry shrugged. "That's fine, looks like this room was only meant for one."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah but it's bigger than our room!"

Harry laughed and walked further into the magnificent room. A king-sized bed with black silken sheets lay in the centre of the room, surrounded by flowing silver and green drapes. The bedposts were silver-wrought snakeheads with ruby eyes that glinted faintly. The floor was mahogany and looked as if it had been recently polished.

"Harry? I can walk through." Draco said and Harry turned to see Draco in the same position.

"Um, weird." Harry said.

"_**Honestly Master is so silly sometimes! Laini says he must be invited in by Master."**_

Harry looked at the snake in surprise and nodded.

"Draco, come in." Harry said and Draco was suddenly propelled through the door. Seeing the boy landing so ungraciously would be a very fond memory for a long time, Harry mused as he watched his friend pick himself up off the ground, swearing obscenely. Laini merely hissed oddly, clearly laughing at the blonde.

"_**Blondie is quite clumsy!"**_ she snickered.

Draco took a glance around the room in awe and made to go further in but Flint's yell interrupted them.

"Everyone to bed now!" he yelled and Draco sighed.

"Night Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

"_**Don't fall on your way out Blondie!"**_ Laini called after him and Harry sniggered.

"What did she say?" he demanded.

"She said goodnight." Harry replied innocently. Draco's expression showed that he didn't believe a word of it but he let it slide and exited the room. The door swung shut of its own accord and Harry sat down on the bed.

"Funny how my belongings ended up in a room that no one is supposed to have been able to enter."

"_**Elves know things."**_ Laini hissed as she slithered on to the silken sheets. _**"Ooh! The sheets are warm for Laini!"**_

Sure enough, a Self-Heating Charm was on the sheets and Harry got into his pyjamas before walking towards the other door. It revealed a very nicely furnished bathroom. There was a large shower and a magnificent bathtub that looked as if it was made for more than one person. A stained glass window sat on the wall above the bathtub, a beautiful green and black snake with acid yellow eyes depicted upon it.

"_**Welcome…"**_ the glass serpent hissed.

"_**Thank you."**_ Harry replied._** "I am Harry."**_

"_**I am Spectre. It is nice to finally have someone to talk to… it has been long and lonely years since I last spoke to a speaker."**_

"_**Glad to be of service."**_ Harry replied. _**"This room is magnificent!"**_

Spectre snickered. _**"Of course it is. Slytherin is famous for its grandeur. The hour is late young Serpent. Retire to your chamber and I pray you have a nice slumber until the dawn."**_

Harry nodded and smiled. _**"Thank you Spectre, the same to you."**_

He quickly brushed his teeth and headed out to the bed where Laini was coiled up happily. She had thickened out to the size of Harry's forearm and now reached over a metre and a half.

"_**Laini… you've grown all of a sudden."**_ Harry murmured.

"_**Laini told Master to watch and see how she grows!**_" the snake hissed happily. _**"Now Master sees what magic can do, especially Snake-Magic!"**_

Harry smiled and slipped underneath the liquid-like covers, allowing Laini to coil up on his stomach as she watched him with her sapphire blue eyes. Her colours had changed too. She was no longer a variation of blues, purples and greens. She was now black with white stripes along with a single red line trailing down her back.

"_**You look so different."**_

Laini nodded. _**"Slytherin's magic has blessed Laini as Master's familiar and given her more power so Laini's body must change to accommodate it. Laini's colour will change much too. Does Master not like it?"**_ she asked worriedly.

"_**Laini! I love it! And how often have I told you not to call me Master?" **_Harry replied.

Laini winked. _**"At least once more as always… Master."**_

Harry stroked his familiar's head fondly and allowed sleep to drag him under and relieve his heavy eyelids.

"_**Goodnight… my Laini."**_ Harry whispered.

"_**My Harry… my Master… sleep." **_Laini replied.

* * *

A nightmare caused Harry to jerk awake with a yelp later during the night and Laini gently ran her tail over his sweaty forehead.

Sleep my little hatchling… Let your dreams take wing.

_**Let not the shadows haunt your thoughts.**_

_**This badness is only false…**_

_**Laini's here for Master till the death.**_

_**To help him on his way…**_

_**His pathway will be surely lit.**_

_**If Laini has her way…**_

Harry slipped back into the darkness, aided by the serpentine lullaby and Laini flicked her tongue out to caress his cheek before everything faded away.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a bit short. Now that your minds are at ease I would LOVE SOME MORE REVIEWS! :P  
Btw, Slytherin is at a grand total of 45 points!**_

_**Laini's lullaby is inspired by the Lion King: Simba's Pride- My Lullaby sang by Zira. I thought it fit well. Same air to it. If you want the actual lyrics I changed you can message me. Now…**_

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Your views on how Snape should act would be welcome, along with the other Professors. What say you about VoldeQuirrel? Opinions welcomed! I hope you were all happy that I took just about everyone's suggestion on how the Hat should defeat Dumbles to heart! Till next time!**_

_**Your ever Serpentine Author: DominaDeSerpensDorcha. (you already know what it means :P Btw it's a mixture of Latin and Irish)**_


	11. A Howler, A Weasley and a Mudblood

_**Review Replies!**_

_**DaphneandBellatrixPotter: Thank you so much for another review! There was no real question about it I guess. Yeah Dumbles does suck but I'm trying to strike a good balance, it's not like he's the Dark Lord here… then again Imperioing the Hat? Come ON! I'm glad you like Laini, I just think she's there for Harry now that Skatha can't be and I like making her slightly wacky (like me) and rhyming is fun! **_

_**KB: Uhhh… by wedgie? Okay it made me lmao when I read it but I don't think that would work. Ha! Yeah I have been wondering about Hagrid as you will see in the A/N at the end of the chap. Thanks for the review. **_

_**Carastarr: Thank you for the great review and suggestions on Quirrel! **_

_**MaddGirl: Thank you! Yeah I love making her seem kinda crazy and rhyming is so fun! Yes you will see the first step in Dumble's plan for Nev in this chapter! And I took your suggestion about Snape to heart as you will see! And I'm working towards Harry proving himself. Thanks again dear! **_

_**Airhead: Glad to be of service! thanks for the suggestion and review! **_

_**Dracom Blade: Thanks very much, hope you like this chapter! **_

* * *

_And you seem  
To break like time  
So fragile on the inside  
You climb these grapevines_

* * *

__Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his fingertips pressed together as he thought deeply about the circumstances he now had to adapt to.

"Why couldn't he just have been a Gryffindor? Everything could have gone so much better if he had been. The Weasley brat failed to befriend him on the train… the boy even got Longbottom into Slytherin! True, his parents were Slytherins but I thought he'd follow Harry into Gryffindor. Oh Fawkes… where did everything go wrong?" he questioned the beautiful phoenix that was perched near his desk.

The phoenix merely looked at him with an expression that more or less suggested that he wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes.

"Well you're no help at all." Dumbledore snarled and the phoenix let out a warning note before promptly flashing away in a burst of fire.

"Bloody bird…" Dumbledore snarled. "Now… I need to try and get Longbottom to see the Light. His Grandmother can berate him for being in Slytherin and demand a ReSort. It will work perfectly. Now… where did I leave my inkpot?"

* * *

While Laini slept on the next morning, Harry took a quick shower and talked with Spectre briefly before heading up to the Common Room. Neville, Draco and Blaise were already waiting for him and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Neville seemed glum to say the least as they walked towards the Hall and Harry slowed down to fall into pace with him.

"Nev? What's wrong?" he asked.

Neville sighed and shrugged. "Just wondering what Gran will have to say to me when I write and tell her that I'm a Snake."

Harry froze in place and placed a firm hand on Neville's shoulder.

"What did the Sorting Hat say to you?" he asked, even though he knew well the conversation that had been held.

"That I could spend my whole life trying to please others… but when they are all gone… will I have done what was right for me? Or will I only have thought of them?" Neville replied quietly.

"Never were truer words spoken Nev. It's your life, you do what you want. You know that something interfered with my Sorting?" Harry whispered, afraid of eavesdropping portraits.

Neville gaped at him and Harry nodded gravely. "The Hat had no intention of putting me in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. It wanted me in Slytherin and it was just about to put me there. Then my head went kind of fuzzy and next thing I know the Hat is fighting against itself. It wanted me in Gryffindor and then it didn't. It was weird. Then at the end the Hat said, "_he_ almost got me". I don't know what he meant but I'm going to find out."

Neville frowned. "That's really strange. It could have been anyone though. I mean, how many people would want to see the 'Saviour' got to the same House that the Dark Lord came from?"

Harry nodded and shrugged. "I'll write to my guardian later and find out. Don't be worrying Neville, I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus look at it this way, you've got three new friends in your House and it's been one night!"

Neville gave Harry a big smile. "Thanks Harry, that means a lot."

"No problem Nev, now come on, I'm starving!" Harry replied and the two boys hurried to catch up with Blaise and Draco.

Breakfast was more or less uneventful… until the mail arrived that is. A proud looking eagle owl dropped a red envelope in front of Neville before cuffing the now ashen boy on the back of his head with its wing.

"Oh no…" Neville squeaked.

"Nev?" Harry asked.

"Oh no is right! It's a bloody Howler!" Draco hissed. "Burn it quick!"

Too late. The red envelope leaped up and floated in mid-air, now forming the shape of a paper mouth and taking a deep "breath".

"NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM!" the Howler screamed and everyone jerked backwards at the magnified sound. "SLYTHERIN? YOU WENT TO THE HOUSE OF SNAKES OF ALL PLACES? I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED HUFFLEPUFF IF YOU DIDN'T MANAGE TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR BUT YOU WENT TO SLYTHERIN? I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS THINK OF THEIR ONLY SON… A SNAKE! I WILL BE COMING TO HOGWARTS SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS TO DEMAND A RESORT. I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY SON'S HEIR TO BE A SLIMY SNAKE! YOUR UNCLE HAS ALSO SAID THAT HE WANTS THAT TOAD RETURNED, HE WAS SO DISAPPOINTED!"

The Howler burst into flames and the Hall remained in utter silence until one laugh broke it.

"Ha! You tell him Mrs. Longbottom!" Ron Weasley laughed out loud and stood up clapping.

Harry too got to his feet and stalked over to the Gryffindor Table, grabbing Ron by the collar of his robes.

"Stay out of this Weasley, it's got _nothing_ to do with you!" Harry snarled and Ron made a dreadful attempt at a sneer.

"You heard the Howler, Slytherins are all slimy no good snakes! You too Potter, you're a traitor, I bet your parents are rolling in their graves at the fact that their son went to the same House as the person that killed them!" Weasley retorted and Harry grimaced.

He hated being reminded about the fact that his parent's were dead because of a wizard from his House but one wizard did not define a House!

"Oh really Weasley? And what would your parents think of you ridiculing the son of some very close friends of theirs hmm? I reckon you'd be next in line for a Howler. I'm sure your prankster brothers would just _love_ to see you get a Howler, am I right?" he asked, turning to see the identical redheads wearing devious smiles.

"Oh Ronniekins… I do believe-"

"That as of now, we finally-"

"Have something to blackmail you with!"

Harry laughed at the synchronised twin-speak and let go of the youngest Weasley, just as McGonagall came hurrying over.

"Mr. Potter how dare you! Threatening a student and disturbing breakfast! Twenty points from Slytherin!" she scolded.

"Twenty?" he exclaimed. "Okay, firstly Mrs. Longbottom technically interrupted breakfast and you heard what Weasley said! I was defending my friend!"

"That's another ten points for talking back at a teacher Potter."

Harry glared at the woman, his respect for her falling at rapid speed.

"If I may Minerva, Potter is right about the interruption and I see no reason to deduct any points for his… noble… actions. However, if you insist I will not oppose you."

It was a tall, black-clad, pale-skinned man with black shoulder length hair that looked quite greasy and eyes that resembled coals. McGonagall's expression had hardened when he interrupted but upon saying he wouldn't oppose her, the expression lit up slightly.

"Thank you for your input Severus, now Mr. Potter-"

"There is one other thing however…" the man called Severus interrupted. Now Harry realised who he was. It was Severus Snape! The Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts, he remembered reading about the man's success in brewing the Wolfsbane Potion.

McGonagall seemed to be resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes Severus?"

"Well… one must wonder how many points you will dock from Mr. Weasley here, seeing as he was the first to interrupt breakfast and ridiculed a fellow student. Not very _Gryffindor_ now was it?" Snape sneered, disdain dripping from his words, especially at the mention of Gryffindor.

"Well… I… very well." McGonagall conceded, knowing when a battle was lost. "Mr. Weasley, thirty points from Gryffindor for disturbing breakfast and ridiculing a fellow student."

Weasley's face was priceless. Seeing his own Head of House deducting points from him did not go down well in the slightest. Weasley sat down and Harry returned to his own table, taking his seat by Neville. The boy had a hard expression on his face that betrayed nothing. The expression almost dared anyone at his own Table to say a word.

"Thanks Harry." Neville murmured and Harry patted the boy's shoulder.

"Anytime Nev, anytime. Weasley needs to be knocked down a peg-"

"Or five." Draco interjected and Neville laughed slightly.

"Come on Nev, surely Weasley's face makes up for that Howler." Blaise said, a slight smirk on his face and Neville nodded, a real smile on his face now.

"Your schedules, boys."

They turned to see Snape holding out four schedules to them and took them gingerly with muttered thanks.

"Oh an Potter?" Snape said.

"Yes, Professor Snape, sir?" he asked politely, knowing this was one person he did _not_ want to have a grudge on him.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for defending your fellow Housemate." Snape said.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said and gave him a smile.

"Hm, oh yes, Longbottom?"

Neville started and looked up at the intimidating Professor. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Ten points to Slytherin for refusing to show weakness in a moment of clear vulnerability." Snape said and Neville blanched.

"T-Thank you sir."

Snape merely turned on his heel and walked away, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Oh come _on_!" Draco whined, staring at his schedule as if it had just made itself his newest sworn enemy.

"Charms, Potions _and_ Transfiguration with those bloody Gryffs!" he wailed and Harry groaned, glancing at his own schedule. The worst part of it… all three of those subjects were double periods.

"It's Charms first thing. Shall we?" Blaise asked and Harry nodded.

"You lot go ahead, I left my bag in my room and I need to check on Laini anyway."

They nodded and walked off towards the second floor and Harry quickly grabbed a few sausages before hurrying down to the dungeons.

* * *

"_**At least Laini isn't made of glass!"**_ Laini hissed loudly, it was coming from the bathroom. Harry walked in and burst out laughing at the sight of his familiar and Spectre arguing.

"_**Oh really? Well I at least, have the talent of eloquence and don't refer to myself in the third person!"**_ Spectre replied.

"Master loves Laini more than you! Laini is his and he is Laini's!"

"_**Okay guys, enough!"**_ Harry yelled and Laini launched herself at him.

"_**Master came back for Laini oh yes he did because MASTER LOVES Laini!"**_ Laini hissed pointedly and Spectre rolled his eyes.

"_**Hush Laini and listen to 'Master'." **_Spectre scolded and they left the bathroom.

"_**Did Master bring food for Laini?" **_his familiar asked eagerly.

Harry grinned and opened the napkin to reveal four sausages and Laini wriggled in delight.

"_**Laini loves you Master! Sausages are Laini's favourite even if they are not as good as Skatha's blood sausages!"**_ Laini said and Harry laughed.

"_**Okay Laini. I have to go to class now but I'll bring you to the Great Hall at lunch okay?"**_Harry asked and Laini nodded.

"_**Yes Master, Laini will be good!" **_she replied and Harry gave her a gentle pat before leaving the room and heading to Charms.

* * *

The very short Professor Flitwick taught the class and he proceeded to lecture them on the basics of the Levitation Charm.

"Now that you've all practised that nice wrist movement we can try the spell. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Harry watched as Hermione tried to help Ron with the spell.

"You do it then if you're so clever!" Ron grumbled and the bushy-haired girl waved her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ she cried and the feather flew into the air gently.

"Oh look here! Miss Granger has done it!" Flitwick squeaked excitedly. "Ten points."

Harry yawned and Flitwick turned to him. "Mr. Potter, if you will?"

Flitwick gestured at the feather that lay on his own desk and Harry smirked.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he drawled and levitated the feather… along with the Flitwick's desk and the very chair he was now sitting in.

Flitwick squeaked. "Potter, the feather! Not me!" he exclaimed.

"My apologies Professor."

He settled everything back on the ground carefully and Flitwick stared at him in utter shock.

"Have you tried that spell before Potter?" he asked.

"No sir." Harry lied. "Guess I just have a knack for Charms."

Flitwick shook his head and went back to helping the more struggling students.

"Liar." Draco teased and Harry shrugged.

"Can't have everyone knowing all my secrets now, can I?" he replied and Draco grinned.

He, Draco and Blaise had all managed the Levitation Charm on the first try and Neville on the second, thanks to Harry's correction of the "swish and flick" movement.

"It's swish and flick, Nev, not flick and swish." Harry had reminded him and Neville had mastered the Charm by the end of the lesson.

"So what's next?" Neville asked once they got out of the classroom.

"Lunch." Harry replied with a large grin but suddenly someone crashed into him and both went toppling to the floor.

* * *

"What the bloody- GRANGER?" Harry snarled when he noticed the bushy-haired girl on top of him.

"S-Sorry P-Potter…" she stammered, tears streaming down her face.

Harry had a brief flashback to the day in Flourish and Blotts when Skatha had called her a Mudblood and made her cry, before a flashback of the bullying in the orphanage school. They had ridiculed him for being smarter and… _different_. Why… why did he feel sorry for… Granger of all people! She was a Mudblood, spawn of Muggles! Still… she was strong, an okay witch too and kind of… NO! NO, NO, **NO**_**! **_Bad thoughts, very, _very_ bad thoughts! Ick!

Hermione got up and Harry followed, scowling slightly.

"Well? What the hell was that for?" he demanded and she hiccuped.

"S-Sorry… Weasley…" she trailed off.

'Merlin that Weasel is going the right way to being hexed into next year!'

"What did he do?" Harry asked and she sniffled.

"J-Just said stuff."

"What did he say Granger?" Harry bit out, getting impatient.

"He was mocking me after I helped him with the pronunciation in Charms. I said, it's Levi-_o_-sa not Levio-_sa_. Then he said that I was a nightmare and it was no wonder I hadn't any friends. I _hate _him!" she shrieked and a nearby vase exploded.

Harry took a step back, shocked by the power that came off her before taking a deep breath.

"Alright look Granger… uh… _Hermione_," she looked up in shock. "Ignore that fool, he just can't stand looking as stupid as he is, actually I think he'd make good competition for Crabbe and Goyle."

She giggled slightly.

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, Merlin help me, I think Skatha will have an aneurysm.'_ Harry thought.

"Come on, let's get lunch and pelt food at Weasley."

Neville patted her on the back. "Don't worry Hermione, he's just jealous!"

"Thank you Neville… and you Harry. It's nice for people to be nice to me for once." Hermione murmured.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Harry asked.

"Um… well no one like's me and they didn't even in my old school. I thought things would be different here but everyone still treats me like dirt and… I can't take it anymore!" she sobbed.

_'I'll be damned… I have something in common with the Mudblood…'_

"Your dorm-mates, surely they're nice?" Neville asked and she shook her head.

"They hide my stuff and whisper things about me, my hair… my teeth, everything. No one is nice to me! Only some of the teachers! I can't do anything right in anyone else's eyes!" she snarled.

Harry was gobsmacked. The girl had so much pent up frustration and anger… she was…

'_Just like me before I met Skatha.'_

"Well, we're your friends Hermione, even if we are Slytherins, actually if my Gran has her way I mightn't even be a Slytherin for much longer." Neville said and she stared at him.

"R-Really? Wait, what? Your Grandmother can't change your House! There are rules about that! I read it in a book, no one can make you change your House unless you actually want to!" Hermione exclaimed and Neville beamed.

"R-Really? Great! I actually like Slytherin, I have friends and it's actually not as bad as the rumours say!" Neville replied and the two continued to chat as they headed for the Great Hall, Harry lagging behind with a stupefied expression on his face.

"F-Friends… Granger… _Skatha_…" Harry squeaked to himself. "Oh God."

* * *

_**OKAY GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW, I KNOW, HARRY'S BEING CIVIL TO Hermione BUT… I FELT THAT HE WAS BEING A BIT TOO HARSH! DON'T KILL ME! SOME OF YOU SAID YOU WANTED HIM WITH HER REMEMBER? I'M SO CONFUSED, I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT THEM TO HATE EACH OTHER OR BE CIVIL OR A MIXTURE, I'M SO BLOODY CONFUSED!**_

_**HELP!**_

_**Now, QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Obviously help for the above rant would be appreciated but on another note…**_

_**HAGRID! HOW DO I BRING HIM INTO THE STORY AND HOW SHOULD HE FEEL ABOUT Slytherin!HARRY?**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER!**_

_**I'M ACTUALLY REALLY SICK AT THE MOMENT BUT I GO OUT OF MY WAY TO UPDATE FOR YOU, JUST BECAUSE YOU GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS!**_

_**THANKS! X**_

_**Your Ever The Serpentine Author-**_

_**DominaDeSerpensDorcha. **_


	12. Classes and Consequences

**Review Replies- some anyway, it takes a lot of time and I know you'd rather read the chapter **

**monbade: Um… Hermione is already a Claw.**

**Heart of Ice: I already have a plan for Neville but you wont find out for a good while **

**KritianLOVE: Bouncing? Really? Haha funny image, yeah no I've been thinking and it definitely won't be a relationship, they'll be acquaintances for now and civil to each other. Thanks for the review! Why bouncing though? You're acting like Laini! Ha jk.**

**Boo: Don't worry **

**Dracom Blade: Thank you!**

**Carastarr: Thanks for the suggestion!**

**DaphneandBellatrixPotter: Thanks, it was just something random ya know?**

**MR. RKO: You've just made this serpent weep. I can't believe you think it's that good! Thank you so much for your input, I really appreciate it and I've decided that they'll be civil to each other but Harry will mostly ignore her and try to distance himself from her. Does that work? *on knees begging for forgiveness* GOOO SLYTHERIN!**

**Alexander Lacerta: Firstly… nice name! Secondly, yes I am actually quite aware of the fact that snakes lack the physical capability to wink, blink and roll their eyes but at the same time I just wanted to put it in for a laugh. I mean seriously can you imagine a snake rolling its eyes at you? XD Sorry if it irritated you ****Nit-pick away dear! Thank you very much I'm glad you like how I've portrayed everyone. As for the creature, I can't really take credit. I looked up different creatures with somethin demonic in mind and found the Empusa, I then researched names but eventually decided to call the character after my cat, Skatha, she's jet black so it fitted. Then I found out that Skatha was actually a Celtic Goddess and the way everything all fitted was perfect. I did tweak it a bit obviously but yeah a lot is mine, just to clarify that ****Yes Slytherin for House Cup! :D**

**KB: Actually no, Hermione isn't going to be angry right now. Sure she'll be ill-tempered towards Ron but no, her anger isn't coming to the for anytime soon, however she will discover something later that will definitely bring in Angry!Hermione. ****Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Coldredcynic: Yes it really is my first story and I'm very flattered that you think it's good. ****I'm sure you're a very talented writer. I'll even admit that I struggle to make my chapter long and even some people have wayyy longer chapters than me but I try. Keep reviewing! Thanks for the comment **

* * *

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places…_

* * *

Harry walked to the Great Hall in a complete daze. He couldn't get over the fact that the Mudblood know-it-all was actually treated exactly the way he had been treated all his life.

"I need to talk to Skatha… a letter won't do any good." Harry muttered to himself.

He played with the amulet on his neck and sighed deeply.

'Skatha I wish we could talk…'

'_Can't we my dear Osiris?'_ her voice filled his head and he almost fell over. The amulet was glowing a bright orange colour and heated up slightly.

'_Skatha? What the hell?' _he exclaimed.

'_Language my dear Osiris. I was hoping you'd figure out that we could communicate through this necklace. All you had to do was touch it and wish to speak to me. Now what's up? Is everything okay? What House are you in?'_ she demanded.

Harry grinned and slipped into an empty classroom to converse with his guardian.

'_I'm in Slytherin of course and I've made friends with Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. I just need your… advice… on something.'_

Skatha hummed. _'Yes the Zabini's are a very influential family, neutral too. Advice you say? On what?'_

Harry swallowed nervously and breathed deeply.

'_Well… when I was being Sorted, the Hat wanted to put me in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It was set on Slytherin but then I got this weird fuzzy sensation and the Hat started arguing with itself. It almost put me in Gryffindor but then it shouted Slytherin after the fuzziness left and afterwards it said "_he_ almost got me"_." Harry said and Skatha gasped.

'_The NERVE!'_ she shrieked. _'Oh you wait till I get my hands on him! Harry you must exert extreme caution around Dumbledore now! By the sounds of it he tried to use the Imperius Curse on the Hat!'_

'_The what?'_ Harry asked.

'_The Imperius Curse! It's one of the three Unforgivables and it's used to control someone and take away their free will. You're lucky that the Hat is such a powerful artefact otherwise you might be wearing… red and gold._' Skatha replied and Harry could almost sense her shuddering.

Harry couldn't believe it! The Headmaster wanted him in Gryffindor badly enough to use an illegal curse?

'_Skatha… there's another thing… about Hermione…'_ Harry murmured and Skatha hissed.

'_Oh really?'_ she asked, her tone dripping with malice.

'_Yes, um… look, can we talk about this face-to-face?'_ he asked and she sighed.

'_I suppose. Midnight tonight in the Slytherin Common Room.'_

Harry sighed in relief. _'Great, talk to you then.'_

'_Harry? I miss you.'_ Skatha said.

'_I miss you too.'_ Harry replied and the glow faded from the amulet as the communication was terminated.

* * *

He left the classroom and hurried down to his room to grab Laini before heading to the Great Hall, sitting in beside Neville and Blaise. Much to his surprise Hermione was at the Table too, talking animatedly to Neville. Draco and Blaise, along with a few other members of his House were wearing clear expressions of distaste at being in such close proximity to a Mudblood.

"_**Master… Laini wonders why little bush-haired girl is near you."**_ Laini hissed.

"_**Because she was upset and Neville more or less decided that we would be friends."**_ Harry replied.

"_**But Master… Laini thought you hated little bush-hair? Has Master's mind changed? Has Master got a new female in his life? Is Laini being replaced?"**_the snake hissed almost frantically.

"_**Laini."**_ Harry chastised. _**"Hush, you know you could never be replaced by anyone, human or serpent."**_

"_**That still leaves openings for feathers!"**_ she retorted and Harry chuckled slightly.

"_**Hush you silly serpent. No creature or human or any being in the universe could replace you. Satisfied?"**_ he asked and she hissed.

"_**Very. Now… Laini likes the look of that chicken Master has on his plate."**_

Harry rolled his eyes and discretely fed Laini while everyone else talked happily and enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office a little while before his first class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins was due to begin. What possessed Dumbledore to allow the most rivalled Houses to share so many subjects together was beyond him. If it was Inter-House unity the fool wanted, this was far from to way to achieve it.

"Senile old fool." Severus muttered.

His thoughts drifted to one Harry Potter, the only heir of the former bane of his existence. He had been so readily prepared to see an exact clone of James Potter… but then the brat ended up in Slytherin? His own House and the son of his sworn enemy now resided there.

"Madness… just… madness." Severus hissed.

How had the brat even had Slytherin qualities was beyond him. He didn't seem cunning, ambitious or even the slightest bit Slytherin at all! And then, Longbottom? The son of the Gryffindors Frank and Alice, Aurors and members of the Order… was a Slytherin? What was going on in the world?

"Next thing I know there'll be Weasley brats infiltrating this House…" he muttered, shuddering at the thoughts of Fred and George clones entering his House and therefore making him responsible. Severus shook his head violently at the disturbing thoughts and quickly downed the small measure of Firewhiskey he had poured. It was little over a mouthful but the burning liquid provided a nice distraction.

"Potter… we'll see just who you really are." Severus hissed to the empty room before sweeping out and heading for the classroom, praying for a tardy Gryffindor to deduct points from.

* * *

Harry got into the Potions classroom in good time with Blaise, Neville and Draco and they sat in the front row at Draco's incessant demands.

Not seconds later, Snape burst into the room and swept to the front, whirling around and glaring at every student.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper… in death. That is of course if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape hissed in a deep and darkly captivating voice. It was a voice that demanded attention and respect, a voice that had the underlying threat if you stepped out of line.

"Mister… Potter. Our _new_ celebrity."

Harry jerked his head up to look at the dark Potions professor and felt a strange presence leaking into his mind.

'_Ah… a Legilimens. Pfft, if Skatha can't get in, neither can you.'_ Harry thought snidely as Snape withdrew, a flicker of surprise in his eyes before darkness quickly obscured it.

"Tell me Potter… what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked and Harry thought back frantically to his lessons with Skatha and his own reading.

"The… Draught of the Living Death, Professor Snape, sir." Harry replied politely.

"Hm, and where would you go Potter, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he asked.

Harry knew this instantly. "To the Hog's Head, sir."

Snape frowned. "Why is that Potter?"

"Because I believe the owner has a goat, sir… so if you check its stomach and there's a stone in it… you have your bezoar, sir. Although I have read that it's actually a hardened hairball as opposed to an actual stone, Professor Snape, sir." Harry replied.

Snape wanted nothing more than to snigger at Potter's reply, especially considering Aberforth would probably take it to the height of offence if he were to mention it.

"Correct… now tell what the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" he asked.

"Well there's three differences sir." Harry replied. "Difference number one, it is monkshood. Difference number two, it is wolfbane… and difference number three, it is aconite. Wait… they are the same plant I believe Sir."

Snape actually smirked slightly and turned away from them, fighting down a grin.

"Ten points to Slytherin Potter, for creative… yet no less than correct answers."

"Thank you Professor Snape, sir." Harry replied.

'_Damn it all, why does the brat have to be polite as well as smart? He's supposed to be the Brat-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Bane-Of-My-Existence! Not the bloody Brat-Who-I-Actually-See-More-Of-Lily-In-Than-His-Arrogant-Father!'_ Snape thought angrily.

He quickly gave them all instructions for brewing a potion and Harry set to work with Neville who had earlier confided in Harry that he was a dreadful brewer.

Everything was going perfect and they completed the potion first until beside them Ron Weasley's cauldron began to melt.

"Shit!" Harry yelled and dove at another first year that had the misfortune to be working with Ron, knocking her to the ground just as the cauldron exploded, drenching Ron.

The girl stared at him in shock. "You saved me?"

Harry got off her and helped her to her feet, happy to note that she was a fellow Slytherin.

"You were working with Weasley, he's likely to be working alone for the year."

She giggled and Snape descended on them.

"WEASLEY!" he roared. "Thirty points from Gryffindor! Get to the Hospital Wing now! Mr. Finnegan, escort him!"

* * *

The class ended and the Slytherins filed out happily. There had been no melted cauldrons or potion mishaps for them and they had piled up fifty points in total.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see the girl running towards him. She was quite pretty, with the telltale signs that she would be a beauty when she was older. Her black hair fell like an inky waterfall down her back with almost blue lights in it. Her dark eyelashes framed deep blue eyes and she had bright white teeth, revealed with her equally bright smile.

"Hello, um…"

"Daphne, Daphne Greengrass."

"A pleasure." Harry replied and kissed her hand chastely, causing a cute pink flush to appear on her otherwise porcelain cheeks.

"Likewise. I just wanted to express my thanks once again for saving me from Weasley's…"

"Idiocy?" Harry offered and she laughed.

"Yes, that's one way of putting it I suppose."

"Indeed."

"Care to escort me to Transfiguration?" she asked and Harry grinned.

"Why not?"

* * *

Skatha LeFay was one very pissed off Demon. In her rage she had let all her carefully set glamours fall, revealing the mane of wild flames that was her hair. Her fangs lengthened and her claws became harder than diamonds as she paced the border of Hogwarts' wards.

"Honestly! How many goddamn wards are there?" she hissed, a slight lisp on her words from her fangs.

She grabbed her necklace tightly, it was well after the time she had agreed to meet Harry.

'_Harry? I can't get past the wards.'_

'_What? Why don't you just ask Hogwarts to let you in?'_ Harry asked.

"Um… Lady Hogwarts, I request your permission and discretion to enter your noble grounds to see my Ward, Harry James Potter. He has requested my presence but your wards prevent me from entering." Skatha tried.

"**Harry's Guardian are you? Enter Lady Skatha, for I bow to you. Worry no more of these wards, you are keyed into them now, unknown to anyone but me."**

Skatha sighed in relief and changed into a black eagle, flying down into the dungeon depths before pausing at the serpent wall that was apparently the entrance to the Common Room, shifting back into her human form and reinstating her glamours.

"_**Who goes there? Password?"**_ the snake on the wall asked.

"_**Skatha LeFay to see her ward, Harry Potter."**_ Skatha replied and the snake gasped.

"_**You returned! You know Salazar granted you permanent access**_ _**to these chambers. Enter."**_

Skatha walked through the tunnel and scanned the room quickly before inhaling deeply and finding Harry's scent. She descended into the darkened depths of the dorm and paused outside the room that stated Harry's name. Strong magic came of it and Skatha snickered to herself.

"The very bedchamber of good old Sal eh?" she said aloud. "I'll be damned."

"_**Harry, do let me in won't you?"**_ she called. _**"I thought we were to meet in the Common Room?"**_

The door swung open and Skatha walked through, only to find her ward fast asleep with Laini coiled up on his stomach. Pride swelled in her chest at the sight of her ward in Slytherin robes but she quickly switched them into his pyjamas before closing the door and sitting down on his bed.

"Wake little Osiris… wake."

* * *

Harry blearily opened his eyes, wondering when he'd actually fallen asleep. He opened his eyes to see Skatha leaning over him, a soft smile on her face.

"Skatha!" he exclaimed and launched himself at her, forgetting about Laini.

"_**EEK! Master Laini is no flying snake!" **_she shrieked as she flew through the air and landed in a heap on the rug. _**"Does Laini look like she has wings?"**_

"_**Sorry Laini but look who's here!" **_Harry exclaimed and Laini's eyes lit up.

"_**Never mind, Laini can fly!" **_Laini exclaimed and actually pounced at Skatha._** "Did Skatha bring Laini the sausages she likes so much, say she did, Apep let it be so!"**_

Skatha sighed. _**"Well Laini, I don't know… did they… look like this?"**_

She revealed five blood sausages and Laini wriggled excitedly. _**"Skatha is so good to Laini, oh yes so good indeed! Perhaps Laini will go with her, she'll surely get a better feed!"**_

"_**Oi! Laini!"**_ Harry exclaimed indignantly but the snake merely hissed in amusement as she dug into her midnight feast.

"Now Harry, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Skatha asked, turning to face him.

"Well… wait how did you get in?" he asked.

"Sal keyed me in years ago! Now your question, unfortunately I'm dealing with a few Dementors and Lethifolds at the moment and need to keep them in their realms as opposed to wreaking havoc with the residents in this realm."

Harry frowned. "Okay…you remember Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded. "The Mudblood yes, what about her?"

"I… she… well what I mean to say is…"

"You want to befriend her but are terrified to think of what your guardian, the self-proclaimed Muggle and Mudblood hater that feasts on their blood and flesh… has to say about it?" Skatha offered, admiring her talons.

Harry blanched. _'Aw crap, who needs Legilimency when you can read someone that easy?'_

"Yeah… not befriend so to speak… more… acquaint." Harry replied and she nodded.

"Harry, your decisions are your own. I knew from the very day in Flourish and Blotts that you didn't really want to hate her. I will not force my beliefs on anyone. Do as you will. Do not expect me to be civil though and _never_, under any circumstance, may she enter my Halls. I will feed her to Vanilor if you dare!"

Harry gulped. Vanilor was Skatha's familiar and to put it in the nicest way possible… a bloodthirsty, ferocious, gigantic, very old, very short-tempered… _dragon_.

"Deal." Harry said and she nodded.

"Okay, well that's sorted. Now, get some sleep Osiris, and write to me! I like to get letters and I haven't seen Hedwig in quite a while."

Harry nodded and embraced her tightly before she swept from the room after a goodbye to Laini.

"_**Master… that went surprisingly well."**_ Laini commented and Harry nodded.

"_**So it did."**_

He leant over to his mahogany bedside locker and grabbed his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, pausing when he noticed a small carving on the side of the locker. He peered closer and frowned at the name that had been carved into the wood.

"Tom… Marvolo Riddle."

He shrugged and went back to reading before his eyelids became too heavy and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

The next morning brought Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and they were given the task of turning matches into needles. Surprisingly… it was Neville that managed to do it first and McGonagall stared in amusement before awarding him ten points. Harry was the next to complete the task along with many Slytherins but, much to McGonagall's disappointment, none of the Gryffindors managed to get a proper needle.

Hermione found them at lunch and launched into an account of her first DADA class and Harry listened interestedly. From the sounds of it the professor, Quirrel, was a nervous wreck but still a good teacher.

Harry had that class next and he headed out of the Hall alone before running into Ron Weasley.

"Hi Harry, look mate, I'm really sorry for being such a git yesterday." Ron said. "Friends again?"

Harry snorted. "_Friends?_ Weasley… we were _never_ friends to begin with!"

Ron gaped. "Oh come on mate, don't be like that, our parents were always on good terms."

Harry stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the idiotic redhead.

"And that affects me how? I never knew my parents and they never knew me, so tell me how their friendships or acquaintances affect me."

Ron took a step back. "Come on mate, we could be great friends. You like Quidditch right? Your Dad was great at it, a Seeker too! You follow the Cannons at all?"

Harry yawned widely. "I don't care either way Weasley. Oh and one more thing… I'm not your bloody _mate!_"

Ron merely blinked and Harry groaned.

"We're not friends and never will be. You lost that chance on the train. You wanted the Boy-Who-Lived as your friend, not Harry Potter." Harry growled.

"Mate, they're the same thing?" Ron replied and Harry had to pour all his strength into his self-control to prevent himself from hexing the idiot.

"You've just proved it. Goodbye Weasley." Harry sneered and shouldered past the redhead, not looking back.

* * *

Ron Weasley kicked the wall in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Dumbledore gave him one task, befriend Potter and anchor him to the Light, how was he supposed to do that when Potter wouldn't give him the time of day?

"Bloody Hell… I'm screwed." Ron whimpered. "Maybe if I get in with Longbottom or Granger?"

Pleased with his new and seemingly infallible plan, Ron Weasley walked down the corridor, whistling a merry tune.

* * *

"Neville Longbottom! Could you please come to my office?" Albus Dumbledore called out at the end of dinner, that night.

"C-Can Harry come with me?" Neville asked and Dumbledore glowered.

'_NO!'_ he wanted to shout but instead, "Very well…"

Harry watched as the Headmaster left the Hall and turned to the ashen looking boy.

"Nev why do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"My Gran is here."

Harry bit his lip and cast a quick glance at Blaise and Draco, seeing similar expressions on their faces.

"You can stand up to them Nev, you don't need me." Harry explained but Neville shook his head viciously.

"No Harry that's just it! If you're there I won't feel like I'm being ganged up on. You know me, I crack under pressure. I wouldn't be in Slytherin or have friends if you hadn't helped me!" he argued and Harry sighed.

"All right then, let's go."

Augusta Longbottom sat in the office of Albus Dumbledore fidgeting with the family ring on her finger and wondering where her idiot grandson had gotten to.

The doors swung open and Albus Dumbledore walked in, followed by Neville… and Harry Potter?

"What is _he_ doing here? This is a private matter, nothing that concerns Potter."

Dumbledore sighed. "Neville insisted on Harry's company. Now shall we get down to business?"

He gave of the air of a cheery old grandfather but Augusta had known him long enough to know that inside… he was _livid_.

* * *

Harry stood into the shadowed corner of the office as the rest of them continued to argue but a beautiful red-orange bird, perched by Dumbledore's desk quickly distracted him.

"Hello…" he whispered as he approached the phoenix and it chirped happily.

"**Hello Harry, so you're the one that has the old one so flustered hmm?"** the phoenix replied.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"**Fawkes the old one calls me, honestly, it sounds more like Fox! My real name is Vulcan."**

"That's a cool name, what does it mean?" Harry asked.

"**It is the name of the Roman god of fire but it means 'flash'."**

Harry smiled. "Fitting."

"**Indeed, now look, they begin."**

Harry whirled around to see Dumbledore getting Neville to sit down on a chair and retrieving the Sorting Hat from its perch.

"Nev…" Harry whispered and Neville jumped to his feet.

"Neville sit down! This is the only way for you to avoid disgracing your family!" Augusta Longbottom growled.

"N-No." Neville whispered, bowing his head.

"What did you say?" she exclaimed and Neville looked up at her with determined eyes.

"I said… _no_." Neville replied, any quiver in his voice gone.

"Neville Frank Longbottom!" she shrieked. "You will sit in that chair and the Hat will put you in a different House!"

"If I may?" Harry interrupted and Augusta rounded on him.

"You may NOT!" she shrieked.

"Well anyway," he continued, ignoring the puffing old hag. "I was recently informed by an acquaintance of mine that a ReSort, although perfectly legal… can only be chosen by the person who is to be Sorted. Unless a person wants to be ReSorted they can't be, ask Gideon."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the mention of the Hat's name before the Hat opened its mouth.

"Young Potter is right Dumbledore, as I told you _numerous_ times. If the boy does not wish to be ReSorted or to change his house, a ReSort will merely put him right back in the House he was originally placed in." Gideon said smugly.

"No! His parents are Gryffindors! Our whole family was in Gryffindor!" Augusta shrieked.

"Neville is not his parents. He is his own person. My whole family was in Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin but you don't see anyone trying to make me get ReSorted… not like they could anyway." Harry said thoughtfully.

"And Sirius Black!" Neville interrupted. "His family was all Slytherin but he got put in Gryffindor!"

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The Hat told me when it was Sorting me." Neville replied and Harry felt a rush of pride at the fact that Neville replied so confidently.

"W-What? Sirius Black? Everyone knows that man is in Azkaban for betraying-

"Augusta!" Dumbledore cut her off with a meaningful glare and Harry took the opportunity to use his relatively weak, but still useable, Legillimency.

'_Betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort… their Secret Keeper… killed Peter Pettigrew… in Azkaban… Potter's godfather…'_

Harry reeled back at the thoughts and his blood ran cold. "Sirius Black…"

"Neville, you're not cut out for Slytherin, it's a horrid House!" Augusta exclaimed.

Neville shook his head. "I have three great friends in Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw, I couldn't be happier."

"Then you are not a Longbottom. You have disgraced the family name… your parents would be disgusted and ashamed. I thought I raised you better than this… but you've been nothing but a disappointment. Hand over that toad."

Harry gaped at the sheer contempt in the woman's voice and Neville reluctantly handed over to the toad to her.

"Mrs. Longbottom, he is your only grandson!" Harry exclaimed and she glared at him.

"No… I have no grandchildren. There is no Neville Longbottom. Upon my power as Head of House Longbottom, I hereby banish Neville Frank, my former godson from the lines of Longbottom."

A silver tendril came into focus, it appeared to link Neville to Augusta before it suddenly snapped and Neville stumbled backwards into Harry's arms.

"Good day."

She threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and with a shout of her address, was gone in a flurry of green light.

"Mr. Lo- Neville, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked and Harry was shocked to see real concern in the man's eyes.

"W-W-What do you think?" Neville whispered and Harry wrapped an arm around the shuddering boy, leading him out of the office.

"This is your fault you know." Harry spat before slamming the door behind him.

"**He hit the nail on the head."** Fawkes said and promptly flashed out.

"Why… why does he have to be so stubborn. Damn it to Hell! Why did she disown him?" Dumbledore raged, firing random curses at the walls.

Harry led Neville back to the Common Room, where the boy promptly flopped down on the one of the leather couches.

"You're still Slytherin!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed as they walked in and Neville nodded.

"But I'm no longer a Longbottom…" he whispered.

The boys gaped in utter shock, looking at Harry for confirmation. When Harry nodded, they launched themselves at the tearful boy and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Nev, we'll figure something out." Draco said.

"Yeah don't you worry. Come on… we'll go to bed yeah?" Blaise added and Neville nodded.

"Thanks Harry…" Neville murmured and Harry smiled.

"Anytime Nev. You get some rest okay?" he replied and Neville nodded, letting himself be led down to his room.

"Now what? He's got nothing left… is it my fault? No, I refuse to believe that. He's happy in Slytherin… but at the cost of family?" Harry muttered to himself as he headed for his room.

"What do I do?"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay hope you liked it, a wee twist you mightn't have seen coming! Were the characters okay (ie. Snape)? I hope so. So what do you think we should do about Neville then?**_

_**QUESTION!**_

_**Obviously the one stated above and also! Flying Lessons! Nev needs a break but not his wrist so I need someone insignificant to be the clumsy, wrist-breaking flier! Ideas?**_

_**Thanks everyone, especially those of you who gave me well-wishes, would you believe me if I told you I'm actually in hospital with my laptop? Ha it's funny that I'm so dedicated but I should be out soon so… YAY! Thanks guys you rock!**_

_**Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**_

_**X**_


	13. A Bet, A Crash and a Seeker

**Review Replies!**

**MaddGirl: Thanks for the suggestion, I do have a way of getting Granger to back off a bit but you'll have to wait and see. Thanks again for your help and review, I love long reviews! I hope this chapter is okay, I have a bit of writer's block but I'm attributing that to my sickness. Heheh.**

**Hortensia: Thank you so much! I'm so flattered! ****I took your suggestion and MaddGirl's and twisted them a bit, so hope you approve. Thanks again!**

**MR. RKO: Yeah I have been thinking that but I'm not sure how to work it just yet, we'll sort it out eventually. The lesson has been tweaked a bit as you will see and I hope it's okay! GO SLYTHERIN! **

**Alexander Lacerta: Great! I'm so glad you did. I understand where you're coming from with Ron so I made it more believable as you will see. Thanks again for your help! **

**Michally: Anytime! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, here's the next chapter! I appreciate the review! Suggestions are welcome!**

**Author's Note: Please excuse the pirate quotes, I was watching the 3 POTC movies and got really into it. Plus I'm on quite a bit of medication so I'm kinda loopy… uh, well MORE loopy than I normally am! Please keep reviewing, it really helps and it makes me feel better. I apologise in advance for this chapter! **

* * *

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

* * *

Harry paced his room for most of the night, swearing obscenely at an invisible Augusta and Dumbledore before eventually collapsing on his bed. Neville didn't deserve this… not in the slightest.

The next morning brought a very depressed Neville and three very angry boys to breakfast. Hermione was quick to bombard him but questions but he merely shook his head and remained silent. Not that she gave up, the damn girl was too tenacious for her own good.

"Hermione!" Harry snapped. "Just leave him alone! Can't you see he doesn't want to talk?"

She looked affronted but nodded and hurried back to the Ravenclaw Table.

"Harry?" Neville's muffled voice asked, seeing as he had his head buried in his arms.

"Yeah Nev?"

"We really have to learn the Silencing Charm…"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, followed by Blaise and Draco. When they finally calmed down, they checked their schedules and Draco groaned.

"Flying lessons… all the Houses together because apparently we're not that big of a group." Blaise grumbled and they got to their feet.

"So Harry, ever flown before?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it was amazing…" Harry murmured, thinking of Skatha.

"Really? What broom did you use?" he asked.

"Broom? I didn't use a broom." Harry replied and Blaise arched an eyebrow.

"Then what did you use?"

Harry blanched, he didn't want to blab Skatha's secrets! "Um… on a Pegasus Horse."

The three boys gaped at Harry and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Where the Hell did you find a Pegasus Horse?" Blaise exclaimed.

"My guardian has one at home." Harry lied. "Now come on, we'll be late and you'll get stuck with one of the oldest brooms!"

That did it, they shot out of their seats and raced out to the grounds, Neville included. Harry felt a pang of sadness in his chest and shook his head.

'_I wish there was something I could do.'_

* * *

Helena Hooch stood out in the grounds, waiting for the remainder of her class to arrive. She had to wonder if Harry Potter had inherited his father's outstanding flying ability. Sure enough, if James were to be alive today, he would be teaching this class.

She saw him, a miniature version of James Potter running gracefully across the grass, a slight grin on his face.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Madame Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now stand beside your broom, that's it. Now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

She watched Harry as he stuck his hand out and he stared at the broom before shouting sharply.

"Up!"

The broom leaped into his hand and Helena hid a smile at the instant success.

* * *

Harry watched as Ron Weasley yelled continuously at his broom until it suddenly leaped up and smack him bang on the nose.

Ron went cross-eyed and keeled over backwards, stunned.

"Weasley?" Hooch called.

"He got whacked in the face Ma'am." Draco quipped and Hooch shrugged.

"Yes well… just leave him there."

Once everyone had their brooms on their hands Hooch gave them very strict instructions on what to do.

"Now, kick of firmly from the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Okay?" she called and the class nodded.

Unfortunately, one first year went catapulting into the air at full speed.

"Get back here Miss Brown!" Hooch yelled at the Gryffindor girl.

The girl fell and there was a loud crack, causing her to squeal in pain.

"Oh dear it's a broken wrist…" she said. "Everyone keep your feet firmly on the ground whilst I take Miss Brown to the Hospital Wing. If I see a _single_ broom in the air, the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

"Honestly, I don't know why they let girls try to fly. It's obvious that boys are way better." Ron Weasley attempted to sneer.

"Oh do shut up Weasley. You'd probably fall off the second you got into the air." Harry retorted and Ron purpled.

"Oh yeah? Then let's race!" he yelled. "Up to the Tower, around and back to the ground."

Harry shrugged. "What's in it for me?"

"Name your stakes. If I win… you go to Gryffindor without any arguments or mention of this race. You pretend you actually want to move."

There were deep intakes of breath and gasps all around as Harry grinned. "Deal."

Weasley smirked… or tried to. "Your stakes?"

"Hmm… if I win, you have to do _anything_ I tell you for an entire week starting tomorrow morning." Harry replied.

"What? That's crazy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Scared Weasel? You were the one who decided to make the stakes high. You're trying to put me in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!" Harry retorted.

"Fine…"

"You can't Harry! What if you get expelled? Plus, you don't even know how to f-"

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry mounted the broom and shot into the air. Draco followed so he could begin the raise and he raised his wand.

"Ready? On your marks… get set… GO!"

Harry shot off through the air, exulting in the pure freedom that was flying. He and Ron both rounded the Tower at the same time but Ron's broom clipped the stone. The redhead was thrown off the broom and proceeded to fall down at breakneck speed to the ground.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, knowing the fall would kill the boy.

Without another second's hesitation Harry shot down after the boy, hearing shrieks from the class below. Ron was naturally screaming like a girl but Harry managed to overtake him before shooting upwards and catching the redhead… only ten feet from the ground. The combined weight was too much for the old broom and they toppled to the ground, Ron yelping loudly even though he landed on Harry.

"Ow…" Harry groaned and Draco, Blaise and Neville ran over. They shoved Ron of him and proceeded to fuss over him.

"Harry that was so… so… GRYFFINDOR!" Draco shouted angrily.

"And stupid!" Blaise added.

"Not to mention crazy!" Neville snapped.

"S-Sorry guys… s'not like I could let him die…" Harry mumbled, his world spinning. "Heh… Draco… there's three of you…"

Draco rolled his eyes before a loud voice yelled. "POTTER! WEASLEY!"

The whole class group flinched as both McGonagall and Snape came hurrying over.

"Weasley you could have broken your neck! If Potter hadn't caught you what do you think would have happened hmm? You'd break a nail perhaps? You reckless boy! I ought to-"

"Minerva… not to interrupt your…_colourful…_ tirade, but Weasley appears to have fainted." Snape drawled and McGonagall actually hissed.

"Very well… Finnegan!" she barked. "Take him to the Hospital Wing!"

Seamus Finnegan looked at Blaise and Draco. "Always bloody well me isn't it?"

The two boys sniggered and Seamus proceeded to drag Weasley into the school, Dean Thomas running after him to help.

"As for you… Potter." McGonagall growled and Harry looked at her, dazed.

"Hello Professors… how are all of you today?" he asked and the Slytherin boys tried to stifle their laughter.

"Much as I loathe to admit it… that was some magnificent flying and you saved Mr. Weasley's life to boot. Severus I believe you had something to say to the boy?"

"Indeed." Snape drawled and grabbed Harry, dragging him inside.

They got to a door and Harry tried to stay upright without staggering, it wasn't doing much good.

"Quirrel, I need Flint for a moment."

"F-Flint? Y-Yes c-course!" Quirrel stuttered and Marcus Flint stood and walked out.

"Aw great what'd you do Potter?" Flint grumbled and Harry tried to focus on one of the three Flints he was seeing.

"Potter caught a fellow student ten feet off the ground after diving one hundred and fifty feet. He's your new Seeker. Potter this is the Captain Marcus Flint as I'm sure you know." Snape explained and Harry frowned. Seeker?

"He's first year though." Flint argued and Snape glared at him.

"Do you want to win or not Flint?" he growled and Flint nodded.

"Yes sir, welcome to the team Potter, practice on Saturday all right?" Flint asked.

* * *

Marcus Flint was surprised to be dragged out of class, let alone introduced to the team's new Seeker but Potter looked oddly… dazed… like he was Confunded or drugged out of it.

"Potter?" Flint asked and Potter looked at him, his gaze unfocused.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" he yelled and giggled. "At ease!"

With that Flint gaped as Potter keeled over in a dead faint before swiftly grabbing him before he hit the stone floor.

"Uh Sir? What happened to him?" Flint asked and Snape frowned.

"He probably hit the ground a bit hard… then again it wouldn't surprise me if the fact that Weasley landed on him gave him a concussion."

Flint winced slightly. "Okay… I'll just… take him to the Hospital Wing?"

Snape nodded. "Unless you want to just leave him there?"

Flint shook his head and quickly hoisted Potter into his arms. Christ, the kid weighed nothing!

He started to come to slightly and frowned up at Flint.

"Hello Cap'n!" he giggled and Flint rolled his eyes.

"Do shut up Potter."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"

"Potter." Flint growled warningly. "I'll drop you."

"Nay! Belay that ye scurvy blaggard!" Potter yelled and flopped limply as he fainted again.

"This kid seriously needs help…" Flint muttered to himself as he carted the boy to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Flint called and the matron came bustling out.

"Oh Mr. Potter! What happened Mr. Flint?" she asked.

Flint sighed. _'Why do I always end up in these messes?'_

"Potter saved Weasley, who then landed on him. I think he's got a concussion ma'am. He fainted once then woke up when I was bringing him up here and started yelling weird things before fainting again."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Very well, put him on that bed. Finnegan, Thomas! What are you puffing over?"

They looked at her, scandalised expressions on their faces. "Puffing? We had to drag that git up the stairs! He's heavier than the two of us put together!"

Flint had to laugh at the indignance of the two Gryffs as he settled Potter on the bed.

"Mmm…" Potter groaned and Flint backed away.

"You're in the Hospital Wing Potter."

"Uh-huh…" the boy muttered and Pomfrey bustled over.

She did a few quick diagnostic spells and frowned at the piece of parchment that was growing in length.

"Oh my goodness… Mr. Flint… fetch Professor Snape this instance!" Pomfrey exclaimed and Flint ran out the door without another word.

* * *

Severus Snape sat down into his chair, finally able to relax but there was a loud knock on the door mere minutes after he sat down.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sir, Madame Pomfrey said to get you right away." Flint's voice echoed through the thick door.

Snape groaned. "Why me?" he muttered and opened the door.

"Let's go."

He followed Flint back up to the Hospital Wing where Flint promptly flopped down beside the two Gryffindor first years, Finnegan and Thomas.

"Bloody stairs…" Flint gasped and the two boys laughed, despite themselves.

"You didn't have to drag Ron up them."

"I had to carry Harry."

They scoffed. "Everyone knows that kid weighs next to nothing!"

Snape turned to the bed that Potter was lying calmly on and Pomfrey hurried over.

"Severus, considering his weight I did a full health check on the boy…" she whispered. "He's been starved and abused nearly all his life. He only started getting proper food and exercise in the last month or so!"

Snape was shocked to say the least. The Saviour of the Wizarding World… maltreated? It was unfathomable, surely his relatives treated the boy like a prince?

"What else Poppy?" Snape asked.

She shook her head. "He has a history of broken bones and bruising but there are traces of healing magic, the boy must have healed himself but… the magic seemed foreign."

Snape couldn't believe it so he strode over to the fireplace Poppy's office and threw some Floo powder in.

"Headmaster… a word in the Hospital Wing… if you please."

"Oh course Severus!" Albus called cheerily, oblivious to the man's threatening growl.

Seconds later, Albus Dumbledore was in the Hospital Wing and had the piece of parchment thrust underneath his nose. Dumbledore scanned it briefly and looked up at the shocked matron, along with the equally shocked Potions Master. Snape however, had the underlying air of anger about him and Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm sure the boy just played a little rough!" he said and Snape gaped.

Surely Albus didn't really believe that?

"Headmaster… the injuries are too-"

"Now, now Severus, Harry is just fine, look at him! The new Seeker too, isn't it wonderful?" the Headmaster cut him off.

"Indeed…" Snape replied. "And the starvation?"

Dumbledore blanched. "That is odd… Petunia did mention that he was quite a sickly boy though."

Snape sneered. "Sickly? Perhaps due to the undeniable fact that the boy has been starved Albus!"

"We cannot change the past Severus, it says that he has been treated better this last month or so, therefore why worry?" the Headmaster asked.

"Fine." Snape snapped and strode from the Wing without another word, leaving two Gryffs and one Slytherin wondering who had pissed off the Potions Master. The two Gryffs shuddered in fear.

"Great… we have him after lunch… bye-bye House Cup." Seamus grumbled and Flint sneered.

"Like you had a chance leprechaun."

Seamus stood up angrily. "I'm not a bloody leprechaun! Amadán! Phleidhce! Ludramán!"

Flint arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Um… English?"

Seamus folded his arms happily. "Figure it out… nathair-nimhe gránna."

Flint merely rolled his eyes and left the Hospital Wing, heading back to the remainder of his DADA lesson.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan and sat up slowly, shoving his glasses back on.

"Ugh… where am I?" he asked and the matron came bustling out.

"The Hospital Wing. Are you feeling better?" the woman asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… um can I get breakfast?"

"Yes, you've been out since yesterday morning. You remember what happened?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm the new Seeker and I think I started acting like a bloody pirate to Flint." Harry replied, cringing at the thoughts of how spectacularly he had humiliated himself.

"You're just fine so I'll release you but the slightest sign of dizziness and you are to report to me instantly, got it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good, off you go."

Harry dressed quickly and hurried down to the dungeons, heading to his room. A very annoyed and particularly peckish snake awaited him, thankfully she was busy arguing with Spectre.

"_**He hasn't abandoned you!" **_Spectre yelled.

"_**Master didn't come back at all! He left Laini to starve! Poor Laini has been forgotten about!" **_Laini mourned.

"_**Laini, desist this at once!"**_ Spectre snapped. _**"He'll come back. Maybe he had to go to the Hospital wing!"**_

"_**No! Master can't be hurt! Master wouldn't leave Laini like this!"**_

"_**Laini… I'm here."**_ Harry hissed and the snake whirled around.

"_**MASTER!"**_ she exclaimed. _**"Laini knew you hadn't abandoned her! She told nasty Spectre this over and over! Where was Master?"**_

Harry sniggered and proceeded to tell her what had happened before heading up to the Great Hall for breakfast where he was promptly bombarded with questions from Neville, Draco and Blaise.

"Guys! I'm fine!" he exclaimed, laughing and eating his breakfast.

They moved on to chatter about how he was the youngest Seeker in a century and Draco paused.

"Hey… you'll have to get a broom!" he exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "I'll ask Ska- um… my guardian."

Draco frowned and dragged Harry out of the Hall into a dark alcove halfway down the dungeons, ignoring Harry's protests.

"I wasn't finished!" Harry wailed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ever mention your _guardian's_ name?" he asked.

Harry shuffled. "I don't think it's the best idea for them to know that my guardian isn't human, as you well know. They mightn't let me go back to her."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Like Skatha would let them stop you?"

Harry shrugged. "I know but… it's just easier. So what happened yesterday?"

"Weasley got his leg fixed up, he actually broke it and then Snape was in the foulest mood ever in Potions. He took at least fifty points of the Gryffs in total in class!" Draco replied. "I don't know what's bothering him, he wouldn't even look at me."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe the Weasley twins pulled a prank on him?"

Draco scoffed. "Not likely, even _they_ haven't pranked him yet. Come on, everyone but the Slytherins are terrified of him, Slytherins just have respect for him."

"If you say so." Harry replied.

"Oh yeah, your bet is moot now because neither you nor Weasley finished the race. Personally I think you won, you actually stayed on your broom but whatever."

Harry groaned. "And I was so looking forward to having Weasley profess his undying love to Snape."

Draco laughed loudly and they headed to Defence class, sitting in the front row.

* * *

Quirrinus Quirrel sat in his office, his head buried in his hands as he fought to think of ways to get that blasted stone.

"_My patience is waning Quirrel…" _his master's voice hissed.

"Master I'm trying but it is difficult. I need time to get down there… plus with that dog, it's-"

"_Quiet you pathetic fool! No more excuses! I am surviving off unicorn blood and your body! I need the STONE!"_

"Y-Yes Master." Quirrel stammered, for real this time.

"_Halloween… we strike at Halloween. You will make a diversion and get me that stone."_

"Yes Master… but how?" he asked.

"_You have an affinity with trolls do you not?" _the Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes Master, I will not fail you." Quirrel swore.

"_See that you don't Quirrinus, I have no time for failure…"_

Quirrel gulped as his master returned to dormancy and stood to head into his class. It was his first class with the Slytherins and Gryffindor first-years today.

"O-Open your b-books to p-page sixty-f-four."

He scanned the room and saw a pair of calculating emerald eyes catch his. A pair of unmistakably emerald eyes that were only imprinted too well on his master's memory.

The eyes of Lily Evans… now the eyes of one Harry James Potter.

'_You will have your revenge Master…'_ Quirrel swore.

"_Harry Potter… a Slytherin? How… quaint."_ Voldemort hissed maliciously.

Quirrel could hear the echo of the cold and somewhat high-pitched laughter of his master deep in his mind and shivered. It went unnoticed by the class due to his already fearful façade but one student frowned at him.

Harry Potter.

* * *

_**A/N: More apologies! Hey it's Chapter 13, unlucky number!**_

_**Okay NO QUESTION THIS CHAPTER BUT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ANY PART OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE WELCOME!**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Your Ever the Serpentine Author: DominaDeSerpensDorcha!**_


	14. Tears and Trolls

**Okay No Review Replies this time, I'm rushing to get this up! Sorry guys. Oh yeah I forgot to translate the Irish that Seamus used in the last chapter.**

**Amadán: Idiot.**

**Phleidhce: Fool**

**Ludramán: Fool/Dope.**

**Naithir-Nimhe: Snake.**

**Gránna: Ugly**

**Okay that's done. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY TAKE ON THE TROLL ATTACK! Thanks again!**

* * *

_It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right_

_Time cannot heal what you would never recognise_

_Because of all of this is all that I can take_

_You could never understand the demons that I face_

* * *

The news of Harry Potter becoming the new Seeker for Slytherin spread like wildfire throughout the school. While the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs seemed indifferent, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were put out, to put it lightly.

The weeks continued to fly by and soon enough Halloween raised its head. While Harry loved the holiday and all it stood for, nothing could swallow the loneliness he felt every year. It would now be ten years since Lord Voldemort had killed his parents… and attempted to kill him too.

"Harry, seriously what is up with you lately?" Draco asked obliviously and Harry glared at him.

Daphne Greengrass swatted the blonde across the head and glared at him.

"You prat, it's Halloween! Ten years ago? It's his parents anniversary!" she snapped and Draco paled visibly.

"Oh Harry… I'm so sorry, I forgot."

Harry smiled wryly. "Wish I could."

Daphne slid closer to him and tentatively took his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"We're all here for you."

Harry nodded and stood up from his seat in the Common Room, avoiding everyone's eye and dropping Daphne's hand.

"I think I just need to be alone for a while." Harry murmured. "You go on ahead to the Feast okay?"

They nodded but Draco began to protest, only to be silence by Blaise gripping his shoulder firmly.

"Sure thing Harry. See you later on?"

Harry nodded and walked out of the Common Room, Laini wrapped around him underneath his robes. He walked up the stairs and continued his wanderings throughout the corridors.

"_**Master… Laini senses your sorrow… can Laini do anything?"**_ she hissed and Harry shook his head.

"_**Nothing can bring the dead back to life… not truly."**_ Harry whispered and gritted his teeth as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He refused to let anyone see him cry and so he ducked into a nearby lavatory. He sat down on a cold stone floor and let the accumulating emotions out. Tears streamed down his face and he attempted to stifle a strangled sob, to no avail.

"Who's there?" a voice asked and Harry jerked his head up. It was a ghost of a girl, she had big glasses and her hair was in pigtails, she also wore Hogwarts robes.

"This is a girl's lavatory, you can't- are you crying?" she asked.

He shook his head violently and she swooped down closer to him, sympathy in her transparent eyes.

"What is it? You can talk to me. Nobody comes in here anymore, nobody likes Myrtle."

"Your name is Myrtle?" he asked and she nodded.

"You are?"

"Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened. "I hoped to meet you Harry, why are you crying?"

"I… I just… I'm lonely."

She nodded. "I know that feeling. Nobody ever comes to talk to me. Even when I was alive I was bullied."

Harry sniffed. "That's horrible. My parents died ten years ago today."

"Oh Harry. I wish I could hug you… but… I c-can't!" she started sobbing.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine Myrtle, thanks for listening."

"All I have is time Harry… do you want to be alone?" she asked and he looked at her sadly.

"Well I barged in on you so I'll leave."

"No!" she exclaimed. "No Harry you need somewhere quiet, where you won't be disturbed. I'll go but… will you come and talk to me again?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Myrtle, I will."

"Thank you Harry."

She smiled at him before drifting out through the opposite wall and leaving him, once again, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"_**Master… Laini is not much good for comfort…" **_the snake hissed as she slithered out of his robes and on to the stone floor.

"_**Laini don't be silly. Really, it's just something that can't really be made better so easily."**_ Harry replied and stroked her smooth head gently.

"_**Laini understands… Laini never knew her parents either… although Laini is pretty certain that her mother ate her father…"**_ she hissed and Harry stared.

"_**It is our nature. A natural- Master… Laini smells… ICK!" **_Laini suddenly started shaking her head from side to side.

"_**It smells horrible Master! What is it?"**_ she asked and Harry inhaled. Sure enough, a stench strong enough to wake the bloody dead polluted the air.

"Ugh!" Harry exclaimed and headed for the door, leaving Laini, sitting on the floor. He opened the door but he couldn't see down the corridor. Instead he saw two legs, thicker than tree trunks in front of him. He stepped backwards and looked up to see the most ugly creature he'd ever seen in his life.

"L-Laini… troll…" he stammered and the troll raised its giant club, advancing on Harry.

"Shit!" he yelled and dived out of the way as the troll swung the club at him.

He whipped out his wand but his mind was blank, he couldn't think of a single spell.

"_**NO! You will not harm HARRY!" **_Laini spat and dived at the troll, sinking her fangs into its thick hide.

"_**Master! Its skin is too thick!"**_ Laini exclaimed and renewed her efforts. The troll didn't even notice and kept coming at Harry.

Harry was backed up into a corner, trapped, the troll advancing menacingly, ignorant of Laini's vicious bites. Harry could only watch as the troll raised its club for the killing blow. Laini leaped off and coiled around Harry tightly.

"_**Laini get away!" **_he yelled.

"_**No Master! Laini will never leave you!" **_she hissed and Harry tried to shove her off.

"_**NO! I won't let you Laini!"**_

"_**Laini refuses to let you die Master!"**_ Laini hissed frantically and the two curled up together as the club swung down on them.

* * *

"Drake? Didn't Harry say he'd come to the Feast for a little while at least?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah… where is he?" Draco replied and both Daphne and Neville shrugged.

The double doors of the Hall suddenly burst open and Quirrel tore up the length of the Hall, screaming his turban-clad head off.

"TROLL! In the Dungeons! TROLL in the dungeons!" he screamed and Dumbledore jumped to his feet.

"Thought you ought to know…" Quirrel mumbled and collapsed in a faint.

Chaos ensued as the students began screaming and charging for the doors.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and the whole Hall froze.

"Everybody please, don't panic! Prefects will escort their Houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Neville turned to Flint and yanked his robes, causing Flint to glare.

"What Lo- Neville?" he asked.

"Our dorm is in the Dungeons!" he exclaimed and Flint paled.

"Damn… nice save Nev! Okay… to the Library!" Flint yelled and led them upstairs to the Library.

Neville froze, his face suddenly pale and Draco and Blaise paused too.

"Nev? What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Neville come on!" Draco exclaimed.

"He doesn't know about it!" Neville exclaimed.

"Who?" the two boys asked.

"HARRY!" Neville shouted.

"Crap!" Blaise exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Library?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Common Room?" Blaise suggested.

"No."

"Bloody bleeding Hell and damn it all to Merlin!" Neville swore, causing the two boys to stare at him.

"Whoa Nev… didn't know you swore like _that_!" Blaise exclaimed.

"It's rude!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed.

"Who're you?" Draco asked the ghost of a schoolgirl.

"Myrtle, why did you swear?" she asked.

"Myrtle, there's a troll in the school and our friend doesn't know about it!" Neville answered quickly.

"Your friend? Is it Harry?" she asked and the three boys nodded frantically.

"He's in my bathroom, he was upset and crying so I left him alone. Nobody ever goes in there."

"Myrtle… thank Merlin you're in this school!" Neville exclaimed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Second floor. It's a girl's lavatory though."

"Blaise shook his head. "Don't care, we've got to get Harry. Thanks!"

They doubled back to the second floor and skidded to a halt outside the wide open door.

"Ugh… that stinks!" Draco exclaimed, turning green.

"Draco, go get the teachers, we'll get Harry!" Blaise barked when they saw the troll.

Draco nodded and took off full speed down the halls, yelling wildly for help and barking orders at the portraits.

* * *

Harry pressed his back hard against the wall and the troll's club came down hard. A shout distracted it and instead of killing Harry instantly, the club shattered his left leg. Harry screamed and Laini renewed her attack on the troll.

"HARRY!"

Neville and Blaise both stood in the doorway, gaping at the troll before they randomly started throwing things at it. It made no difference until Neville yelled at it.

"Oi! Ugly!"

The troll turned around and Blaise yelled at Harry to move.

"C-Can't…" Harry hissed.

"_HARRY? What's happening?" _Skatha's terrified voice exclaimed.

"T-Troll… 'm hurt…" Harry mumbled, fighting to stay conscious. The troll continued to charge at Neville and Blaise but they managed to avoid it. Not for long though, as Blaise was thrown against the wall and he slid to the floor with a sickening crunch.

The troll now had Neville backed into a corner but Neville's face showed only a vicious defiance.

* * *

Neville suddenly heard a fierce, ear-splitting screech echoing around through the castle before everything was suddenly illuminated with a blazing orange light. He gaped as he saw a vicious creature attacking the troll, a mane of fire on its head.

The troll let out a roar before suddenly its head was ripped from its shoulders and it fell to the ground in a bloody and burnt heap. The creature continued to viciously attack it with its claws until Harry's weak voice called out.

"S-Skatha… it's dead…"

The creature stopped and suddenly began morphing into a different form. Its mane of fire fell limply down its back in the form of black and white hair, while the rest of the creature's body turned into that of a girl, looking no older than seventeen. Her fangs retracted and she rushed over to Harry, grabbing him in her arms.

"Get away from him your foul beast!" Neville screamed and began hurling things at her.

"N-Nev… it's okay…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry…" the girl whimpered and cradled him to her before pulling out a long white wand.

She traced it over his leg and Neville as all the cuts and bruises faded away.

"You," she snapped at him. "Bring the other boy."

Neville didn't hesitate and dragged an unconscious Blaise over to the orange-eyed girl. He watched as she repeated the same spell and Blaise's eyelids fluttered as he awoke.

"Harry?" she whispered and the small boy sat up, embracing her tightly.

A snake coiled up on Harry's lap, flicking its tongue against his cheek frantically and Harry smiled before looking up at Neville.

"Nev… thank you, you and Blaise saved my life."

Neville shook his head. "Harry… we almost didn't make it. If we hadn't met Myrtle…"

The girl stood up and walked over to Neville, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my Harry. Are you hurt at all?" she asked and he grimaced slightly.

"Just my hand."

The girl held up his hand and waved her own briefly, causing it to instantly heal, leaving the skin unblemished once again.

"T-Thank you… um… Miss?" he replied and she smiled kindly.

"Skatha LeFay, just Skatha actually."

Neville nodded. "I'm Neville."

"Neville what?" she asked and he sighed, bowing his head.

"Just Neville. I was disowned."

The girl gasped and Neville raised his head to see pure heartbreaking sadness in the orange depths of her eyes.

"Why?" she asked but jerked her head up as the sound of echoing footsteps approached.

"Shit, Harry, Neville and um, whatever your name is, your wands quick!" she barked and they threw them to her. She quickly shot off a few different curses and hexes before handing them back to the confused boys.

"So they think you did it!" she hissed. "Laini, hide!"

The snake hissed and promptly turned invisible before the girl transformed into a spider and perched on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Harry watched as McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel burst into the bathroom, expressions of utter horror and surprise on their faces.

"E-Explain yourselves this instant!" McGonagall spluttered.

"Well… what happened is…" Blaise began.

"It's my fault Professor." Harry cut him off. "I wasn't at the Feast because… well you know… I wasn't really up to _celebrating_ so I was in here talking to Myrtle, then she left. The troll came in and attacked. Then Neville and Blaise showed up and distracted it. We started cursing and hexing it and eventually managed to kill it."

McGonagall paled. "Well… ten points from Slytherin for endangering yourself and other students! However… I award five points to each of you… for sheer, dumb, luck."

They nodded.

"Back to your dorms." Snape barked and they nodded.

"Y-Yes… hurry, m-might wake up." Quirrel stammered and they quickly left.

No words were spoken until they got back to the Common Room and Draco practically leaped on Harry.

"Harry! I was so scared! Thank Merlin you're okay!" he cried but Harry merely dragged him down to his room, along with Blaise and Neville.

Once the door was closed, the Skatha spider leaped off Harry's shoulder and returned to her original form.

Draco yelped in surprise but Skatha merely glowered angrily.

"A troll… a goddamn fucking TROLL!" she screeched and shuddered with rage.

"Skatha… I-"

"Harry… just… shush." Skatha bit out and Harry clamped his mouth shut. That tone was not one he had ever heard before but it was the kind that hinted the inferno of rage that was barely staying below the surface.

"You're lucky you weren't killed!" she shouted. "What the hell were you thinking wandering around alone huh? After everything I taught you about being cautious!"

* * *

Skatha LeFay was fuming. A Mountain Troll had attacked her ward and no one had shown up until the troll had been incapacitated. Harry had almost _died!_

"Why didn't you bloody well run Osiris?" she roared. "You could have _died_! Don't you understand how close you came to death? What if I hadn't gotten there on time? You and your friends could be DEAD!"

She froze as she suddenly saw tears dripping on to the floor from Harry's bowed face. Her anger drained away, like desert sand absorbing a trickle of water.

"Oh Harry…" she whispered as his shoulders quaked. "I'm sorry."

She bent down and the child launched himself into her arms, sobbing loudly, clearly uncaring as to the presence of his friends.

"I'm s-sorry! I was just s-sad and I wanted to be alone! I d-didn't mean to g-get everyone in danger!" he sobbed and she tightened her hold on the boy.

"_**Laini couldn't protect him… Laini failed…"**_ the snake hissed as she came into view again.

"_**No Laini, it is my fault. I almost failed to save him."**_ Skatha replied and Harry shook his head.

"No… I can't expect you to be there all the time. It's my fault. No one else's."

Skatha held the boy at arm's length. "Don't cry my sweet Osiris. What's done is done and you are all safe. That's what matters."

Harry nodded and she turned to face the other three boys. All of their faces were bordering on grey and Skatha released Harry.

"Thank you boys."

They nodded and she turned to Blaise. "What is your name?"

"Blaise… Blaise Zabini."

She nodded. "Yes Harry mentioned you. Now Neville, tell me how you came to be disowned."

Neville paled even more, if it was possible and his legs seemed to shudder. Skatha flicked her wrist, conjuring five plush chairs along with five Butterbeers. Everyone took deep gulps of the warm drinks and settled into the soft chairs.

"I became a Slytherin and refused to get ReSorted." Neville mumbled. "So Gran disowned me. She even took my pet toad off me."

Skatha couldn't believe that someone could do that to a child so young and she flicked her wrist, causing Neville to be yanked bodily to her. She wrapped her arms around the trembling boy and seated him on her lap, humming a long forgotten lullaby, not unlike the one she used to soothe Harry to sleep when he had a nightmare.

The effect was instantaneous. The other three boys curled up on their chairs and slipped into sleep. Neville stayed awake and Skatha carded her hands through his hair softly.

* * *

Neville was in shock, he was in the lap of a creature he'd seen decapitate a troll mere minutes ago and she was singing to him. Strangely enough… he felt like he could trust her, she _cared_.

"Do you have anyone else to go to?" she asked softly.

"No… no-one. I'm alone, I haven't told Harry or the rest but… I don't even know if I can continue my education here next year. I have nothing but a first name. I'm just Neville, a nobody." Neville whispered.

"No, you are somebody Neville. You are so strong and brave… what is it you want to do with life?" she asked.

"I love working with plants and helping things grow. I love Herbology, anything to do with nature really." Neville replied. "Why?"

She smirked."Then I shall call you Cerrunos, after the Celtic god of fertility, life, animals, wealth, and the underworld."

"You're giving me a name?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I call Harry after the Egyptian god of the underworld, Osiris."

"Wow, well… thanks." Neville replied and she smiled.

"Neville, you and Harry are quite close no?" she asked and he nodded.

"I guess so. He was the first friend I ever had here." Neville replied, thinking back gratefully to the day the gods had fated him to meet Harry Potter.

"I know you don't know me that well… and your first impression of me was that of a vicious and mindless beast… but I will not see a child without a home or a family. I don't expect an answer right away but… would you like to be part of my family? It is Harry and myself only so there is plenty of room." Skatha asked and Neville jerked up, staring at her in awe.

"Y-You…want me to come and live with you?" he spluttered, in utter shock.

"If you want it. Harry of course would have no objections I'm sure."

"Wow… well, I mean… I…"

"Think about it. Use Hedwig, Harry's owl to write to me when you decide okay?" she asked.

"Thank you ma'am." Neville replied politely and she laughed.

"None of that! Now, you can tell Harry whenever you wish but do not feel pressured into replying anytime soon. In fact, decide no sooner than May. You can come to my home for the holidays and see what you think. That should be fun huh?" she asked, her voice taking an eager tone.

"Thanks Skatha. Um… not to be rude but… are you about seventeen?" he asked and she giggled.

"Not even close Cerrunos. I am a lot older than I look. Harry can tell you all about me but for now… sleep. Go on, off you go."

Neville nodded and made his way back to his room, plopping down on his bed with a sigh.

"Holy crap… she wants to adopt me?" he muttered before drifting off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skatha was gently rousing the young Zabini boy and he looked at her blearily.

"Huh?"

"Hello sleepy, I thought you'd prefer your own bed than the chair. Okay?" she whispered and he nodded, getting to his feet.

"Thank you for saving us and healing me."

She smiled at the dark-skinned boy. "Don't mention it kid."

He returned the smile and headed to the room while Skatha turned to Draco. The blonde was snoozing peacefully and she gently roused him.

"Draco, wake up."

He jerked awake and looked at her in confusion before groaning pitifully.

"Can't I sleep another bit?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You've already missed Potions."

Draco leaped off his seat, running towards the door before suddenly pausing as Skatha roared laughing.

"HA! That was fun! Don't worry kid, it's still night. Go to your own bed."

Draco stuck out his tongue and suddenly his expression turned to one of pure horror. He had just realised that he'd been disrespectful to a non-human with a vicious temper. His fears abated when she mirrored the gesture and waved at him.

Harry slept on peacefully, Laini draped over him, hissing softly. Skatha gently picked him up and laid him in his bed, switching his robes for his pyjamas and tucking him in.

"Goodnight Harry."

"S-Skatha?" Harry breathed and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Write to me okay?" she murmured.

"Okay… d'you have to go?" he mumbled.

"Yes Osiris. Sleep well."

"K… night and… thanks."

"For you… a thousand times over my Osiris. Rest well." Skatha whispered and stroked Laini softly before taking her shadow form and bidding farewell to Hogwarts.

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts."

"**Anytime Lady LeFay, safe travel."**

"Thank you."

* * *

Skatha took to her flaming method of transport, finally touching down on the darkened grounds of the Isle. And deep and rumbling ground issued from the shadows and two eyes, exactly the same colour of Skatha's own except way larger, blinked at her.

"Well it took you long enough."

Skatha grinned at the eyes before shrugging. "What can I say? I have a weakness for cute kids."

"Indeed."

"Oh hush you grouchy lizard."

"LIZARD!"

"I jest Vanilor. Bloody hypersensitive dragon."

"Humph! Bitch." Vanilor retorted.

Skatha scoffed. "Vanilor, I'm a Demon, what'd you expect, a halo and hymn-singing?"

"Ugh the torture…"

Skatha merely laughed and headed into the castle, thoughts of adoption racing through her ancient mind.

"Well why not?" she asked herself.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys hope this chapter is better than the last one! Although I am happy to say that apparently Harry's random crazy pirate moment was funny, so YAY!**_

_**Oh YEAH! Cerrunos is pronouced "Seh-run-ohs"**_

_**AS BEFORE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PLOT/CHARACTERS ARE WELCOME, ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED GO RIGHT AHEAD AND ASK!**_

_**Your Ever the Serpentine Author: DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**_

_**X**_


	15. Quidditch and Quirrel

_**Hello everyone, it's been too long. You'll have to forgive me for how late this chapter is… it's not even that good actually. I found out that I have a virus, I'm not elaborating which one but it's basically sapping my energy and I can barely stay awake long enough to write anything. For those of you who have wished me well, I'm eternally grateful, some of the reviews gave me a real boost so this is for you. By the way, who sent me calpol, grapes and chocolate? I woke up and it was there. Then I got this awesome phantom hug? :O Haha jk, thanks for everything guys, your support is amazing. I'll do my best to keep updating but I've got my exams in June so this month is busy. Once summer comes, I'm all yours!**_

_**Oh one more thing, I was asked about these quotes at the beginning of every chapter. I started with poem quotes but since chapter seven I've used lyrics so if you want to know what ones just ask. I've tried writing it down but everytime I post, it's not there?**_

* * *

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

* * *

The events of Halloween were soon laid to rest and talk of the Quidditch season was quick to take over, especially with the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game approaching. Marcus Flint had been merciless for the last few practices, promising agonising deaths for any who dared to slack off. The pressure was mostly on Harry as Seeker and Bletchley as Keeper but Harry was warned to stay away from the fray until he saw the Snitch.

"No sense in you getting knocked out Potter." Flint had grunted and Harry had merely gulped in response.

"You'll be great." Daphne assured, pushing a plate of food towards him on the morning of the match but Harry could barely look at it.

"I'm not hungry…" was his excuse but Blaise merely glowered at him.

"Harry, Seekers always get the worst of the game. If a team's Seeker gets knocked out, the other team is screwed unless they have a reserve Seeker. You'll need your strength."

Harry groaned and nodded, allowing Neville to spoon some beans on to his toast.

The hoots of the mail owls echoed through the Hall as everyone was sent their care packages and the like from home. There was no sign of Hedwig amongst the cloud of brown and black and Harry groaned.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"I was _praying_ that Skatha would have gotten my request for a broom but if I don't have it by now… it's stupid to hope to have it by the game." Harry replied and bowed his head.

A loud screech echoed throughout the Hall, clearly not the kind of screech heard from an owl and Harry looked up curiously. A beautiful grey and black bird with a huge wingspan dove down into the Hall, carrying a very large package in its talons.

"What's that?" Neville gasped.

As the bird flew closer, Harry got a good view of what it was.

"Aquila!" he exclaimed, finally recognising Skatha's pet Harpy Eagle.

The bird dropped the package before landing gracefully on the Slytherin Table with a loud screech.

"Hey Aquila." Harry greeted, stroking the bird and pushing his goblet of juice towards the tired eagle.

He grabbed the package and ripped it open, smiling widely as a broom toppled out on to the table before him.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Blaise exclaimed. "Wow! It's a top of the range broom, the fastest model yet!"

"Wow…" was all Harry could say as he ran a hand over the gleaming wood in utter reverence.

"Potter. Time to move. On your feet." Flint demanded and Harry leaped to his feet, looking up at Flint's stern expression.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. "After all our hard work, all the training… can you win this?"

Harry watched as his team captain held up his hand, inviting Harry to clasp it.

Harry gripped Flint's hand tightly and nodded sharply. "Yes."

* * *

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch yelled and with a blast of her whistle, they game began.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is… and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor!"

Lee Jordan, a close friend of the Weasley twins, was commentating, under the scrutinising eye of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh! Slytherin have taken the Quaffle with Captain Marcus Flint flying like an eagle up there. He takes a shot… come on Wood! No! Slytherin scores and takes the lead by ten points!"

Way above the onslaught that was the match, Harry glided over the opposing teams, squinting to try and get a glimpse of the tiny and overly elusive Snitch.

"There!" he muttered as he spotted it near the Slytherin goals and shot at it full speed only to be suddenly blocked by a Gryffindor. He went whirling out of control and barely managed to stay on his broom.

"HEY! I'm flying here!" Harry yelled at Alicia Spinnet. "FOUL!"

Hooch blew her whistle and got a penalty for Slytherin, which Flint put away nicely. The Snitch unfortunately, had disappeared again and Harry searched once again, avoiding a Bludger. He finally saw it again and dove at it, followed by the Gryffindor Seeker. Suddenly, his broom began bucking wildly underneath him. It was like it had a mind of its own and was trying to throw him off.

"Whoa!" Harry yelped as he was thrown off the broom and barely managed to grab hold of it.

* * *

"What's going on?" Neville exclaimed from the stands as he gaped up at Harry.

"He's lost control of his broom… someone must be jinxing it. Blaise give me your binoculars!" Hermione exclaimed and Blaise reluctantly handed them over.

Hermione began scanning the other stands and gasped when she focused on the teachers' stand.

"Snape and Quirrel!" she gasped.

"WHAT?" Draco, Blaise and Neville exclaimed.

"Both aren't blinking! You've got to maintain eye contact, I've read about it! So… who is it?" she replied.

The Slytherins exchanged confused looks.

"It can't be Snape, he's our Head of House… but Quirrel doesn't look the type to kill a fly!" Blaise argued.

"It's not Snape!" Draco said heatedly, not doubting his godfather for a second.

"Appearances can be deceiving. I mean on Halloween, Quirrel came around pretty quickly… and that stutter? Way too… forced almost."

"So we're agreed? Quirrel?" Hermione asked.

The three boys nodded. "Quirrel."

* * *

Hermione ran off the stands and headed for the teachers' stand, waiting until she saw Quirrel's cloak.

"Lacarnum Inflamare!" she whispered and some small flames leaked out of her wand and on to Quirrel's cloak. A yelp informed her that she had succeeded and she hurried back down the stairs, just in time to see Harry tumble off his broom a few feet off the ground. He was retching and suddenly… the Golden Snitch popped out and landed in his hand.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins." Lee Jordan commented glumly.

Hermione smiled and cheered loudly with the Slytherins as Harry held up the Snitch, a grin on his face.

* * *

"Harry!" Neville yelled as Harry came out of the changing rooms half an hour later.

"You're okay!" Draco sighed in relief.

"Lucky git is all I'll say." Blaise said and Harry smiled.

"What happened though? It's like the broom went crazy!" Harry exclaimed and Neville nodded.

"Harry… it's thanks to Hermione you didn't get killed."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean Nev?"

"She recognised the signs of someone jinxing the broom, then she looked at the teachers and saw that Snape and Quirrel both weren't blinking so she ran off. Next thing we know Quirrel was leaping up and your broom stopped jerking and you won." Neville replied and Harry gaped.

'_Hermione… saved my life?'_ he thought, aghast. _'She actually saved _me?'

Harry shook his head in shock and glanced around. "So where is she?"

"Library!" came the chorused reply.

Harry nodded and began walking back towards the school, broom in hand. As he walked, he caught sight of Hermione heading down towards the hut that Hagrid lived in.

* * *

"Oi! Hermione!" he yelled and she turned around. Harry ran down the hill towards her and she smiled.

"Hi Harry."

"You saved me." Harry stated and she shrugged.

"What are friends for?" she asked and Harry managed not to gape.

"Yeah… well, thank you Hermione."

She smiled again and nodded. "I'm going to see Hagrid. Want to come with me? You haven't met him have you?"

"Well… not really I guess. Um… okay so." Harry replied and she beamed before heading to the door and knocking on it.

Hagrid opened the door and smiled warmly at her. "Hallo Hermione! Good to see yeh, did yeh- what's _he_ doin' here?"

Hagrid glared at Harry but Harry kept his expression impassive.

"Oh, I asked him to come with me… is that okay?" Hermione replied worriedly.

Hagrid grunted and stepped back to let them in. Harry was suddenly pinned by a large dog, which then proceeded to lick his face and cover him in slobber.

"Okay down boy!" Harry yelled, laughing.

"Fang… likes yeh…" Hagrid murmured, shocked.

"He's very nice Hagrid. We haven't really been introduced. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"I know who yeh are." Hagrid replied gruffly and sat down before turning to Hermione.

"How are they treatin' yeh now Hermione?" he asked warmly.

"Well… actually Hagrid, Harry and Neville are the only two people who aren't mean to me. They even sit with me at meals and everything!" Hermione replied happily.

"Two Slytherins?" Hagrid scoffed. "Hermione-"

"Excuse me Hagrid." Harry interrupted. "You're judging me and Neville by our House? From what I gathered, you knew both Neville's parents and mine. You're against their children now because of a House? Hagrid… the Ravenclaws are horrible to Hermione, the Gryffindors slag her. The Hufflepuffs ignore her and yes, lots of the Slytherins do too. Neville and I don't, and both Blaise and Draco are civil to her. Just because we're Slytherins does _not_ mean that we're evil or bigots! Hermione is the top of our year and she _saved my life_ today when my broom was being jinxed. She said afterwards 'What are friends for?' Hagrid. We're friends and I am not a stereotype Slytherin that you seem to think I am!"

Harry took a deep breath and suddenly realised how much frustration he'd kept pent up.

Hagrid's eyes were glistening and he pulled out a flowery handkerchief, blowing his nose loudly.

"Harry… Yeh have no idea how much yeh sounded like yer mother just now."

Harry reeled backwards in shock and gaped at the large man. "What?"

"She said somethin' like tha' when she was here in Hogwarts, slightly different but still along the same lines. I… I'm sorry fer bein' so rude."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'm Harry."

He extended his hand, only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the now sobbing man.

"I haven' seen yeh since you was a baby Harry! When I heard yeh got put in an orphanage I was so upset and I was worried yeh were like the other Slytherins but yeh really are James and Lily's son, you're not Dark, you're good!" Hagrid sobbed hysterically and Harry gave the giggling Hermione a pleading look.

"Help me!" he mouthed and she shook her head, causing Harry to glare at her.

Hagrid finally released him and they had tea before they were ushered back to the castle for dinner.

"So… what do you think of Hagrid?" Hermione asked and Harry glared jokingly at her.

"Thanks for your help anyway. My ribs are bruised! He's totally overly emotional, doesn't know his own strength, hated me at first, then liked me… he's bloody confusing!"

"So you like him then." Hermione replied and Harry balked.

"I guess." Harry replied and kept walking, ignoring Hermione's laughing.

* * *

Dinner was delicious as usual and there was a party in the Common Room afterwards. Harry slipped down to his room instead with Laini's dinner with intentions of writing to Skatha.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"_**NO! Laini doesn't have to shut up! Only Master can tell Laini to hush, not some silly glass snake!"**_

"_**I have a name you know. I don't call you a stripy snake now do I?"**_

"_**Laini doesn't care. Laini is the favourite. You are just glass and watch Master when he showers!"**_

"_**I DO NOT! What do you take me for? A pervert?"**_

"_**Laini doesn't care what silly Spectre says. Where is Master?"**_

"_**Not here."**_

"_**Not funny."**_

"_**I thought it was LITTLE Laini!"**_

"_**I'M NOT LITTLE!"**_

"_**Guys? Chill… please!" **_Harry yelled, silencing the feuding serpents.

"_**MASTER! FOOD, PLEASE!" **_Laini exclaimed as she launched herself at Harry.

"_**Okay, okay! Here!" **_Harry replied and took her out to his bedroom, laying the assortments of meat down for her.

"_**Yay… more boring meat." **_Laini grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes, conjuring a mouse.

"_**Happy now?"**_ he asked.

"_**Very!"**_ Laini replied and slithered after the mouse.

Harry sighed and headed into the bathroom, splashing his face with cool water.

"_**What ails you?"**_ Spectre asked and Harry looked up and the glass snake.

"_**Many thoughts Spectre. Just a lot of thoughts."**_ Harry replied and turned to leave.

"_**You don't have to live up to everyone's expectations Harry. You are Harry, not James and not Lily. Not the Boy-Who-Lived and not the Saviour. You are Harry and you deserve to live your own life. Choose your own path, not the one people are forcing upon you."**_ Spectre said to his back and Harry slowly turned.

"_**Smart snake."**_ Harry muttered.

"_**Merely an aid Harry. I help the worthy and I will help you. I have Salazar's knowledge and experience in my mind. He too was like you as was… the other Heir… but you too will bring about change. Don't conform to their expectations Harry, never follow, always lead. Now, the hour is late, rest up."**_ Spectre hissed and coiled up, slipping into sleep.

Harry left the bathroom and proceeded to write his letter to Skatha, telling her about Quidditch (leaving out the jinxing), Hagrid and his lessons.

"I'll send it in the morning…" Harry mumbled sleepily and changed into his pyjamas before crawling into bed. Laini slithered up on to his stomach under the sheets and hissed a goodnight to Harry.

Harry's eyes burned with tiredness and tears leaked out everytime he yawned but he just couldn't sleep. What had Spectre meant about the other Heir? Who was that? How did Spectre even know what to say to make him feel better? Harry sighed and placed his glasses on the locker before reaching for the lamp. The carved name glittered slightly and Harry traced his finger lightly over the engraving.

"And who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

The question remained unanswered as darkness finally enveloped his mind and he slipped into a deep and well need slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it guys, hope it was okay, I'm pretty tired. Ha. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Can anyone hazard a guess as to where Spectre's words are leading to? :P**_ Anyways. Thanks again my faithful readers and reviewers, I mean it to every single one of you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hugs for everyone (NO! I'm not contagious! … Anymore…) Okay, Reviews guys, thanks again!

**Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**


	16. Doubts and Deceit

**Hello everyone. I'm so very sorry for not updating. I'm all better and I finally finished my exams but that's not why I haven't updated. Unfortunately, my Grandfather passed away and it hit me very hard. He was my Dad, considering my real one left, but you all didn't need to know that. I haven't had the inspiration nor the drive to update lately. This isn't even that good, it's short. I'm thinking of starting to list the songs that inspire me on each chapter but we shall see.**

* * *

_When we thought all was clear_

_All that fell was a tear._

_Doubt and betrayal in those eyes_

_I am numb and cold… he thinks I lied._

_-written by yours truly-_

* * *

Christmas was coming and it was now mid-December. Harry had of course, instantly signed the list of people going home for Christmas along with Neville. Of course… Dumbledore just _had_ to interfere.

"Harry, I highly doubt Neville wants to go to an orphanage for the holidays?" he had said.

"Who said anything about an orphanage?" Harry replied. "I live with my guardian now."

Skatha had told him to tell Dumbledore about her but not her actual heritage or her home.

"Guardian? Who is that? You have never mentioned having a guardian." Dumbledore spluttered.

"Never came up." Harry replied easily and turned to walk away.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore thundered. "I refuse to let you leave these grounds without meeting with this guardian of yours!"

Harry turned and gave Dumbledore a dark smirk. "As you wish… Headmaster."

He turned and clutched the amulet in his hand.

'Skatha… Dumbledore wishes to meet my guardian. What do I tell him your name is?'

He heard a slight chuckle.

'Tell him my name is… Eris. Fitting, no?'

Harry frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before, the he grinned. In mythology Eris was the goddess of destruction and discord.

He turned back to the confused looking old fool and smiled. "She will be here shortly."

"Hmm, what is her name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eris."

Dumbledore ran his fingers through that scraggly beard, making Harry very tempted to cut it off.

"Harry! Harry! She's here!" Neville exclaimed as he came running towards Harry and Dumbledore.

"Eris?" Dumbledore asked and Harry gave Neville a sharp nod, unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"Yes." Neville replied, catching on instantly and the loud click of heels echoed through the corridor. Harry forced himself not to grin wickedly as he saw a woman that was Skatha in every way but looks.

She had altered her form so that she now had bright blue eyes and curly chestnut hair. She had added some curves to her formerly lithe, almost feline form and she had opted for some simple Muggle clothing.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and he ran straight into her outstretched arms. She hugged him tightly and Harry sighed as he inhaled that comforting vanilla scent that was purely his Skatha.

"Ms. Eris?" Dumbledore enquired and Skatha straightened, smiling brightly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you at last!" she said, her voice altered slightly to sound more girly.

"The pleasure is mine Eris, or would you prefer if I called you by your title?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Eris Salvatore." Skatha replied and smiled again.

"A pleasure. Shall we all head to my office?" he asked and Skatha nodded.

Once they were all seated in the office, Skatha answered Dumbledore's questions with such a natural fluency that if Harry had been talking to her, he never would have suspected a thing.

"So how is it you happened upon young Harry here?" Dumbledore asked.

She smiled warmly at Harry. "It all happened rather fast really, Headmaster. I was visiting my cousin, the owner of the orphanage, because I was rather interested in working alongside children. So he appointed me to help Harry with some apparently lacking social skills. We clicked immediately and after only two meetings I felt as though I knew him inside out. I've always wanted children you see… but as the Fates would have it, I am unable to do so. Harry was everything I ever wanted in a son and I felt this unending urge to take him with me and give him a home. When I discovered that he was a wizard, that decided it. I adopted him and brought him to my home."

"Such a heart-warming story my dear. It is nice to see such devotion." Dumbledore said truthfully. "However, I must ask, out of interest for both Harry and Neville's safety, where your home is?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that Headmaster. My home is under numerous protections, including the Fidelius Charm for which I am the Secret Keeper. It is almost as safe as Gringotts." Skatha replied.

"Yet, Gringotts was broken into." Dumbledore said lightly and Harry saw a muscle twitch in Skatha's jaw.

"Gringotts hoards treasures and riches of many kinds Headmaster. Temptation is the biggest flaw of man. Gringotts is also not under the Fidelius. Now, I am afraid I really must go Headmaster. Many preparations have yet to be made for this joyous occasion!" she exclaimed happily.

"Joyous occasion?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Skatha adopted an expression of utter shock. "Why, my first Christmas with Harry and Neville of course!"

"Ah, of course." Dumbledore replied. "Neville is accompanying you?"

"Yes sir, I do think he would enjoy Christmas with friends don't you? So many are leaving and the castle must be unimaginably lonely." Skatha said sadly.

"Indeed." Dumbledore replied. "Very well. Off you go."

* * *

Skatha got to her feet, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you Headmaster, it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"And you Ms. Salvatore."

Without another word, they left the office and Dumbledore watched them go grudgingly.

"Eris Salvatore? I have never come across such a name in all my years. Yet… both Neville and Harry seem happy with her…" he voiced his thoughts aloud. "Then again… I cannot have Harry slipping through my fingers. If he is to truly become the weapon against Voldemort… he must remain malleable and easy to mold. Still, if this Eris character is Light, she can influence him… but how to influence her?

Skatha rolled her eyes as they finally left the office and ushered the two boys down to Harry's room, where she promptly morphed back to herself.

"Ow…" she grunted and massaged her aching jaw.

"Are you okay Skatha?" Neville asked and she grimaced.

"Yeah, just let me unscrew my smile…" she cracked her jaw. "Ahh… much better."

Both Harry and Neville cringed at the sound and she grinned wickedly at them.

"Heh, who wears the mask that grins and lies?" she chuckled.

"Only you, all hail Skatha." Harry replied sarcastically and mock bowed, causing her to laugh out loud and grab him in a vice grip.

"Hey! Le' go!" he yelped and she grinned evilly.

"Does somebody have… _tickles_?" she hissed and Harry's eyes widened.

"No please! Anything but TH-AAAAHH-T!" Harry screamed as she began the torturous onslaught.

He was panting, with tears streaming from his eyes when she finally released him and she smirked.

"You were saying something?" she teased and Harry glared before she got to her feet.

"Time to go. Cerrunos? Are you packed?" she asked and he nodded.

"Then off we go."

She led the two boys out with their shrunken trunks while Laini coiled around her shoulders, invisible to everyone else.

Draco and Blaise were heading home to their families also and promised to write over the holidays.

* * *

Finally, Harry and Neville bid farewell to the beautiful castle for the holidays and grasped the Portkey that Skatha had conjured for appearance's sake. The odd sensation of being hooked by the navel and they were suddenly standing in Skatha's halls. Well, Harry and Skatha were standing. Neville had landed rather ungraciously and winced.

"Ow… my tail bone!" he groaned and Harry sniggered.

"You have a tail?" he gasped jokingly and Neville shot him a glare.

"Oh Harry be nice." Skatha scolded. "Neville has the room across from yours, do show him the way won't you?"

Harry nodded and led Neville up the stairs, leaving Laini and Hedwig with Skatha.

* * *

Meanwhile Skatha headed into the library and sat in her favourite chair, pondering what to do with Neville and Harry.

"_**What's wrong?" **_Laini asked and Skatha shook her head.

"_**Nothing Laini, I just wonder what to do. I've been studying Blood Adoption but I can't do it, not yet."**_

"_**Why not?"**_ Laini asked.

"_**Because… if I adopt them both through blood, they take on my blood properties. The will take on the blood of an Empusa. They will receive some of my powers… and also my needs as well as my many flaws."**_

_**"Laini thinks that is not so bad. Master loves you so, why not do it?"**_

Skatha sighed. _**"Because Laini, Empusa are females… there has never been a male Empusa. Empusa are incapable of producing male heirs."**_

Laini slithered on to the table and looked Skatha in the eye. _**"So?"**_

Skatha snarled, her face contorting angrily. _**"They could die! Or become worse than I ever was! Don't you see Laini? If I blood-adopt them, we both might lose the boys we know!"**_

Laini hissed. _**"Or nothing might happen! It could go perfectly and you would have a real family!"**_

"_**Real family? Laini, blood or no they are my family! Anyway even if they only take on some of my powers, they are still too young. Their own magical cores are still growing and changing. It's too risky. Such a concentration of magic would put unimaginable strain on them. It could break them, turn them into Squibs for Slytherin's sake!**_ _**You expect me to take that chance?"**_

Laini averted her gaze briefly. _**"Could, might, maybe. None of that is certain."**_

Skatha jumped to her feet, her hair shining with an orange aura, showing the fragility of her self-control.

"_**I can't Laini! I refuse to blood adopt them. I just can't bear the thought of what it could mean!"**_ she exclaimed.

A small gasp caused her to whirl around and she saw Harry standing a few feet away from her.

"Harry…" she whispered, her heart constricting when she saw the emotions in his tear-laden eyes. Betrayal, hurt… anger.

"I should have known no-one would ever really want me." Harry spat and the tears overflowed, falling to the floor.

"No, Harry you don't understand! I-"

"NO! You don't understand! You're a _demon_. What the hell do you care? Maybe Neville and I are just Christmas dinner as far as your concerned. Did you ever really care?" he cried.

"Harry!" she exclaimed but he turned on his heel and fled, leaving Skatha standing alone in the library as Laini chased after him.

"What have I done?" she whispered, as a single black tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated, I need the inspiration. Thank you for your support everyone. I hope this update was okay.**_

_**Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**_


	17. Darker Demons and Discovering Darkness

_**Thank you for reviewing everyone. Just a few short notes: the reason for this title is because I read the poem "The Poison Tree" by William Blake and while I was mulling over it, an idea slid into my mind for a fanfic so I tried it out.**_

_**As for Fawkes, I just wanted to change him slightly, after all, this is, as I've stated **_**many **_**times before, an AU story. It is also my first attempt at writing a fanfic so there are obviously going to be some mistakes that some people find irritating. I apologise for that. **_

_**Some other things, Dumbledore knows Harry has been in the orphanage as he says in the previous chapter. As for the chapter Blood AND Guardians, no the Dursleys were not going to get killed off as they have yet to make another appearance that's quite central to my "plot".**_

_**Yes I know this mightn't be up to some people's standards but come on! It's not strictly everything from the book, I've made mistakes but as you know I'm not strictly sticking to the canon. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the reviews, really I do but please understand that this story is far from perfect.**_

_**Sorry to be keeping you waiting my dear readers. I do appreciate all your comments and your opinions, even if I don't completely agree with them, are respected and taken into consideration.**_

_**Oh, one more thing, as regards the pairing, I'm still unsure about it. I know a lot of you like Harry/Daphne but we shall see. If you have any suggestions go ahead.**_

_**Oh yes! The word "Dorcha" will be used in this chapter. It is Irish and is pronounced along the lines of "Duh- ra- kah".**_

_**Thanks again, now, on with the story.**_

* * *

_**So what if you can see  
The Darker Side of me  
No-one will ever change  
This Animal I have Become.**_

* * *

Harry ran through the hall and up to his room, tears streaming down his cheeks. Laini slithered in just before the door was slammed shut by a burst of Harry's magic. She watched as her master flopped down on his bed and slithered over to him, resting on his chest.

"Master?"

"_**Go away Laini."**_ Harry grumbled.

"_**No Master, you have to listen to Laini, please!"**_ Laini begged and Harry glared.

"_**What? As you feed me lies about how much Skatha **_loves _**me."**_

Laini shook her head. _**"She did not lie Master. She refuses to blood adopt you because she fears the repercussions. She fears what mixing her demon blood would do to you both."**_

Harry frowned. _**"Laini… you're talking differently."**_

"_**Yes… because… spectretughtmeeloquence."**_

"_**Because what?"**_ Harry asked.

She hissed. _**"Okay, because Spectre has been trying to teach Laini eloquence instead of arguing all the time. Wait, don't change the subject!"**_

Harry rolled his eyes at the striped snake. _**"Are you telling the truth?"**_

Laini eyed him impatiently. _**"The truth? Really? Master, you know we can tell naught but truth in this tongue!"**_

Harry sighed. _**"Fine."**_

"_**Skatha loves you Master, with all her heart. She just wants to keep you safe."**_ Laini hissed and Harry sat up slowly.

"_**I'll talk to her."**_

Without another word, he stood and left the room, heading back to the library. It was empty and Harry quickly called Patch. The house-elf popped into view and bowed.

"What can Patch be doing for you sir?" he asked.

"Do you know where Skatha is?" Harry asked and Patch frowned.

"You had best be leaving her where she is Master Harry. When Mistress is in the dungeons-"

Harry didn't wait for an answer and hurried towards the stairs, only to be blocked by Patch.

"Patch what are you doing?" Harry snapped.

Patch gripped his ears and shook his head. "Master Harry, we is to never go down to the dungeons when Mistress is down there. We thought Mistress was getting better but she is having relapses often."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Relapses?"

He moved around Patch but the elf grabbed his leg.

"No Master Harry! Dangerous!" he squealed and Harry growled.

"Patch, let me go. That's an order."

Patch winced and reluctantly let go of his leg. "Please Master Harry."

"Harry?"

Harry whirled around to see Neville looking at him, an expression of confusion on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know Nev. Apparently Skatha is down in the dungeons but it's not very safe for us to go down there. Still, I need to talk to her and I want to see what's wrong. Patch said she was having relapses?"

Neville looked blankly at Harry then shrugged. "Let's go then."

"Ooh…" Patch groaned unhappily and pulled at his ears. "Masters please reconsider!"

"No Patch." Harry replied and descended the winding staircase, into the depths of the castle, wondering what on earth the elf meant by relapses.

* * *

Skatha slammed the heavy door shut when she reached the dungeons, gritting her teeth in pain.

"No, go away…" she hissed. "I won't let you out!"

"**Let me? You won't have a choice. Soon I'll take the control from you and put YOU in this prison!" **a smooth, melodic yet Arctic voice hissed.

Skatha shook her head wildly. "No! You can't. I'm stronger!"

The voice chuckled sinisterly and Skatha's vision swam, causing her to buckle to the floor.

"**Stronger are you? Yes… you are… for now. Believe me when I say that I will get out of this prison. You're a disgrace to us! Yet you still dare to hold the name of Skatha? You are a minuscule fraction of what we once were!"**

Skatha trembled. "I won't be that monster again. You know what happens…"

"**HA! You refer to the child still? You've gone even softer since that Potter child showed up. He'll be the first to go once I take control."**

Skatha's eyes blazed. "NO! He's mine! He and Neville are as good as sons to me! I love them, you can't take that from me!"

The voice turned deathly cold. **"You took my freedom, I'll take what matters most to you. You're weak! Even now I can extend some control over you."**

Skatha winced at the pressure on her mind and lurched forwards as she suddenly found herself in a dark room, looking at the dungeons from so sort of window.

"How does it feel now?" she heard her voice hiss. She watched as her hand was raised and a mirror was conjured.

She winced as she saw her former appearance reflected back at her. Her eyes were redder than dripping blood and filled with malice. Her hair was a waterfall of ink cascading down her front, all traces of white eradicated and her teeth were now razor sharp fangs. Black scales covered her hands and arms as far as her elbows like shiny gauntlets and her claws glinted brighter than ever. She looked every bit of the demon she always been depicted and renowned as.

"**No! I'm not this creature!" **she roared, only to find that her lips wouldn't move and that she was only screaming with her thoughts.

"Yes… you see it now…"

Skatha flinched as her darker demonic half sneered condescendingly at her.

"**You won't keep me here!"** she shrieked at her other self, the one she had come to refer to as her Darkness, Dorcha.

"I believe I once said the same thing to you Skatha. Yet here we are. Fitting is it not?" Dorcha spat.

"**You wait until I get out. I won't rest until I vanquish you from me!"**

Dorcha laughed maniacally. "You've gotten dumber as well as softer! You wouldn't be alive were it not for me! I am the true Skatha! You know I curse the day I killed that child. That slight bit of remorse gave you all the power you needed to imprison me. Well not this time, this time I will reign over us… and that Potter child will go back to that orphanage. Just think of how much he will hate us, fear us… the betrayal. Isn't it just… _evil?_**"**

"**Harry will know. He will know that this is not me."** Skatha growled.

Dorcha chuckled. "Oh my word, you _are_ amusing. First of all there is no you or I. There is only _us_. Just think of things this way. It is entirely your fault that we are like this. I contradict myself by saying this but you split us apart. We were once a magnificent creature. We exercised restraint when needed but we were ruthless when it was necessary. Had you left us that way, none of this would be happening. Reflect on that Skatha, I'm going to enjoy my time in our body!"

* * *

Harry and Neville pushed the heavy door inward and continued through the dungeon corridor. Harry bit his lip nervously as they reached the door at the end of the corridor and glanced at Neville.

"Well?" Neville asked. "Going in?"

Harry nodded stiffly and reached for the door handle, pausing as he heard an icy voice from inside.

"Reflect on that Skatha, I'm going to enjoy my time in our body!" the voice hissed and Harry charged in the door, Neville at his heels.

Harry stumbled backwards when he saw the demonic version of Skatha. The scent she emitted was unlike the one that Harry was used to, yet it was not her fear-inducing scent. It had a bittersweet scent of cherry blossom with the sharpness of ice permeating through it. It was cold yet sweet, Skatha… yet not.

"S-Skatha?" he whispered and she grinned, revealing her pointed fangs.

"Ah yes, Harry and Nelson."

Neville frowned. "Neville."

Her lip curled. "Whatever."

Harry felt his ire rise and he stalked towards the demon. "What have you done to Skatha… whoever you are!"

The demon threw her head back and laughed in an almost crazy fashion before sneering at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I have done nothing to her. She and I are one in the same. I just took advantage of her vulnerability and took control of what should never have been taken from me.

Harry gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you stupid brat, that I am Skatha's darker half while she is my lighter half. Together we have been Skatha, until she took over and imprisoned me after we killed that pest of a child. Honestly, what kind of idiot runs at a demon when it's feeding? Really?" she snarled. "Yet I did feel a tad bit remorseful and _she _exploited it. She calls me Dorcha you know?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. This thing was Skatha before she even understood humanity?

"Dorcha?" Neville asked and Skatha glared at him.

"What?" she spat.

"N-No… what does it mean?" he asked.

It was terrifying to see her snarl instantly change to a feral grin. "Darkness, my sweet. Now… it's time for me to hunt. Then I'll figure out what to do with you brats."

"Do with us?" Harry exclaimed and she chuckled.

"Yes indeed Harry… or _Osiris_ as that idiot called you. You are no more deserving of that name than she is of the name of Skatha. As for you tubby," she looked at Neville. "One has to wonder if she and I really do share a mind. She was clearly out of her's when she took you in. Honestly, is she trying to ruin our reputation?"

Anger unlike anything that he had ever felt welled up inside Harry and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he roared and the grin slid of her face like butter.

"Excuse me?" she growled but Harry didn't back down.

"I said not to speak about Skatha that way! I love her and she loves both Neville and me. Nothing you do will ever change that. She'll find a way to beat you and even if she doesn't, we will!"

"Too right!" Neville yelled.

Dorcha's shoulders shook wildly as she roared laughing. "Oh this is priceless! Love? She loves you? You love her? What utter drivel!"

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but her face suddenly became a mask of pain.

"Yes… we did feel love once. For him and him alone… he loved us as much as we loved him. He doesn't understand it anymore though, not since the second one. He betrayed us, we promised to return but he betrayed us!"

Dorcha's face transformed into a mask of feral rage. Her hair turned into a fiery mane and her fear scent burnt their nostrils.

"But we will not be fooled again. He will pay for what he did… but first… a hunt." Dorcha suddenly grinned again. "Blood to be spilled, flesh to be eaten, lives to take… ooh, I'm trembling with anticipation!"

She stalked past them and began half skipping up the corridor.

Rage surged through Harry's veins, his blood boiling with a fire of anger. He felt his whole body trembling and Neville suddenly backed away from him.

"H-Harry!" he gasped.

* * *

Neville found it next to impossible to understand what the hell was going on with Skatha but it wasn't good. That much was blatantly obvious. Harry was taking it rougher than he but as Skatha strode past them, it seemed as if Harry was at the end of his tether. He began trembling and Neville watched in horror as an aura of black energy began pulsing around his friend.

"H-Harry?" he gasped and watched as a ball of black energy began forming in Harry's hand.

Harry's head snapped towards Neville who backed away instantly when he saw Harry's eyes blazing with anger. His eyes had narrowed to slits and he emanated both darkness and power in a terrifying combination.

Harry turned back to watch Dorcha and raised his hand, throwing the ball of black energy at her.

"Neville… get away." Harry growled in a strained voice. "Please."

"No Harry." Neville replied and stood his ground.

The ball of black energy impacted with the Empusa's back and sent her flying into the stone walls with a sickening crunch. Neville flinched and Harry panted as she slowly got to her feet and turned to face them, a snarl-like smile on her face.

"Dabbling with the Dark are we?" she hissed evilly. "Let me show you how it's really done!"

* * *

Harry couldn't even begin to express the euphoria he had felt when he'd launched that dark energy at Dorcha. It felt magnificent, liberating… powerful. He watched as she strode back towards them and she opened her mouth, releasing the Wraith-like screech that he'd hoped he'd never hear again.

"Tell me something _Harry_," she sneered. "Do you fear Death?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as she held up a ball of fire in her scaly hand. Without warning she launched it and Harry dove at Neville, knocking them both out of the way and into an alcove.

"So… you wish to die cowering in fear? Can't you look death in the eyes and accept the inevitable? Come Harry, I thought I taught you values?" Dorcha roared.

Harry got to his feet and walked out to face her, shoving Neville back as he did.

"Neville, stay there!" he snarled as Neville made to get up.

"Sure you're not a _Gryffindor _at heart Harry?" Dorcha taunted.

"Shut up!" he roared at her. "You're not Skatha! Don't you dare try to even act like you understand me or her!"

"Oh but I do Harry… more than you know. But look at it this way, I'm giving you the greatest gift of all! Your parents, you'll see them again… beyond the veil." Dorcha sneered.

He could only watch as she held up two fireballs in either hand and prepared to launch them at him.

* * *

Laini was restless. Her Master should have returned by now, or even summoned her to him… but he hadn't. Losing her patience, she slithered through the halls, following both his scent and her familiar bond to him. She was uncomfortable with the amount of Dark magic that was hanging in the air. Something was happening in the castle depths. She hurriedly slithered down into the dungeons and if she could have, she would have gaped at the sight before her.

Skatha had two fireballs in her hands… but she wasn't the Skatha that Laini knew. The scent was off as was her appearance. All Laini knew was that her Master was in danger… and he _always _came first. She couldn't believe what Skatha was saying and it cemented her belief that this demon was a threat to her Master. Threats to Harry had to be eradicated.

"Oh but I do Harry… more than you know. But look at it this way, I'm giving you the greatest gift of all! Your parents, you'll see them again… beyond the veil." Skatha sneered.

Laini saw Skatha prepare to throw the fireballs at Harry and hesitated no longer.

She dove at Skatha and sank her fangs into the demon's neck, throwing its aim off. The fireballs passed harmlessly over Harry's head and Skatha screeched as Laini injected her venom.

"_**You will not harm Harry!"**_ Laini spat.

* * *

Harry could only watch in horror as his Laini attacked Skatha and saved him. Dorcha screeched as Laini bit her and grabbed the snake by the throat, ripping her away. She held the snake in front of her and growled.

"_**Now you die."**_ Dorcha hissed in Parseltongue and Harry screamed as she flung Laini with every ounce of her strength. Laini hit the wall with a stomach-churning crunch and fell limply to the floor.

"LAINI!" Harry screamed and ran to her, hoisting her into his arms and cradling her.

"_**Laini, Laini, Laini, please… be okay!"**_ he sobbed.

Laini flicked her tongue out weakly, caressing his palm and hissed softly.

"_**Laini didn't fail this time…"**_ she hissed weakly. _**"Laini protected… Master."**_

"_**Laini…" **_Harry whispered and felt Laini's contentment through their bond, something he had never been able to feel before.

"_**Yes… Laini protected… Harry."**_

Tears streamed down Harry's face and he gently stroked his familiar's smooth head.

_**"C-Cold… Harry… Laini is cold…"**_

"_**No, Laini, hold on, please!"**_ Harry yelled.

"_**So sleepy… must rest… Harry."**_ Laini hissed softly and flicked her tongue out again.

"_**No, stay awake Laini! Please!" **_Harry begged his truest friend, praying to every god out there for some form of miracle that would save her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too awful everyone. Reviews would be appreciated and don't be afraid to ask questions or give suggestions. I know it's a cliffie but you'll survive. ;)**

_Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha._


	18. Lonliness and a Deep Desire

**Hey guys, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm very flattered that my story was called addictive! And that some expressed sadness over Laini but don't worry, all is revealed here.**

**IMPORTANT! I'd really appreciate your views on Dorcha and some future suggestions.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed once again. You all are the reason I update. I would really appreciate a few more reviews though.**

*_**Song That Inspired Me: Anthem of the Angels **by Breaking Benjamin**. ***_

* * *

_There is nothing left of you,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye._

* * *

"_**Laini? Laini!"**_ Harry screamed and glared hatefully at Skatha.

The demon had fallen to the floor, weakened by Laini's venom. She was getting up slowly and Harry saw familiar orange eyes staring in utter horror at him.

"No… Laini…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and she dragged herself over to him.

The sight of Harry's anguish and pain gave Skatha the drive she needed to push Dorcha back into the walls of the prison and she regained control of her body. As she reached Harry ands his beloved familiar he glared at her with a hatred that made her almost flinch.

She stretched a still scaly hand towards Laini and delved deep into her powers of healing to reverse what she had done. A golden glow surrounded Laini and slowly faded.

"_**Forgive me Laini."**_ Skatha whispered and fell back against the wall, her energy sapped by both the powers she had exerted in healing Laini and imprisoning Dorcha once again. The venom was working its way through her body faster than before and she gritted her teeth in pain.

Harry watched as the golden glow faded from Laini and held her closely, feeling their bond strengthening slightly.

"_**Laini?"**_ he whispered.

"_**Is not going anywhere… Harry."**_ Laini hissed softly and tears of happiness spilled over from Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled and looked up at Skatha, understanding that she was back and Dorcha was gone. Skatha was sagged against the wall, a sheen of sweat on her face, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Skatha?" he gasped and she looked at him dazedly.

"All I ask is your forgiveness my love… Neville and Laini's too…" she whispered.

"There is nothing to forgive Skatha." Harry insisted. "It wasn't you, it was Dorcha."

"We just need a bezoar Skatha!" Neville exclaimed and she shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No… it won't work. Laini is a magical snake with venom more potent… than a Basilisk. I can survive it perhaps…" she murmured weakly.

"How? Tell us how!" Harry demanded and she trembled slightly.

"Dormancy… I must go into dormancy again… until my blood absorbs the venom's properties… and gains immunity to it."

"Dormancy?" Neville asked.

"A deep sleep… but I won't wake for some time. Even I… don't know how long. Weeks, months… even a year or more." Skatha replied.

"But we can't stay without you! Dumbledore will send me to the orphanage! What will happen to Neville?" Harry cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have a choice Harry. It's this or death and I'd rather not die." Skatha replied.

"Please… come back soon. We need you." Harry whispered.

Neville sobbed once. "You took me in… we'll find a way to cure you if we can and bring you back. We'll find a way to help you fight Dorcha too."

Skatha smiled once and pressed her icy lips to both Harry and Neville's foreheads. "I love you both. Harry… until I return you are Master of the Isle and Vanilor will take care of you."

Harry nodded and she looked at Neville. "Tend to my gardens won't you Cerrunos?"

He nodded stiffly and she smiled. "Then farewell for now."

The two boys watched as her body went rigid and turned to pure white marble before vanishing into thin air. Harry released his pain and anguish in a torrent of tears and Neville clutched him tightly.

"We'll get her back Harry." Neville assured him. "Somehow."

Harry barely heard the words of comfort that Neville was whispering to him. The dark hollowness of sadness was swallowing him whole.

* * *

The holidays passed painfully slow and both Harry and Neville were depressed. Patch had shown them where Skatha was now lain. It was a hidden room hidden below the library, only accessible through Parseltongue. Her "statue" was laid on an altar of sorts and Harry could sense strong magic at work in the small room.

Patch had explained that there were all sorts of wards and spells in place to prevent disturbances as well as sustaining and regulating spells.

"Mistress is healing well Master Harry, she be back in no times at all." Patch assured and Harry nodded sadly.

"Have you any idea how much longer?" he asked.

Patch's ears drooped sadly. "I is not knowing Master Harry. Perhaps by autumn."

Harry whirled around in shock. "AUTUMN?"

Patch gulped. "Yes sir, we is doing our best but there is only so much magics we elves can wield sir."

"She looks like she's dead." Harry murmured and Patch shrugged.

"In a way Mistress is Sir. She is having no clue what is going on around her and she is not breathing. She is dead-alive Master Harry."

Harry flinched. "Dead-alive? Don't say that Patch…please."

"Sorry Master Harry. Would you be liking some moments alone?" the little elf asked and Harry nodded.

When Patch left Harry traced a finger down Skatha's frozen marble cheek. Every part of her was covered in white marble, even her open eyes. There was nothing left in her eyes anymore, they were empty and cold.

"I don't want to leave you Skatha…" Harry whispered. "But you had to leave me."

Holding back his sorrowful tears, Harry turned and left what was as good as Skatha's tomb.

* * *

Christmas had been painfully quiet and both Harry and Neville shed tears when they found the presents Skatha had gotten them on Christmas Day at the foots of their beds.

Harry received a book on Parselmagic and a beautiful ebony coloured violin with some tutorial books and sheet music. There was also a small note attached.

"Everyone needs to let off some steam once in a while Osiris. What better way to do so than through music? I hope you like it. Now come downstairs for breakfast!" the note read and Harry had sobbed a little.

Neville on the other hand had received three books on Herbology along with a beautiful black kitten that had white paws and bright blue eyes. Neville called her Isis after the Egyptian goddess and Harry corrected him saying that Bast was actually the cat goddess. Both decided that Isis suited the kitten better regardless.

The New Year came and went by almost unnoticed by the two boys but Harry slipped down to see Skatha.

"Thank you for the violin Skatha. When you come back, I promise I'll play for you. I'll do so much better in my studies and make you proud." Harry swore and left his sleeping guardian in peace.

* * *

It was the end of the holidays and both Harry and Neville were packed. Neville suddenly dropped his trunk and smacked his forehead.

"Harry! Please tell me we have a Portkey back?" Neville whimpered and Harry froze.

"Crap…" was all he muttered. "I didn't think of that. PATCH!"

The house elf popped into view and bowed. "Yes sirs?"

"We need to get to Hogwarts but we don't have a Portkey. What do we do?"

Patch frowned before his eyes lit up. "Mistress has a room of Portkeys for emergencies!"

Harry nodded and Patch quickly retrieved one for Hogsmeade.

"What about getting back in the summer?" Neville asked.

"Master Harry is Master of the Isle, his amulet works as a Portkey." Patch replied.

The two boys thanked him gratefully and activated it, landing in the centre of the village.

"Well… least we landed properly this time." Harry quipped but was answered by a groan.

"Speak for yourself." Neville groaned but it was muffled considering he was lying face down in the snow.

Harry quickly helped him to his feet and they glanced around interestedly.

"I've never been here before." Harry said.

"I was once with Gr- … um Augusta. We get to go here on weekends in third year though." Neville replied and Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Want to go to Honeydukes or Zonko's before we head to the castle?" Neville suggested and Harry frowned.

"Where?"

Neville pointed out the two shops. "Honeydukes is a sweet shop and Zonko's is a joke shop."

"Fred and George territory so?" Harry asked and Neville nodded with a grin.

"Okay, let's go." Harry replied.

Deep down, he knew that Neville wasn't as affected as he was when it came to Skatha, which was understandable. Neville hadn't known Skatha as long as he had and the family circumstances were different. It meant a lot to him that Neville was trying to cheer him up though.

'_I've been lousy company the last fortnight anyway.'_ Harry thought guiltily.

After stocking up on different sweets and prank materials they headed to the castle, catching a lift on the carriages that headed back from Hogsmeade.

"It's nice to be coming back though isn't it?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged, fiddling with his amulet idly.

'_Skatha…'_ he sighed inwardly, feeling the emptiness in his chest.

"-ry! Harry!" Neville yelled and Harry jumped.

"What?" he demanded.

"We're here."

"Oh."

They signed back in with McGonagall and headed down to the dungeons where Harry practically retreated to his chamber instantly.

* * *

"_**HARRY! YOU'RE BACK! THANK SALAZAR! GET **_**IN **_**HERE!"**_ Spectre roared and Harry dragged his feet as he headed into the bathroom.

"_**It is so good to see you again Harry… oh? You are grieving… what is it?"**_ Spectre asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head and ran a bath, sinking in gratefully.

"_**Harry? Tell me… please? I worry for you."**_

Harry sighed and told Spectre everything, from Dorcha to Laini's almost death only to be interrupted halfway through.

"_**Laini nearly DIED?" **_Spectre practically screeched._** "Is she okay? Was she hurt badly? Where is she?"**_

A hissing laugh was Spectre's only reply.

"_**Didn't know you cared so much Spectre." **_Laini hissed and Harry smiled widely, not having talked to her in days. She like Skatha had gone into slight dormancy for the holidays but had no need to stay dormant for long, what with Skatha's magic having healed the worst injuries.

"_**Laini!"**_ both Harry and Spectre chorused.

"_**Hello Harry, Spectre."**_

"_**Laini… thank Salazar you are well."**_ Spectre hissed.

"_**I am."**_ Laini replied and slid up the side of the bath, laying her head on Harry's shoulder.

"_**I am sorry for what happened Harry."**_ Laini hissed sadly and Harry gaped at her.

"_**Laini are you kidding? Dorcha would have killed me without a second thought. You saved my life. I'm just grateful that you're alive."**_ Harry exclaimed.

Laini nodded and slid down from the tub, leaving Harry to soak in peace. Spectre in turn took to napping and Harry quickly finished up.

"_**Harry! There are some packages on your bed."**_ Laini hissed as he exited the bathroom.

Harry walked over to the bed and picked up the first one, reading the card. It was from Draco, a Broomstick Servicing Kit. Narcissa and Lucius had both gifted him with an interesting book on magical snakes. Blaise had sent his a selection of sweets from Honeydukes. Hermione had naturally sent him a book. It was titled "Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts" and Harry smirked at the irony. Hagrid had sent him a wooden flute that looked like it had been carved by the half-giant himself. Harry was surprised to get a present from Daphne too. She had sent him a box of what appeared to be homemade fudge and Harry's eyes rolled at the delicious smell.

Harry and Neville had sent joint gifts to everyone, even Daphne and Hagrid seeing as Neville didn't exactly have funds to spare.

One last gift had been left on his bed and Harry frowned at the card.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well…" the note read.

Harry unwrapped the package and grinned as a silvery, semi-transparent cloaked was revealed. He stood in front of the mirror and wrapped it around his body, gaping when his body vanished.

"An Invisibility Cloak!" he gasped and smiled widely for the first time in a long time.

He hurried out of his room and out the dungeon corridor to test it out and found it to work brilliantly. He'd already managed to convince Pansy that the Bloody Baron was after her.

"NO! Go away!" a new voice shrieked and Harry froze.

Daphne Greengrass was running full speed towards him, Draco and Blaise on her heels, Stink Pellets in hand. She collided with Harry and the two went sprawling on the dungeon floor.

"Oww…" they both groaned and Harry pulled the cloak off.

"Harry?" Daphne asked curiously, frowning at his half invisible body.

"You got an invisibility cloak?" Draco and Blaise exclaimed.

Harry nodded and slowly got to his feet wincing at his now bruised and painful behind.

"Who gave you that?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, there was no name on the card. It just said 'Use it well.'

Draco and Blaise frowned and Harry took the opportunity to pull the Cloak over his head.

"Harry!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Sorry guys but I want to test it out. See you later!" Harry yelled and hurried down the hall.

* * *

He went through a door and looked around in awe. This wasn't any room he'd ever seen before and there was a large mirror in the centre of the room. As Harry approached the gold-framed mirror he saw an inscription.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." _Harry read aloud. "It's backwards… I show not… your face but your… heart's desire."

He stood closer to the mirror and gazed at it, shocked when he saw a figure standing behind his reflection.

It was Skatha and she was smiling brilliantly, her pointed canines glinting brightly. She looked both like herself and Dorcha. Harry whirled around but she wasn't there and he frowned before glancing at the inscription once again.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire. This is my… desire?" he questioned aloud. "To see Skatha at peace with herself and alive?"

Her orange eyes shone brightly and Harry watched as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you…" she mouthed and Harry felt tears spill over.

"I love you too…" he whispered, uttering those words for the very first time in his life.

Over the next few weeks Harry visited the mirror religiously, telling no one about it. He wanted to keep this secret for himself.

As he sat gazing at Skatha one night, a voice made him jump to his feet in shock.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"S-Sir!" Harry exclaimed. "I um, I can explain."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "No need Harry. I understand the delights of the mirror but you must know. Men have wasted away in front of this mirror, even gone mad, not knowing if what they see is real or not. You do know what it does I assume."

"It shows us want we want most." Harry replied.

"Yes, it shows us nothing more than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. However, tomorrow it is to be moved to a new home and I must request… that you do not go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams my boy." Dumbledore said and Harry saw him look wistfully at the mirror.

"Sir… what is it you see in the mirror." Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I see myself holding a thick pair of woollen socks. One can never have too many socks."

Harry gave the man a look, knowing that he was lying and Dumbledore was stuck to Harry's gaze.

The old Headmaster found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the eleven-year-old's green gaze and felt a sudden compulsion to tell the boy the truth.

"I see… my sister and my parents alive along with my brother and I reconciled."

Harry was taken aback that Dumbledore actually told him. "I understand Sir."

"I take it you see your parents Harry?" he asked so softly that it barely registered with Harry until he had answered.

"No, my guardian and I together."

He wanted to slap himself for making such a blunder.

"Weren't you just together for the holidays my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uhh, yes… but I'm lonely back here now." Harry blurted, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Harry… what happened?" Dumbledore asked and Harry adopted a confused expression.

"Don't know what you mean Sir." Harry said.

"I think you do Harry. Rest assured I will find out whether your guardian is capable of carrying out her duties or not." Dumbledore said and Harry found himself fearing the steely tone of his voice.

"Goodnight Headmaster." Harry half sneered and turned on his heel, exiting the room and leaving the mirror behind for the last time.

* * *

Dumbledore headed back to his office and sat into his chair, heaving a large sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Harry why must you be so difficult? I only want the best for the wizarding world. For that, you need to be the warrior, the beacon of the Light Side."

Fawkes suddenly trilled loudly and Dumbledore glanced at him in confusion.

"Fawkes? What is it?" he asked and the phoenix glared at him before promptly turning his back and trilling again.

'_Bloody overgrown chicken.'_

"Now… what to do about the Stone?" he wondered aloud and wandered over to his Penseive to clear his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone that's this chapter. I hope it was all right. Suggestions and opinions please! Anyway I was wondering if this is moving all too slow for you all? Let me know!**

**Your Ever the Serpentine Author – DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**


	19. Forgiveness and the Forbidden Forest

**Hello everyone. I am extremely sorry for the delay. I've been so busy you wouldn't believe it! OOH! Did any of you see the DH part 2? I bawled my eyes out so many times and when I thought I could stop the movie ended so the sobs were renewed! Oh, when Remus and Tonks died and their hands were so close. And FRED! I absolutely bawled! I was practically yelling at the screen! Ooh I loved Molly yelling at Bella but it could've been better. So could Voldemort's death. It was like 'Oh my hand… oh look I'm breaking into pieces of ash." Anyways I couldn't stop laughing at when Harry grabbed Voldie and threw them both off the battlements. It looked like they were gonna kiss! OH CRAP! I hope I haven't just spoiled it for anyone! Please forgive me! Anyway people don't really read these much… I hope :P**

**Okay on with the story!**

_**Song that inspired me: Falling Inside the Black **__by _**Skillet.  
**

* * *

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold___

* * *

The weeks dragged by and without his visits to the mirror, Harry had been cranky and ready to snap at anyone who annoyed him. He'd managed to make Pansy cry with his angry outbursts and Neville had taken it upon himself to give Harry an earful about it.

"I know you're sad but stop taking it out on others!" Neville had snarled and Harry had snarled right back.

"Make me."

Neville was worried about Harry. It was coming up to April and Harry was still completely lost without Skatha, it was like it had only happened yesterday. Sure Neville was pretty torn up too, not on the same scale as Harry but still pretty sad. He was exercising control over his emotions though. He had his Slytherin mask in place in the Common Room but Harry seemed to be limited to only keeping it on in front of the other Houses. Once they were behind closed doors, Harry was a volatile volcano of anger waiting for the smallest reason to explode.

Neville wouldn't say it to anyone but Harry seemed almost… dark. He had completely withdrawn into himself, locking himself in his room for hours on end, with only Laini keeping him company. Harry also seemed to carry a coldness around with him wherever he went. Sure, his grades were nothing short of perfect but it was all so strange, especially with the nightmares he knew Harry was suffering from. Drawing up his courage, Neville headed down to Harry's chamber and knocked on the door.

"What?" Harry snarled from within.

"It's me…" Neville replied and the door swung open.

Harry was on the far side of the room, his violin tucked under his chin and his bow in hand.

"What do you want Neville?" he asked almost boredly, not even looking at Neville.

Neville swallowed his irritation and stroked Laini idly. "Just wanted to see how you were."

Harry shrugged moodily. "Fine. Was that all?"

Neville snapped. "NO! That's not bloody well all! Who the hell do you think you are Harry Potter? You think you can treat everyone like this? Okay Skatha isn't around but get this, she's not dead! She's alive and will come back so get the FUCK over it!"

Harry turned to face Neville, his mouth slightly agape. "Nev… did you just swear?"

"Yes I bloody did and I don't care what you say! You have got to get over this! When is the last time you talked to Draco in a civil manner _without _raising your voice? You've treated him the worst out of everyone." Neville yelled.

Harry frowned and returned to playing a soft melody on the violin.

"HARRY! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Harry's eyes darkened visibly as he glowered at Neville and he hissed menacingly in Parseltongue.

"_**Don't you order me around!"**_

Neville didn't understand what Harry had said but the tone was enough to scare him.

"Fine, be that way Harry, but just so you know, you still have friends if you'd give them the time of day. Let me know when the real Harry gets back would you?" Neville spat and walked out the door, slamming it hard as he left.

* * *

Harry didn't even flinch and brought the bow to the violin again, gently playing the melody he was trying to learn.

"_**He's right you know."**_ Spectre called and Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"_**Shove it Spectre."**_

Laini hissed angrily and whacked Harry upside the head. _**"Stop this idiocy!"**_

"_**Laini what the hell!" **_Harry roared and she hissed.

"_**You are being a fool Harry. Get out there and make up. NOW or I wont hesitate to make your life hell."**_ Laini threatened and Harry knew she was completely serious. He could sense her anger from across their bond.

"_**I can't. People close to me just get hurt. My parents, that nice nurse at the orphanage… Skatha. I can't let that happen to anyone again."**_ Harry whispered.

Laini sighed. _**"You ARE hurting them by being like this. Put down the stringy music thing and the stick and go outside!"**_

Harry sighed and nodded, grabbing the Cloak but Laini launched herself on to it, sitting brazenly on the folds.

"_**In plain sight."**_ Laini hissed and Harry groaned.

"_**Fine."**_

* * *

Harry reluctantly left the room and headed to the Common Room, dreading the reaction that more than likely awaited him. He stepped into the warm room and spotted Draco, Blaise and Neville gathered around a table, quizzing each other on Transfiguration.

"Hey…" Harry murmured and Draco glowered at him.

"Good enough for you now are we?" he sneered and got to his feet, stalking out of the Common Room.

"Drake!" Harry yelled and hurried after the blonde.

Draco ignored him and kept walking,

"Draco!" Harry roared once they were in the corridor and the boy turned to face him, anger apparent on his pale features.

"What do you want _Potter?_" Draco spat and Harry refrained from flinching.

"To apologise…" Harry whispered and Draco put on the sneer he reserved for Weasley and Mudbloods.

"To what Potter?"

"TO APOLOGISE!" Harry yelled and trembled slightly. "I'm sorry Drake."

Draco merely shook his head, an expression of disgust on his face as he approached Harry.

"I don't care what you are but sorry is not one of them. You've treated me like dirt these last few months, and for WHAT! Oh yes, you won't tell me and you swore Nev to silence? Are you my friend or not Potter because you're sure as hell not acting like one!"

Harry could feel his hands and legs quivering slightly. _'When did I last eat again?'_

"Drake… I really am sorry for how I've treated you. I'll tell you everything but it has to be in my rooms."

Draco merely nodded curtly and headed back into the Common Room, descending to the icy depths of the castle.

* * *

As Harry finally finished explaining everything to Draco, the blonde's mouth was agape and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Harry… I… am speechless."

Suddenly the blonde had launched himself at Harry and embraced him tightly. It was too much for Harry and he winced at the effort of keeping his tears at bay.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known it was something huge for you to be that much of a bastard!" Draco exclaimed and Harry pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, what?" he asked and Draco waved him away.

"You know what I meant. Seriously though, you've been in an utter daze these last few months. Didn't you even hear about Weasley getting in trouble last night?" the blonde asked.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Nope, why?"

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "That oaf Hagrid got a _dragon_ of all things! He was keeping it in his hut. You know that _wooden_ hut that would have gone up with the slightest spark? Anyway, Weasley has a brother working with dragons in Romania and he offered to get said brother to come here and take the dragon back to Romania. I found out because Weasley left the note in a book that I borrowed off him."

"You ratted him out didn't you?" Harry interrupted and Draco grinned mischievously.

"Slytherin remember?" he replied with his trademark smirk. "Yeah I did, to Sev."

"Sev?" Harry asked and Draco smacked his own forehead.

"Sorry, Professor Snape. He's my godfather. Anyway, I told him and Weasley got dragged to McGonagall's office with that Finnegan half-blood and Granger too. Dunno why she was there though."

Harry cringed. Of course Hermione would have been there, she visited Hagrid on such a regular basis after all. Plus with how perceptive she was, it wasn't like she wouldn't recognise a dragon egg when she saw it.

"So what happened? Did they get points docked or what?" Harry asked.

"Even better. They have detention in the Forest with Hagrid tonight. Weasley is going to soil himself!" Draco half-cackled and Harry refrained from rearing back at the sound.

"Fair enough but I need to visit Hermione before she goes out." Harry said and Draco frowned.

"Okay, I'll go with. Will we use your cloak?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Wait… you do know where Ravenclaw Tower is don't you?" Draco pressed and Harry paused.

"I'm almost certain it's somewhere on the west part of the castle. I think Hermione said it was the fifth floor on top of some spiral staircase and you have to answer a question to gain access."

Draco nodded and together they hurried out of Harry's room, leaving two bemused serpents in their wake.

"_**Humph, not so much as a 'see ya'. How d'ya like that?"**_ Laini spat and Spectre snickered.

"_**You have much to learn about the youth of humans dear Laini."**_

Laini hissed._** "So it's DEAR Laini now? Not little?"**_

Spectre shifted slightly. _**"What? You call me by my name instead of glass snake. It's only fair that I don't patronise you."**_

Laini snickered. _**"Whatever you say darling Spectre."**_

Spectre merely coiled up, hiding his face amidst his coils.

* * *

Harry and Draco found the staircase and quickly ascended it, coming to a halt at a door that had no keyhole or handle but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Harry reached out and knocked, watching as the eagle opened it's mouth wide and recited.

"_This engulfing thing is strange indeed. The greater it grows, the less you see."_

Harry frowned.

"Well that's a riddle at least." Draco quipped and Harry nodded.

"Engulfs, great it grows… less you see. Hmm. Oh! Darkness!" Harry said.

"Impressive for a Slytherin!" the knocker said and Harry frowned.

"I resent that."

The eagle chuckled and the door swung open, revealing Hermione Granger. She jumped back with a gasp and placed her hand over her heart.

"Draco! Harry… what are you doing here?" she asked. "It's after curfew!"

"I wanted to talk to you before you went to detention." Harry began.

"Well then you may simply join her."

Harry whirled around to see McGonagall facing them, an angry expression on her face.

"What? But Professor!" Draco whined.

"Silence. You are both out after curfew and even attempting to access other dormitories, thus you will take detention as well."

The two boys groaned at their misfortune and followed McGonagall out of the Castle and down to the Forest, where Hagrid was already waiting with Weasley and Finnegan. Weasley looked sick with fear while Finnegan merely looked royally pissed off.

"Hagrid, I expect that you will drop them back to the castle after they finish here?" McGonagall asked and Hagrid nodded.

"Will do."

McGonagall turned and walked briskly back to the castle, leaving the five first-years with Hagrid.

"What's this then 'Arry?" Hagrid asked. "Didn' know you got detention too."

"What can ya do?" Harry replied and trudged towards the Forest.

Hagrid thundered after him and grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold it!" Hagrid said. "We're lookin' fer a unicorn tonigh'. One's bin hurt real bad so it's our job to find it and if needs be, put it outta it's misery."

Harry shuddered at the thought of killing a unicorn, even if it was a mercy killing. Unicorns were creatures of innocence, purity and light.

"Snap out of it Harry!" Draco hissed and Harry jerked.

"Righ' you lot, we'll be splittin' into groups. Hermione, you, me and Finnegan will go down the left path. Harry, you Ron and Malfoy go the right. Shoot up red sparks if ya find the unicorn."

"And what if something finds us?" Draco blurted.

Hagrid frowned thoughtfully and Harry interrupted in an overly cheerful tone.

"Run like hell and hope the thing isn't hungry."

Draco's eyes widened while Weasley looked on the verge of fainting.

"Then I want Fang!" Draco exclaimed and Hagrid chuckled.

"Fair enough but I warn yeh, he's a bloody coward."

* * *

Without another word, the two groups separated and headed down the different paths into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, wait for me!" Weasley whined and Harry turned to glower at him.

"Weasel, shut it okay? The more noise you make, the more attention you draw to us so please, can you shut your trap!" Harry hissed and Draco sneered at the redhead.

They continued walking through the forest and Harry resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder every few seconds. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

'_Yesss… no Skatha to save you now!'_ his mind sneered and Harry frowned.

'_Hey we're the same person here, so you don't get saved either.'_ Harry retorted mentally and there was no reply.

'Oh God, I'm arguing with myself…'

A sheen of silver snapped him out of his reverie and he bent low, dipping his fingers into the liquid.

"Is that…" Draco left the question unfinished and Harry nodded, sniffing the silvery substance.

"Blood, unicorn blood. I read that it looks like liquid silver. Guess we just follow it then."

Ron gulped and tapped Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry snapped and the redhead gulped again.

"C-Could a werewolf be attacking unicorns?" he asked and Draco scoffed.

"Weasley, firstly it's not even a full moon and secondly, they wouldn't be fast enough to even catch a unicorn, let alone hurt one." Harry replied and straightened up, following the blood trail.

They continued walking for nearly half an hour, right into the heart of the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.

"Harry, shouldn't we find Hagrid? It's obvious the unicorn went this way." Draco suggested.

Harry nodded. "You want to get him? Take Fang with you, he'll be able to follow our scent back here then.

Draco gulped but nodded and hurried off with the lantern.

"Hey! I can't see!" Ron whimpered and Harry groaned.

"Lumos."

His wand flared up and Ron gasped. "Wow, nice one Harry!"

Harry merely rolled his eyes irritably. He saw a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an oak tree.

"Wait!" he hissed to Ron and shot his arm out to stop the redhead. Something bright white in colour was laying on the ground. It was almost gleaming with light and the boys inched closer.

Harry went right up to the unicorn while Ron backed away slightly. "Harry we should go! What if whatever killed it comes back?"

Harry growled. "Then go!"

Turning back to the unicorn, he stroked it gently, feeling a faint pulse under it's skin.

"It's alive!" he cried. "Quick, find Hagrid!"

Ron was standing stock still, looking at something over Harry's shoulder, terror clear on his face.

"Weasley!" he snarled and the boy raised a trembling finger, pointing behind Harry.

Harry turned slowly to see a hooded figure emerging from the shadows, crawling along the ground like some stalking beast.

"Oh shit." Harry murmured and the figure made a slight hissing noise.

"Potter…" it whispered and Ron screamed girlishly before running off in the opposite direction. He was looking over his shoulder at the figure as he ran and slammed into a tree. He fell to the ground and quickly jumped up again, taking off full speed and resuming his impression of a terrified pig and squealing loudly.

* * *

Harry looked at the figure in horror and quickly raised his wand. His mind was blank, no spell came to mind. The only thing that registered in his mind was the scent of death as pain pierced through the scar on his forehead.

"Potter…" the thing hissed again and reached for him. As it's fingers were inches from his throat, the figure let out a shriek of pain and Harry stared up at the arrow embedded in the creature's shoulder. The figure leaped back and fled back into the shadows, leaving Harry on his knees by the unicorn.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked and Harry groaned in pain, looking up into piercing blue eyes.

It was a centaur with white-blonde hair and a palomino body.

"Y-Yes but this unicorn isn't." Harry replied and turned back to the fallen horse. He gently traced his hand over the wound on its neck and the unicorn whimpered softly.

"Shh… it's okay, you're not alone. The creature is gone." Harry whispered softly and the unicorn's wide eyes fixed on Harry's.

'**I'm afraid… and cold…"** a soft voice whispered in Harry's head. It was the unicorn.

"Don't be… I'll try to help." Harry replied, and wracked his brain for that healing spell Skatha had taught him. He'd seen her use it on Halloween but she did in wordlessly. What was it?

"That's it!" Harry whispered and pulled out his wand. "Trust me okay?"

The unicorn whimpered. **'I do.'**

"Sanguis Implete!" Harry intoned. "Resanesco!"

The wound began to knit together and Harry gasped at the sudden sapping of his energy. He held on as long as he could but once spots started dancing in his vision, he released the spells.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to the unicorn and felt himself being hoisted up into strong arms.

"You did what you could Harry Potter."

"But it wasn't enough…" Harry whispered weakly. "It never is."

The sound of cantering hooves was all Harry heard as he slipped into darkness.

Harry slowly came to as a loud voice shocked him out of his stupor.

* * *

"HARRY! Firenze, wha' happened him?" Hagrid demanded and Harry opened his eyes groggily. So the centaur was called Firenze.

"The Dark One was in the Forest, feeding off the unicorns." Firenze replied. "I will take my leave. You are safe now Harry Potter. Goodbye… and good luck."

The centaur placed Harry on his feet gently, turned his back and galloped into the shadows, vanishing from sight. Harry swayed slightly and Draco reached out to steady him.

"You okay?" he whispered and Hermione frowned in worry.

Harry merely nodded and whispered, "Later."

Hagrid was muttering under his breath the whole way back to the castle, like he was in a world of his own. The problem with that was that he wasn't watching where he was going and Draco had to leap aside to avoid being trodden on.

"Oaf!" Draco hissed.

Harry hadn't realised how much he was leaning on Draco and stumbled, only to have his arm grabbed by a small hand.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked and pulled him close so he could lean on her.

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"Harry… I've been meaning to ask. Why were you coming to Ravenclaw Tower?" she asked and Harry sighed, his mind slightly fuzzy.

"Apologise for the way I've acted."

"Oh."

"I am sorry."

Hermione smiled brightly and pecked him on the cheek. "You're forgiven Harry."

With that, Draco reclaimed his position supporting Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up to Hagrid, leaving Harry wide-eyed in both shock and surprise.

"Harry… did she just…?" Draco began.

"Uh-huh."  
"And did you like-"

"I'unno."

"Harry she's a-"

"I know."

"But she-"

"I know."

"And-"

"Draco, shut up."

" 'kay."

The two boys followed the two Gryffindors, half-giant and Ravenclaw back up to the castle in an odd silence.

* * *

_**Translation for spells:  
Sanguis Implete - Blood Replenish  
Resanesco - Be healed**_

_**Apologies if they are wrong, used a translator online.**_

_**A/N: One more thing everyone. Oh, hope that chapter was okay. Anyway, I'm sorry if everything isn't in order like in the canon, I've left my HP books at my relatives house.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**GUYS NOT TO BE MEAN BUT REVIEWS ARE LACKING LATELY. REALLY, YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME AND HELP ME WITH THIS STORY. DON'T BE SHY, I APPRECIATE THEM AND VALUE YOUR OPINION. HOWEVER IF THERE ARE ANY PERSONAL INSULTS YOU WILL BE IGNORED.**_

_**SO PLEASE TAKE THE SMALL BIT OF TIME TO REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS. REALLY, EVERYTIME I SEE REVIEW ALERT IT'S LIKE BAM! HUGE SMILE!**_

_**Thanks again.**_

**Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha.**


	20. Tricks and Trapdoors

**I have absolutely no excuses for the lateness of this chapter. I'm so sorry guys, college is a lot more hectic than you'd think. Plus I lost my memory stick for a bit. Along with a lovely extraction of 4 wisdom teeth… Moving on…..**

**Apologies for the last chapter. It was all in Italics when I clicked publish so I'm sorry. I know some of you are relieved it's not some silly new style but really, why would I suddenly change it? Now, I haven't replied to your questions in a while so I'll answer some now.**

**Tigraess: I'm glad you are enjoying this fic and I appreciated you taking the time to review. Here's an update for you **

**Kallosmango123: Thank you for reviewing. As for your question on a pairing, I'm still undecided about that. Any preference? It won't be Harry/Ginny and it won't be slash. I hope you do continue to read and review. Thanks **

**Racina Victorine Black: Glad to hear it. Well here's another one. Thanks for your reviews! **

**Kira Kyuu: Yes I know, I actually wanted to save it but then I figured that he's only a first year and shouldn't be that strong. I want Harry to grow in power realistically for his age and healing mortal wounds at eleven isn't realistic. Sorry. ****You're very welcome and thank you for reviewing! **

**Blacksaiyan1103: Thank you very much for the review. It's always nice to hear opinions. I am glad you are enjoying this fic and I'll do my best to keep it up. I hope you'll continue to read and review. Thanks. **

**Bleacher: Thank you for reviewing, glad you like it! **

**Johnny-on-the-spot: Thanks for the review. Yes I know I messed up in that part but at least you didn't call me an unmitigated moron like another jerk. I understand that I've made mistakes and if you so wish it I will delete the story and rewrite it. I've never written fanfiction before so I'm not surprised at my mistakes in some things.**

**Lord Vyper: No, Harry is definitely not getting paired with Hermione. Later she may take interrest as they get older but Harry wont reciprocate. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Who Said I'm Human: Thank you very much, I'm happy you're enjoying it.**

**XxxxParvati-Patilxxxx : Thank you so much. I appreciate the review! **

**Darkly-Smile: Thank you so much! It's nice to hear something like that. I do intend to continue this story so now worries. There will be a sequel starting at the beginning of the summer before CoS. Stay tuned :P Thanks again.**

**Alexander Lacerta: It's great to hear from you again! And thanks for responding to that A/N. I saw the midnight showing as well! Yes I'm aware of that. I'm going to repost it hopefully. Thanks so much for your continued reviews, I really appreciate them dear! Thanks! :D**

**Hotflower901: Sorry to disappoint but Harry didn't save the unicorn. He tried his hardest but he is still only a first year and it wouldn't have been realistice if he did.**

**I AM THE SUPREME KING: Awesome name! Yeah I guess there are similarities? I never noticed before! XD The story won't be slash but pairings are still undecided. It's only first year yet so I haven't even tilted towards it.**

**Adele365: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like (to hate) my Dumbles! I've been worrying about people's opinions!**

**Kira Regulus Black: I'm afraid it's been a while since I checked that quote out so I don't really remember but I think you're right actually! :D**

**Thank you to my anonymous reviewer also!**

**Davey- Thanks for your review, sorry for the delay, glad you're enjoying it! Please keep reviewing! :D**

**Okay that's covered. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed! I have an important question for you all.**

**WHEN do you think Skatha should wake up? I've been thinking about bringing her back at the end of second year. What do you think?**

**Now on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you  
–One Day too Late: by Skillet-

* * *

**BOOM!**

"WEASLEY!" Snape bellowed as the redhead blew up his cauldron in the middle of the first year's Potions Practical Exam. Their task was to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion and the Gryffindors were failing miserably with Snape breathing down their necks.

The weather was swelteringly hot, making it uncomfortable to be sitting indoors for hours on end. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were sweating by the end of every exam, even though Potions was in the cold depths of the castle. They blamed Snape.

Draco Malfoy was enjoying his Potions exam to say the least. It had always been his favourite subjet and it was pure entertainment to see Snape bullying the Gryffs. Draco watched as Snape descended on Weasley when the fool blew up his cauldron, covering Finnegan in what appeared to be disgusting, yet harmless green goop. Draco turned to smile at Harry, pausing when he saw the raven-haired boy looking pale and weak.

"Harry?" he asked and the boy flinched.

"Huh?" he murmured and Draco frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry shook his head in a way that Draco knew meant "later".

Harry watched as the blonde returned to his potion and grimaced as his scar burned painfully. It had been acting up since that night in the Forest and the dreams were no picnic either. The idea of Voldemort in roaming the Forest was unnerving. Surely Hogwarts' wards would keep him out of the Castle though. Right?

'_Shut up Potter. You're acting like an emotional Hufflepuff lately. Suck it up!'_

When the exam finally ended Harry hurried out and grabbed Laini from his room before heading out towards the lake. He sat against a tree at the lakeshore, hiding himself from view and stroking Laini.

"_**Mmm… that's nice…"**_ Laini hissed happily. _**"How did Master's exams go?"**_

"_**Well enough, if only my scar would stop burning."**_ Harry replied and Laini sighed.

"_**Perhaps it is warning you. It is from Voldmerort is it not?"**_ she asked.

"_**Voldemort." **_Harry corrected. _**"Maybe you're right Laini."**_

The snake wriggled happily. _**"Laini is always right."**_

"I'm telling you, Snape is after the Stone!" a voice hissed.

"Ron you're my mate and all but seriously, enough with this Philosopher's Stone business. Like Snape is really gonna go after it!" a different voice argued, sounding distinctly Irish.

"Yeah Ron, we all saw that three-headed dog standing on the trapdoor on the third floor. It's suicide to go!" another voice added.

It was Ron, Seamus and Dean, Harry mused.

"Guys I'm telling you! Snape is going after it tonight!" Ron argued heatedly and Seamus scoffed.

"Don't be stupid Ron. Sure Snape's a slimy git but he's not stupid. You saw what happened his leg on Halloween."

"Fine, just wait and see!" Ron shouted childishly and Harry heard their footsteps fade away.

"_**Well that's interesting."**_ Harry whispered and Laini snickered.

"_**Indeed. What a stupid weasel, not thinking of listeners. Master must let Laini bite him before we go home."**_ Laini begged and Harry smirked.

"_**Why not?"**_

* * *

The Slytherin Common Room was very quiet despite the number of students sitting around. The majority of those from older years were studying for things like OWL's and NEWT's.

Nevile, Blaise and Draco were lazing off on one of the large couches with some of the girls. Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Tracey to be precise. Pansy was smoothing Draco's shockingly dishevelled hair while he lay across her lap while Nev and Blaise watched Tracey and Millicent play chess.

"Harry!" Daphne called and beckoned him over, a bright smile on her face. "Where'd you disappear to this time?"

Harry smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Neville and Blaise grinned widely, no doubt delighted that Harry was teasing and joking around once again, instead of moping.

"Well if I didn't, why would I ask?" Daphne said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why indeed?"

He watched as her pretty alabaster cheeks flushed gently and caught her blue gaze. He let his smirk widen and she broke the gaze first, turning to watch the chess game.

"Never been good at chess myself…" she said almost sadly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Too logical for my taste. I'm not the type to strategise, I'm prefer to do things and think about the consequences later."

Draco sat up, interest plain on his pale face. "Oh really?"

Pansy swatted the blonde and he pouted. "What I do?"

"You messed your hair, now lie back down."

Draco winked at Harry and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Harry got to his feet and stretched, his bones clicking and cracking, much to his satisfaction.

"Ew! Harry, that's disgusting!" Tracey yelled, causing the boys to look at her in surprise.

Tracey Davis was one of the more withdrawn girls in the year. She rarely spoke to anyone outside of the Common Room and when she did, it was difficult to hear her quiet tone. She was pretty too, her hair was a rich copper colour that brought out the hazel eyes that hid behind her glasses and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Sorry Trace." Harry said with a grin and caught her gaze. She simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to try to get out of check.

* * *

When the girls departed for dinner Harry quickly dragged the boys down to his room to tell them what he had overheard earlier.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Draco hissed in shock.

"You've heard of it?" Harry asked.

"It can turn any metal into pure gold and it produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal."

"Wait… they think Snape is after it?" Blaise asked and Harry nodded.

"No way!" Draco defended his godfather heatedly.

"We know it's not him Draco… but then who is after it?" Neville asked.

Harry smirked wryly. "Well let's see. Who is currently seeking immortal life and drinking unicorn blood?"

The three boys paled considerably. "You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

"Well there's not much we can do." Neville said. "Anyway, no one is going to steal it under Dumbledore's nose."

Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement and they all proceeded to head up to dinner in the Great Hall.

The first thing the four noticed was that there was a single prominent figure missing, his seat empty. The seat of the Headmaster was empty.

"You were saying?" Blaise said to Neville, who grimaced.

Their attention was soon drawn to a bushy-haired girl arguing furiously with Weasley and his two friends. She was shaking her head furiously at them and folding her arms in an impressive imitation of McGonagall.

"What's up with Mione?" Neville asked.

"Weasley probably asked to copy her homework again." Harry sneered. "He has less brains than he has money, and that's saying something."

Draco promptly erupted into fits of manic laughter, clinging to Harry for support.

"Oh Har… that was brilliant!" he snickered.

"Now, now Draco. Cease this behaviour at once. It is unbecoming for a Malfoy to act in such an inappropriate manner." Blaise chided jokingly, sounding remarkably like Draco's father. Draco stopped instantly and glared at the boy. "Don't mock my father."

"I think he was mocking you Draco." Neville inserted jokingly and Harry groaned.

"Guys, off topic here. Can't we just eat now?"

The argument ended swiftly as they sat down and put food on their plates.

"Actually guys I need to talk to Hermione about our Transfiguration assignment for the summer, I'll catch up with you later." Neville said as he finished his dessert and headed over to the Ravenclaw Table.

Harry saw Hermione promptly beam and managed to see her say "library" at one point before she got to her feet and raced out of the Hall with Neville in tow.

"Think Granger's got a thing for our Nev?" Blaise asked in a tone that seemed to be both joking and serious.

"Nah," Draco replied. "It's Harry she wants."

Harry arched an eyebrow and Blaise turned to look at him, a quizzical expression on his dark face.

"Elaborate?"

Draco smirked. "Granger gave Harry an ickle kiss on his cheek."

Blaise sneered. "Ew."

"It was a friendly thing Drake. She's a friend, I don't see her as anything more." Harry replied sincerely and Blaise nodded.

An interruption came in the form of Aquila, Skatha's pet harpy eagle and Harry's breath hitched. She hadn't, she couldn't have… could she?

The eagle touched down in front of Harry and dropped a package in front of him. The writing on the letter attached to the package was not Skatha's and Harry's heart flopped down to the pit of his stomach. He had mentioned to Patch to write and send Aquila but with so many months gone without any word from the elf, he had gotten his hopes up that it would be Skatha writing.

"Thanks Aquila." Harry sighed and the eagle nudged him gently, his intelligent eyes full of understanding.

"You miss her too huh?" he asked and the eagle trlled softly, nuzzling Harry's cheek.

"I just wish I'd had more time with her. After that argument and Dorcha… everything went wrong."

Aquila trilled again and nuzzled Harry comfortingly before nudging the letter. Harry gingerly opened the note and read it quickly.

"_Dear Master Harry and Master Neville,_

_Patch is writing as Master wished and would like to apologise for not writing sooner. It has been difficult because Vanilor has been having many fits of anger because Mistress is dormant. He does it when she is being away for a long time, he thinks we is not knowing that he is lonely. We is all missing her but Mistress is healing well. Would sir be liking anything to be done before he returns? The other elves know that Vanilor is secretly very excited to be seeing you. You and Master Neville is his main links to Mistress and he misses having company other than elves. The other elves organised the package for you and Master Neville while Patch wrote the letter. Forgive Patch for his messy writing, Mistress was teaching Patch to read and write but she is not having time to finish._

_Hoping you and Master Neville is being well._

_-From all the elves._

Harry folded up the letter with a smile and hurried back to his room to fetch some parchment and a quill to write back to Patch, leaving Aquila to eat the remnants of his dinner. He quickly wrote his own reply and decided to find Neville so he too could pen a reply.

"_**WAIT!"**_ a loud hiss interrupted as Harry darted for the door.

Harry whirled around to see Laini slithering towards him and coiling around his legs, causing him to weave forwards and backwards in an attempt to stay upright.

"_**Laini! What are you doing!" **_Harry yelled.

"_**Master hasn't taken Laini to dinner in forever! Laini needs AIR!"**_ the irate snake exclaimed.

"_**Okay Laini! I'm going to the library to find Neville though."**_

Laini wriggled. _**"Laini doesn't care as long as she gets to see more of the castle!"**_

Harry rolled his eyes and opened his robe, allowing Laini to coil around his shirt-covered torso, her head peeking over his shoulder.

* * *

Harry quickly headed to the library and found both Neville and Hermione sharing a rather large tome based on Transfiguration. Hermione was explaining some of the basics to Neville and Harry cleared his throat.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he teased and Hermione gaped.

"Harry! Don't be silly." Neville said and pulled out a chair for him.

Laini's grip on him made it difficult for him to bend so she slithered down to the ground in her invisible form and hissed softly.

"_**I will be exploring, maybe hunting. Master will wait?"**_

Harry didn't reply, just nodded subtly and pulled Patch's letter out of his pocket, handing it to Neville along with his own reply.

"I thought you'd want to write something to him?" Harry said and Neville smiled.

"Thanks Harry."

"Oh, it's getting near curfew." Hermione stated. "I'm going to head back to the Tower. Goodnight."

"Night Mione!" both boys chorused and Harry pulled the large tomes Hermione had left behind towards him.

"Geez these things weigh a ton!" Harry exclaimed and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it. You know what the scariest thing is? She said she had taken these out for a bit of _light_ reading."

Harry merely stared at Neville in shock and opened the oldest looking tome. It was on alchemy and Harry flipped boredly through it as Neville wrote to Patch. He paused when a sentence shone out and caught his eye. Flipping back to the page, he nudged Neville.

"Oi Nev, there's a passage about the Philosopher's Stone here."

"Well read it!" Neville urged.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noteed alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel who celebrated his six-hundreth and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

Neville arched an eyebrow. "So supposing Flamel still had the Stone, this book pretty much offers it up on a platter for anyone to steal it!"

"No, it doesn't. Sure it gives a vague location but think of all the protections they probably have on their home. They're probably under the Fidelius as is." Harry replied and Neville frowned.

"Fidelius… I've heard of it but I'm not sure what it is."

"It's a very complex charm that hides the location of your home. It's tricky to explain but there's a book about it back on the Isle so I'll show it to you then. Anyway-"

"Out!" Madame Pince suddenly shrieked from behind them, causing them to jump. "It's almost curfew, out, out, OUT!"

"Yeesh! That woman is mad." Neville muttered as the left the library.

"Hm, she spends too much time in that library." Harry replied.

"Let's hope Mione doesn't turn out like her. Pince really needs to get out more. Maybe even date a little."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Well let's see what Filch is up to next week."

Neville stopped walking and shook with disgust, mock retching at Harry's words and the images they evoked.

"Urgh Harry you sick, twisted… ICK!" Neville exclaimed.

"Sick, twisted… ick?" Harry replied and Neville stuck out his tongue childishly. They began to walk down towards the dungeons but Harry paused.

"Shit!"

"What?" Neville asked.

" I left Laini behind!" Harry exclaimed and began running back towards the library. Neville quickly hurried after him and they found the snake finishing off a rat.

"Ew…" Neville muttered.

"Hurry up Seamus!" a voice hissed and the two boys ducked into an alcove with Laini.

"Ron this is ridiculous! Snape's not going after the Stone!" Seamus hissed back.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. "We're going down that trapdoor tonight!"

The two sets of footsteps faded and Harry and Neville exchanged a look.

"Gryffs really are stupid aren't they?" Harry sneered.

Neville nodded in agreement. "Sure are. Come on Harry, let's head back to the common room."

Harry nodded and the two hurried back down the stairs into the dungeons, giving no more thought to the Gryffindors.

"Harry, Nev, where were you?" Draco demanded. "It's after curfew!"

The two quickly explained what they had overheard Weasley talking about and Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Who's going to steal the Stone under the old fool's nose and get past that dog?" he sneered.

"Actually in case you've forgotten Draco, the old fool isn't here." Neville said as he sank into a couch and began rooting in his bag.

"Damn, Hermione must have my essay," he grumbled. "I haven't finished it yet."

"You can use my Cloak to get it if you want." Harry offered and Neville nodded in thanks.

"Yeah, I know Snape won't dock points but that doesn't mean he won't give me detention."

Harry nodded and retrieved the Cloak before sinking into the couch with Laini wrapped around him in her invisible form.

* * *

Neville could not get over how easy it was to sneak around with the Cloak. Being invisible was truly amazing. He hurried up to Ravenclaw and knocked, removing the cloak. The eagle opened it's mouth and spoke.

"You must answer a question to pass- oof!" the eagle was cut off as the door was shoved open from the inside.

"Neville?" Padma Patil asked in confusion.

"Hey Padma, sorry but is Hermione in? She has my essay for Potions and I need it back to finish it." Neville said and she nodded.

"Sure, come on in."

Neville stepped in reverently and looked around the blue-hued Common Room for those who had wit beyond measure.

Padma came back from the girls' dormitories with a concerned frown on her face and Neville looked at her.

"She's not there, she's always here after curfew… unless she's asleep in the library again?"

Neville shook his head. "No I saw her leave and she was headed here."

Padma bit her lip. "She could be upset, I know Weasley was being nasty to her earlier, actually he was being more odd than anything."

"Odd? In what way?" Neville asked.

"He kept saying that he needed her help for the dog problem and something about getting to something before someone else got it?" she said thoughtfully. "Then he said if she wanted her secret to stay secret, she'd do it. I remember, she got really pale and nodded."

Neville gritted his teeth. Weasley was taking her to the third floor to help get the Stone!

"Okay, thanks Padma. I think I know where she might be. Thank you for your help." Neville said and hurried for the door.

"Oh wait, can't I come with…" she asked as she hurried after him but the corridor was empty when she looked out. "…you?"

"Boys."

Neville raced down the stairs and back to the dungeons, practically yelling the password at the portrait. He sped in but the boys were all gone to bed.

"Damn."

* * *

Harry growled angrily as he was woken by loud knocking on his door.

"What?" he yelled and wrenched the door open. He was surprised to see Neville panting, a sheen of sweat on his brow as he stood in the doorway.

"Mione…" he muttered as he tried to catch his breath. "Weasley… third floor."

Harry was quick to piece the information together and dragged Neville into his room, seating him on the armchair.

"Weasley is using Hermione to get past the dog and to go after the Stone." Neville said when he finally caught his breath.

"She wouldn't do it, you know her and rules, not to mention she knows better." Harry replied. "I'm sure she's just in the bathroom or something."

Neville shook his head vehemently. "No, Padma told me how Weasley threatened to reveal some secret of her's if she didn't help."

Harry frowned. "You're certain?"

"_Yes_ Harry, we have to go help her." Neville replied and Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Are you mad?" he exclaimed. "Go past a Cerberus to help her when we don't even know how to get past one?"

Neville glared daggers at him. "She's our friend."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts! You owe her a life debt Harry. She saved you, it's time to return the favour." Neville snarled.

Harry scowled. "You should've been a bloody Gryff or Puff."

Neville swatted him. "Shut up you stupid idiot."

"Definitely a Gryff." Harry muttered and went to get dressed.

"_**What is this?"**_ Laini hissed irritably.

"_**Hermione is in danger."**_ Harry replied.

"_**Debts must be repaid. I am coming with you."**_ Laini replied and Harry just nodded, knowing the futility of arguing with her.

"Let's go."

Harry quickly got into his robes, briefly noting that his shrunken violin was in the pocket before gesturing for Neville to lead the way out.

Neville nodded and led the way out of Harry's room only to find himself in front of Blaise and Draco.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked.

"Hermione's in danger." Neville said firmly. "Harry and I are going to help her."

Draco looked from Neville to Harry and nodded once. "I'm coming too. Merlin knows what's down there. You might need help."

Blaise frowned. "I'll go too."

"No." Harry interrupted. "We need someone to get Dumbledore back. Much as I hate to admit it, he's the only one strong enough to fight against Voldemort or whoever it is."

"Very well." Blaise nodded and stood aside to let the three boys dart out of the dungeons.

Upon reaching the door to the room that held the Cerberus the three boys paused to gather their courage.

"So what's our plan?" Draco asked and Harry arched an eyebrow at Neville.

"Get past the dog somehow and save Hermione." Neville said. Harry took a moment to admire Neville's courage. Neville had really blossomed from the stuttering and unsure boy Harry had met on the boat to the castle. He now walked with his head high as opposed to staring at the floor and he was unafraid when it came to voicing his opinions. It still didn't make Harry any less frustrated with Neville's stubborness and Gryffindor recklessness.

"_**Master… let's not waste time."**_ Laini hissed and Harry huffed.

"Let's go."

The two boys nodded and Harry opened the door as quietly as possible, slipping in first. He was expecting three vicious heads to be snapping and snarling at him, hell, he was even expecting it to be feasting on Weasley's bones. What he was not expecting however, was for the room to be filled with beautiful harp music or the beast to be dozing peacfully.

"Come on!" Harry hissed and the two boys slipped inside. They gaped at the sheer size of the beast and Neville paled considerably.

"It's paw is on the trapdoor!" Neville whispered. Draco began tip-toeing over to the beast and beckoned Neville over to help him moving the huge paw. The source of the music was a beautiful golden harp behind the slumbering beast but Harry shook his head, not wanting to be distracted from the task at hand. He began to move over to help Draco and Neville but paused.

The room had suddenly gone very silent… the HARP! Harry's eyes widened as the Cerberus began to twitch slightly before three pairs of amber eyes opened lazily.

Harry whipped out his violin and unshrunk it, beginning to play a simple melody he used for practising. Sure enough, the great beast's eyelids drooped once more and it sank back into a slumber.

Draco and Neville both sighed in relief and renewed their efforts at moving the large paw. Finally they cleared the trapdoor and opened it. Harry, still playing, walked over to them and looked down into the black abyss, frowning.

"Now what?" Draco hissed.

"_**Levitate Laini down!"**_ the snake hissed and Harry bit his lip hesitantly.

"Laini wants to be levitated down." Harry murmured and Draco shook his head.

"We can't take that risk! What if she gets hurt?" he growled and Laini responded by licking his cheek gently.

"_**Laini appreciates your concern but I want to go. Time is of the essence!"**_ she hissed and Harry grimaced before levitating her down gently.

Afew minutes later she hissed. _**"A soft plant breaks the landing and below it is a floor!"**_

Harry sighed in relief and nodded once at his companions. They jumped first and Harry leaped after them after shrinking his violin. The beast awoke instantly and almost grabbed his as he leaped.

Upon landing on the plant he looked at Draco and Neville.

"This is bad." Draco whimpered as the plant's tentacle-like vines wrapped around him tightly.

"Devil's Snare!" Neville announced. "Deadly fun but… sulks in the sun!"

"Incendio!" Harry roared and incinerated the shrieking plant.

They were dropped unceremoniously on to the hard stone floor below and Harry groaned. Draco rubbed his backside grumpily as he got up and looked at Harry.

"You know my life was so much less complicated before I knew you…"

Harry smirked. "But so much more boring."

Rolling his eyes Draco helped Neville up and grinned. "Quick thinking there Nev. You recognised it so fast!"

Neville shrugged. "I know plants.

"Hey come on, Harry reacted fast too." Neville said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Nev but let's get moving."

With a nod the tree boys hurried through the dark halls, their wands lit. Laini had wrapped herself around Harry's torso due to the cold and they eventually reached a door. They opened it gently and Harry walked in first looking around. There was nothing there until…

"Harry, Harry, Harry… I've missed you so."

Harry froze, ice seeping into his very veins as he saw what was in front of him.

It was impossible!  
It was…

"Skatha?" he squeaked.

* * *

_**Finally I updated! Only one more chapter left to write methinks then it's on to Year Two! Once again I would like to sincerely apologise to all of you, I understand that I have been neglecting this story but I intend to get back to **__**it ASAP! Please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world to me!**_

_**Your Ever the Serpentine Author- DominaDeSerpensDorcha x**_


	21. Heroes, Holidays and Horrors

_**Firstly I'd like to start by thanking each and everyone of you that read and reviewed this story. Especially those of you who stuck with me the whole way through, especially with my erratic updates. It's the people like you who make it worthwhile posting this. We are venturing into the final chapter of my baby "The Poison Tree" and I will admit to making my own challenges for the Stone. Fear not, the story will be continued in the sequel which as of yet has no title.**_

_**Once again, my thanks to you all for your reviews in the last chapter!**_

_**Without further ado… the final chapter!**_

_**DEDICATED TO ALEXANDER LACERTA. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

* * *

_Crawling in my skin__  
These wounds, they will not heal__  
Fear is how I fall__  
Confusing what is real_

* * *

Harry stared in shock at Skatha, not wanting to believe his eyes when he saw her. Neville and Draco quickly shoved him inwards so they could get in and they both froze with similar expressions of disbelief.

"Skatha?" Neville gasped.

"You said she was dead…" Draco mumbled.

"Dormant." Neville corrected, his eyes never leaving the demon.

She looked at the three boys uncertainly but smirked sinisterly as Harry stepped forwards.

"Harry, Skatha is long gone. She was destroyed in the dormant period, only I remain!"

Harry felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach, Skatha couldn't be gone! She just couldn't be!

"I don't believe you!" he yelled and Dorcha smirked.

"Oh? What a pity… you do know what I want though Harry? Your blood… all of it…"

The demon licked her lips, a feral expression on her face as she advanced towards him. Suddenly Neville surged forwards and shoved Harry aside.

"You can't have him!" he roared but he gaped as suddenly the demon morphed into… Harry?

"You're no brother of mine you fat lump! I'll never know what Skatha was thinking, taking you in. You're worthless! Pathetic!" the fake Harry sneered and Neville recoiled.

"No I'm not!" he cried.

"Weak… useless… unworthy… a disgrace!" fake Harry taunted.

"RIDIKULUS!" Draco screamed and the fake Harry exploded into nothing.

Draco looked at both Harry and Neville in horror, they were pale and shaking after what had just taken place.

"W-What was that… thing?" Harry gasped.

"A Boggart… they take the form of your deepest fears." Draco replied. "It wasn't real, any of it!"

Neville had tears in his eyes and Harry looked up at him briefly. Draco grabbed his best friend's arm and helped him over to the tearful boy.

"You are my brother Nev, don't ever doubt it!" Harry said in a voice that brooked no argument.

Neville didn't respond except to throw himself into Harry's embrace. "I'm sorry Harry…"

"Shush, don't apologise, you can't help your fears… but that fear of yours will never come to pass." Harry said.

Neville nodded once and together the three boys continued on to the next room.

"How did you know what it was Draco?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I had the misfortune to come across one in the Manor. I recognise the transformation and the fact that both of you were terrified helped me deduce it." Draco replied.

"Wow, thanks Drake." Neville said and Harry echoed the sentiment.

The next room was just as cold as the others but it was lit with torches that blazed brightly, lighting the room with an eerie glow.

"Great… what do we do here?" Draco muttered.

Four high pitched screams made them jump and suddenly three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw were running towards them. In one way they were all relieved to see Hermione safe… but the question remained as to what had them so terrified.

"Harry, Neville, Draco, run!" Hermione shrieked.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"CHIMERA!"

* * *

Harry gulped. A Chimera was a creature from Greek Mythology. It was part goat, lion and snake. It was a vicious creature that was capable of breathing fire too!

'_No Skatha to save you this time!'_ a nasty voice sneered in his mind as the creature came tearing towards them.

"_**DIE TRESPASSERS!"**_

Harry gasped, the tail of the Chimera was a snake!

"_**Wait! We are not trying to steal the Stone! We were just looking for our friends!"**_ he hissed frantically and the creature stopped in its tracks.

"_**A speaker… and one does not lie in the serpent tongue… but so long have we gone without fresh meat!"**_ the Chimera hissed.

"_**Please, if you let us go, we'll get Hagrid to bring you some fresh meat right away!" **_Harry promised and the Chimera hissed undecidedly. The lion head growled in frustration at being denied its prey for so long.

"_**Another has already evaded us…" **_the snake hissed. _**"The Dark One… he seeks to regain his strength with the Stone."**_

Harry gulped. "Voldemort is down here… after the Stone."

"_**Help us protect the Stone and we will let your friends leave safely. That is the deal!"**_ the Chimera hissed, announcing its decision.

Harry relayed the message and after much persuasion and a feral growl from the Chimera, they relented.

"I'm staying in this room!" Draco announced. "The rest of you go. I'll stay in case Harry gets hurt or something."

Harry shot Draco a grateful smile and handed him a fiercely struggling Laini before the Chimera crouched low.

"_**On my back human… and remember what a privilege it is to escape a Chimera unscathed, let alone be permitted to ride one!" **_

Harry gulped as the Chimera shot through the rest of the rooms.

"_**So… do you have a name?"**_ Harry asked.

"_**We are called Aries." **_the Chimera boasted.

Aries leaped through a barrier of flames before landing in front of a mirror that was only too familiar to Harry… the Mirror of Erised.

"_**The smell of Death is here…**_" Aries hissed and Harry looked at the Mirror, slowly approaching it.

* * *

"Well, well… Potter."

Harry whirled round to see Quirrel sneering at him, his wand pointed at his chest.

"Quirrel." Harry sneered right back and the Chimera hissed angrily. Quirrel paid no heed to the angered beast and walked right up to Harry.

"Move boy."

He shoved Harry out of the way and began muttered and growling at the Mirror.

"How do I get the Stone?" he hissed angrily.

"Use the boy…" a voice hissed.

"Come here Potter! Now!" Quirrel snarled.

Harry's legs pulled him forward until he was staring at his reflection in the Mirror. This time he didn't see Skatha in the mirror… he saw two people.

"My parents…" he whispered and watched as his reflection reached into its pocket, pulled out a ruby red stone before replacing it in the pocket. As it did, Harry felt a weight appear in his own pocket, he had the Stone!

"What do you see?" Quirrel demanded.

"I'm with my parents…" Harry replied, injecting pure awe into his tone.

Quirrel shoved him away and began swearing at the Mirror. The Chimera nodded at Harry and Harry made a break for it only to find himself suddenly bound by a series of ropes.

"Lies… such lies you tell me Harry Potter…" the voice hissed again. "Let me speak to him face to face."

"Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrel whimpered, the fear in his voice real for once.

"I have strength enough… for this."

Quirrel began removing the turban on his head and Harry swallowed bile as the man turned around to reveal a face on the back of his head.

"Voldemort…"

"Yes… you see what I've become? Shadow and vapour, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood has strengthened me but it cannot give me a body of my own… but there is something that can Harry." Voldemort hissed meaningfully. He knew that Harry had the Stone!

"I see you are in my old House… what a surprise… why not join me Harry? We can do extraordinary things together… even bring back your parents. All I need is the Stone."

Harry glared. "I don't need my parents, I've survived without them haven't I?" he spat.

Voldemort chuckled lowly. "Of course Harry… but the reason you are alive is because your mother gave her life for yours."

Harry looked spitefully at the excuse for a Dark Lord.

"You're a liar… no spell can reawaken the dead."

"Are you sure though?" Voldemort pressed and Harry gulped. He couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not.

"Give me the Stone Harry."

Harry sneered. "It would help if I wasn't tied up."

The ropes disappeared and Harry pulled the Stone out of his pocket, red sheen glimmering in the torchlight. Without a second thought he threw it to the Chimera.

Aries caught it with its snake head and Harry hissed frantically at it to run and get as far away as possible.

Voldemort screamed in anger. "KILL HIM!"

Quirrel pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio!"

Thousands of hot knives were stabbing into every nerve of Harry's body and eventually he screamed under the agony. The curse was lifted and Harry noticed that he was on the floor, his extremities twitching violently.

Quirrel bent down and yanked Harry up by the throat, slowly throttling him. Suddenly Quirrel was screaming in agony as his hand began to disintegrate into ash before his very eyes.

"What is this magic?" Quirrel screamed but Harry jumped at the man, pressing his hands to Quirrel's face. With a violent scream, Quirrel crumbled to ash and Harry stumbled backwards, his legs trembling violently.

Suddenly a black cloud rose up from what was left of Quirrel and charged at Harry, an eerie scream echoing from it. Harry cried out in agony as the cloud passed through his chest and came out his back.

He half fell to the ground before heaving himself back to his feet and staggering up the steps. Finally, he could go no further and he collapsed face down on the cold stone floor, knowing no more.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore tore down through the third floor corridor, Snape and Blaise Zabini in his wake. As they got to the room with the trapdoor, he heard Snape bark at the young Zabini heir to remain where he was.

"Severus… I can only hope we are not too late." Dumbledore said worriedly as they hurried down. The Devil's Snare had been burnt to ashes, the Boggart was nowhere to be see but they ran into five of the seven children that were supposedly missing.

"Neville, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus… where are Harry and Draco?" he demanded.

"Draco stayed behind to wait for Harry. He and the Chimera went to stop the thief…" Neville trailed off.

Dumbledore noticed both Seamus and Ron staring at Snape in shock and picked up a faint thought from their minds. They had though that Severus was the thief.

"Chimera?" Severus gasped and they all nodded.

"Potter could talk to its snake head!" Ron announced and Dumbledore frowned. Neville and Hermione rounded on him, yelling at him for blabbing secrets.

"Obliviate." Dumbledore said, getting Ron, Dean and Seamus, erasing any knowledge of Harry's gift from their minds.

Hermione looked horrified but Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "It is for the greater… not to mention Harry's good. You know the view on such a gift, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded once and the three boys became aware once again.

"You were saying Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore pressed.

"That the Chimera didn't attack Potter but let him get on its back. He told us to go back while he went ahead. Malfoy stayed behind."

"I see… Severus escort them to the Hospital Wing, I shall go ahead."

"As you wish Headmaster…" Severus bit out.

Dumbledore continued on, not finding the Malfoy heir in the room that he was supposed to be in. He reached the chamber in which the Stone was hidden and halted in shock. On the ground was Harry Potter being cradled in the arms of a sobbing Draco Malfoy.

"Come on Harry wake up!" Draco sobbed before whirling around and spotting Dumbledore.

"I don't think he's breathing!" Draco cried and Dumbledore charged forwards, hoisting Harry into his arms and calling Fawkes to escort the three of them to the Hospital Wing.

'_You cannot be dead Harry… you must survive this!'_ he thought frantically.

Draco watched in horror as Dumbledore cast a series of diagnostic spells on Harry's still form. Severus burst in with armfuls of potions and began administering them to Harry. Pausing, he came over to Draco and handed him a potion. Draco eyed it curiously before downing it. He instantly felt drowsy and looked at Snape.

"W-What…" he mumbled and Snape took the empty vial.

"Dreamless Sleep."

As Severus watched his godson fall asleep, Dumbledore worked furiously on saving the boy's life until Madame Pomfrey shoved him away.

"I said MOVE you old goat!" she shrieked, finally losing her temper and Dumbledore obeyed at last, letting the furious Mediwitch work.

* * *

Harry was in a room that looked oddly like the Entrance Hall back on the Isle… just much barer and lifeless.

"Hello?" he yelled and listened to his voice echoing.

"Harry?" a voice whispered and he followed it blindly. It led him down the stairs and he paused as he found himself in front of a mirror.

"So… this is what you've let yourself become?" his reflection sneered. "You were so much more than this!"

Harry stared. "What?"

"Honestly, you're nothing but a whelp! You have let yourself become complacent and foolish. You have forgotten to rely on yourself alone! Where is the hardened, independent boy that lived in the orphanage? The one that saw every day as a battle to be won! Where is he now?"

Harry paused, thinking deeply. He suddenly felt a sensation similar to that of a portkey and found himself in the orphanage yet again.

"Watch it freak!" someone yelled at a small boy that Harry slowly recognised as himself.

He watched as the boy, only about six, kept a mask of cool indifference on his face and dodged the many things thrown at him. The scene changed and showed a six-year old Harry cornered by older orphans. They called him nasty names and pinched him. The eleven year old Harry growled at the treatment and the voice is his head chuckled lowly.

'_You see? This is what is missing… Dumbledore has befuddled you.'_

Harry frowned and kept watching the scene, observing the abuse given to him as a younger child. Suddenly he watched as the young boy whirled around, his green eyes actually glowing with an eerie flickering light before the lead bully's hair went up in flames. He watched as a smirk appeared on the young boy's face before the flames went out and left the bully with minor scalp burns.

The scene changed to one of his many beatings from Grimm and he flinched as he remembered the sting of that bamboo stick. The scene faded out and he was back in front of the mirror.

"Do you see now? You see how much you have let your guard down?" his reflection asked.

"Yes…" he whispered, looking into his eyes. They were harder than before and he looked approvingly at his mask. It was like he'd never let it fall.

"Good because you can't let your guard down, not ever! You won't survive if you do. Now wake up dammit!"

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Come on Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily and stared at the red and puffy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"D-Drake…" he coughed violently before a cup of water was pressed to his lips. Taking a few sips relieved the sand-like sensation in his throat and he locked gazes with the Malfoy heir.

"It's about time!" Draco growled. "It's been a full week! Tomorrow is the end of term!"

A full week? It had felt like minutes.

Madame Pomfrey ushered Draco out after a few minutes before Dumbledore walked in and Harry groaned.

"Hello Harry, I see you are recovering!" Dumbledore said happily.

"Hm." Harry grunted, not looking at the man.

"I have to thank you Harry, what you did was brave and I am most grateful."

Harry glared. "I didn't do it for you! The only reason I was down there was because Hermione was in danger and I owed her a life debt."

Dumbledore's smile drooped a bit and Harry smirked inwardly.

"Well, I am still grateful. Now, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will want to give you a once over before you can be discharged. I shall see you at the Feast!" Dumbledore said in a jolly tone and Harry merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had every reason to be happy. While Harry had been unconscious, the boy had muttered in his sleep about someone called Skatha… and another called Dorcha. He had muttered about the Portkey on his neck. Dumbledore knew well that Harry would have to go on the train to the Platform before he could use the Portkey as there would be Anti-Portkey wards set up around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Of course… whoever that so called 'Eris' girl was, she was smart. The amulet couldn't be taken from Harry… he could meddle with its location though…

While Harry slept, Dumbledore snuck in to the Hospital Wing one night and changed the location on the Portkey, also making it only work one-way as well as casting a charm that would make the amulet mask Harry's magical signature, provided Harry didn't take the amulet off, which Dumbledore was sure he wouldn't.

"Now Harry… we shall see how you respond to me when you come back from your summer…" Dumbledore whispered. "I'm sorry my boy but I just can't risk you being so untouchable, you must be moulded into the warrior you were born to be."

* * *

It was the end of term feast and Harry was quietly sitting with Draco, Neville and Blaise as Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Another year… gone! And while Slytherin are in the lead for the House Cup… there are some last minute points I should like to announce!" the old coot said happily. "Firstly to Messrs Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan, I award fifty points each for bravery and loyalty to the school. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of logic in dangerous situations, I award fifty points. To Mister Zabini, I award fifty points for keeping a cool head and alerting the right people in a moment of crisis. To Neville of Slytherin I award fifty points for an impressive show of loyalty and inter-House unity. To Mister Malfoy, for bravery and loyalty and also refusing to leave a friend behind, I award fifty points. Finally… to Mister Harry Potter, for an extraordinary show of bravery where most would have cowered and for a powerful show of inter-House unity along with loyalty to the school, I award seventy points. I see Slytherin is still in the lead and thus, wins the House Cup. Congratulations Slytherin, Now let us enjoy our end of term feast together as for some people, it is their last in this Hall."

Harry merely sneered at the mention of his name throughout Dumbledore's speech when the Slytherins looked at him. The majority relaxed when they saw the disgust on his face but many maintained glares at him.

Ignoring them, Harry focused on his meal and watched as Hermione slowly got up from her seat and walked over to them. Neville slid down one place to make room for her and she sat opposite Harry. He cast a brief glance up at her and her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Hermione Granger had never felt very accepted in her House. Even though everyone was practically a swot, they still disliked her. Since she had made friends with Neville, and the through him, Harry, she felt accepted for the first time in her life. As the Feast progressed, she made a decision and stood up, heading over to the Slytherin Table. She was met with many glares and confused looks but she pressed on and Neville slid down to make room for her. She sat down opposite Harry and watched as he raised his head to lock gazes with her. Her eyes widened as she saw the lack of emotion in the green depths and he returned to his meal while she watched worriedly. He hadn't spoken to her since that night… actually he'd barely spoken to anyone… even Neville.

She nudged Neville and he shrugged, shaking his head slightly and they resumed eating together, hoping that whatever was wrong with Harry would get better soon.

* * *

Neville was looking forward to going back to the Isle but there was still that pang of loneliness when he thought of his old home. Banishing the thoughts from his head, he finished packing and his thoughts drifted to Harry. Whatever had happened to him was odd, it was like Harry didn't care about anything anymore. He wore the cool, emotionless mask that the Slytherin House was so famous for but he gave a whole new meaning to emotionless. His sparkling emerald eyes while still sharp, weren't as carefree anymore. He sighed, he had the whole summer to figure it out. He fiddled with the portkey Patch had given him for the isle before heading down the corridor to Harry's room.

* * *

Harry was packing his things in a deliberate manner and Laini looked on sadly.

"_**Laini will miss this place…"**_ the snake hiss forlornly

"You mean you'll miss Spectre." Harry replied lightly and she glared at him.

"_**I'll miss you too Laini!" **_Spectre called from the bathroom. If snakes could blush, Harry had no doubt that Laini would look like a Weasley right about now.

He resumed his packing and wandered into the bathroom to talk to Spectre before he left.

"_**Harry… keep your wits about you… I sense bad things to come…" **_Spectre warned him and Harry nodded.

"I will, I'll be safe in the Isle anyway so don't worry." Harry replied and Spectre nodded.

"_**Just be careful. I shall miss you my friend. Remember what I told you about being true to yourself."**_

Harry nodded slowly and waved goodbye to the stained glass snake before hoisting Laini into his arms. She wrapped around his shoulders and turned invisible as Harry opened the door. He started slightly as he saw Neville standing in the doorway, his hand raised to knock.

"Good timing!" Neville said and Harry smirked.

"Shall we?" he asked and Neville nodded.

They boarded the train at the station and took a compartment with Blaise, Draco and Hermione.

"So what are everyone's plans for the summer?" Blaise asked.

"Just staying in the Isle I guess?" Neville said and looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded and went back to gazing out the window as the train took off and Hogwarts faded into the distance.

"I'll be spending some time in Paris with Mother and Father, then I guess Quidditch and the like for the rest of the summer." Draco said and Blaise looked at Hermione, who seemed surprised that they cared about her summer.

"Well I'll get started on the summer assignments right away of course but then I guess I'll be helping Mum and Dad out for a few weeks. Then we're going on holidays to Nice in France. I can't wait!"

Blaise smiled. "Sounds nice. I'll be in Italy for June with my mother and then I should be back for a trip to Diagon Alley and your birthdays of course!"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, he had forgotten his birthday in all honesty, he didn't care much for it. Neville's birthday was the day before his, the 30th of July.

* * *

The train finally pulled up and everyone stood up, looking at each other.

Hermione hugged Neville tightly before hugging a shocked Harry. He stood stock still until she let go and watched as she turned to Draco. She extended her hand timidly and Draco took it, giving it one brief shake before letting go. Hermione smiled at him before turning to Blaise. She repeated the gesture and he smiled, shaking her hand with more enthusiasm than Draco.

With that she left and Draco grabbed Harry in a tight hug before leaving with Blaise. Harry and Neville left together, uttering goodbyes to the Weasley twins before they grabbed their luggage. Laini opted to go with Neville seeing as Hedwig's cage was more bulky.

"Okay, let's get back." Harry said and held both his trunk and Hedwig close as he spoke the activation word for the Portkey. There was a yank behind his navel and suddenly Harry found himself in a room that was most certainly not where he meant to go. He spoke the activation word again to no avail.

He turned to walk out of the kitchen/living-room area and skidded to a halt at the stairs, eying the cupboard warily. He shook his head furiously and growled at himself.

"Don't be stupid Potter!" he snarled and wrenched open the door of the cupboard to prove to himself that he was being stupid.

He froze when he saw the interior of the cupboard. There was a moth-eaten blanket on top of a torn mattress and on the wall, written in coloured chalk was "Harreez Room".

"Oh Gods no…" he whimpered and ran out, grabbing his luggage and making for the door as fast as possible. Just as he reached for the handle, the door opened and a face that Harry was all too familiar with glared maliciously down at him.

"Well, well Boy… it's been a while."

Harry backed away slowly from the gleeful face of Vernon Dursley, his blood thundering in his ears as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. His lungs seemed to have seized and he watched in horror as his horse-necked Aunt walked in the door followed by his whale-like cousin Dudley.

"Mum! Why is the freak back?" Dudley squealed like the pig he was.

"Hush Diddykins." Petunia simpered and Vernon grinned evilly.

"Because little freaks now what's good for them. Freaks must be punished… isn't that right Boy?"

Harry started hyperventilating as the panic set in. He was back in Number Four, Privet Drive, unable to do magic, with no escape and he didn't even have Laini to protect him.

"I'm dead…" he whispered before the panic overwhelmed him and his world faded into darkness, foul laughter being the last thing he heard…

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**And thus, The Poison Tree has reached its end. I look forward to your reviews and work will begin soon on the sequel. Suggestions for the sequel will be welcomed and appreciated although I have a relatively good idea as to what I'm going to do. Still… I can't believe I can finally click that shiny COMPLETE button on my story! ^^**

**To all of you who stuck with me… thank you, you've been my rocks throughout this story. **

**Farewell, but only for a little while – DominaDeSerpensDorcha! x**


	22. RE: SequelRewrite

Hello everyone, now as you have all declared that I'm evil and whatnot with my ending and so forth, I am writing this note to tell you that I have begun work on the sequel which I am thinking of naming…. Are you ready for it?

**The Creeping Ivy.**

The title will be somewhat explained in the first paragraph of the story, the intro if you will. You can give me your opinions of this title if you so wish.

Another thing I have to share with you all is that I am planning a Rewrite of The Poison Tree. I started this story in March 2011 and I myself have noticed the change in my writing style and opinion of my story over the year.

I have been advised to change up a few things and I intend to do so. Don't worry, the sequel will begin in the next day or so and I suppose it saddens me to change my first story but alas it must be done.

I think I have covered mostly everything. Thank you to everyone, my readers, my reviewers, my Grandfather (R.I.P).

Farewell but only for now – Domina.


End file.
